


The Ceremony

by RLandH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon, Canon Compliant, Enemies, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Funny, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Italian Language, Italiano | Italian, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mystery, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Secrets, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), harry is tired, something strange
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: Il titolo in carattere gigante – era sempre stato così gigantesco? Sembrava enorme quel giorno – “L’Eroe del Mondo Magico si sposa!”.Come da tradizione Harry e Ginny avevano pubblicato le partecipazioni sul giornale, più per rendere contenti i suoi futuri suoceri, che per reale interesse suo e della sposa. Avevano scelto Il Cavillo – per Luna – solo che quando il ministro Shacklebolt l’aveva scoperto aveva insistito – in realtà Hermione si era confidata nel dirgli che non era stata proprio un’idea del ministro ma di una serie di machiavellici funzionari – che le partecipazioni venissero pubblicate anche sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Senza dimenticare che una serie di tortuose situazioni, non meglio identificate, avevano trasformato il piccolo matrimonio intimo che Harry aveva pensato di consumare con Ginny, in uno un po’ più grande.Maestoso.Una raccolta in ordine non sequenziale degli eventi che hanno portato al matrimonio più sospirato dell’intera comunità magica. Nonostante la sempre più vana speranza di Harry Potter di poter vivere quel così delicato momento in intimità.Tra parenti, report e gruppi sovversivi, anche un matrimonio può essere una discreta avventura.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Cedrella Black Weasley/Septimus Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3





	1. Una vecchia strega

**Author's Note:**

> Era una vita che volevo scrivere una fanfiction su Harry Potter, così mi sono detto: proviamoci. Solo che ho deciso, invece, di scrivere una storia standard, di organizzarla in maniera non-consequenziale dal punto di vista temporale (strettamente legato alla questione GRASSO GROSSO matrimonio).  
> Come inizio non ero molto convinta, ma alla fine, ho deciso ugualmente di cominciare così.  
> Comunque premessa necessaria: questa storia non include nel suo canone, almeno non completamente, le vicende della Maledizione dell’Erede (In realtà la questione è solo su Astoria Greengrass, sono stata molto contenta di come somigliasse agli HC che avevo su di lei) e potrebbe anche variare in qualche modo dal canone (come in realtà la presenza di un certo personaggio di cui nel canone, non sappiamo nulla e cui giustificare l’assenza è stato difficile).  
> Finite queste premesse, spero leggerete.  
> Un bacio  
> RLandH

The Ceremony

Una vecchia strega

Era una giornata tranquilla alla Tana, secondo Harry, ovviamente se si sforzava di evitare la Gazzetta del Profeta, qualcosa che proprio non riusciva a fare.  
Era lì.  
Proprio accanto a lui.  
Anche il fascicolo che stava studiando del caso che gli era stato assegnato risultava meno interessante … rispetto la Gazzetta.  
“Harry, caro, è domenica” aveva detto subito Molly, sbucando nel suo campo di vista per strappare letteralmente i fascicoli dalle sue mani, “Oggi non ci serve che lavori. Questa sera le cose saranno esattamente uguali” aveva cercato di ammorbidirlo.  
“Adesso aiutami ad apparecchiare la tavola, tra poco saranno tutti qui” aveva detto la donna, prima di chiamare come una cornacchia tutti i figli in casa a raccolta.  
L’unico che sarebbe mancato era Charlie, in Romania – e Fred.  
Ginny era scivolata di corsa dalle scale, aveva i capelli rossi ancora umidi dalla doccia, ma cominciavano i primi caldi della stagione, che si sarebbero asciugati probabilmente alla luce del sole ed aveva un occhio pesto.  
Sarebbe bastato un colpo di bacchetta, neanche di un guaritore o medimago, o un goccio di pozione corroborante, per far sparire l’ematoma, ma Ginny sembrava abbastanza contenta di averlo, nonostante l’occhio fosse un po’ gonfio.  
Era colpa di un bolide che l’aveva presa in piena faccia nella partita che aveva giocato venerdì sera.  
Harry si era alzato dal divano appena in tempo per beccare uno schiocco sulle labbra, “ _Magiomo_ fuori oggi, c’è il sole” aveva detto Fleur immediatamente, osservando il tempo fuori dalla finestra, nonostante fossero anni che viveva in Inghilterra non si era ancora abituata al clima. E ne il suo accento si era fatto meno marcato.  
Suo marito era in giardino con Arthur e la piccola Victoire, stavano facendo qualcosa di vagamente illegale, come modificare un trenino babbano, ma nessuno ne avrebbe fatto parola al ministero.  
“Si, si potrebbe fare” aveva valutato la signora Weasley, concordando con sua cognata.  
Percy ed Hermione erano scesi dalle scale in quel momento, ancora intenti in una discussione a proposito di qualcosa legato al lavoro ministeriale _, un comma ventidue_ in piena regola che stava facendo impazzire entrambi[1]. Però erano ambedue vestiti, lindi e pinti, sistemati per bene, come se avessero dovuto andare al ministero anche quella domenica, invece che il pranzo tipico di famiglia.  
Ginny aveva spostato gli occhi dalla madre, per lanciarli sul divano, sulla gazzetta.  
“Sono uscite?” aveva chiesto poi.  
“Si” aveva ammesso Harry, sconfitto.  
Molly aveva captato quello scambio di parole con orecchie drittissime, “ _Sono uscite_?” aveva chiesto, rubando letteralmente il giornale dalle mani di sua figlia.  
In prima pagina in due foto in bianco e nero, della stressa grandezza, erano affiancate due immagini di lui e Ginny.  
Quella di Harry veniva da una conferenza a cui aveva dovuto parlare a proposito della Riforma dell’Insegnamento delle Arti Oscure – ed Harry non aveva ancora idea del perché lo avessero interpellato – in cui pareva un ragazzetto occhialuto e nervoso, visto che il suo se immortalato continuava ad aggiustarsi gli occhiali, come fosse un tic. Invece che il rispettato Auror di ventidue anni che era, o almeno che voleva apparire. La foto di Ginny invece era molto meglio riuscita, con il suo viso sorridente e sicuro verso l’obbiettivo, come nel suo caso era un mezzo busto, ed era possibile riconoscere l’uniforme delle _Harpies_.  
Il titolo in carattere gigante – era sempre stato così gigantesco? Sembrava enorme quel giorno – “ _L’Eroe del Mondo Magico si sposa!_ ”.  
Come da tradizione Harry e Ginny avevano pubblicato le partecipazioni sul giornale, più per rendere contenti i suoi futuri suoceri, che per reale interesse suo e della sposa. Avevano scelto _Il Cavillo_ – per Luna – solo che quando il ministro Shacklebolt l’aveva scoperto aveva insistito – in realtà Hermione si era confidata nel dirgli che non era stata proprio un’idea del ministro ma di una serie di machiavellici funzionari – che le partecipazioni venissero pubblicate anche sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta._ Senza dimenticare che una serie di tortuose situazioni, non meglio identificate, avevano trasformato il piccolo matrimonio intimo che Harry aveva pensato di consumare con Ginny, in uno un po’ più grande.  
Maestoso.  
Harry suo mal grado non era semplicemente un auror del Ministero che convogliava a nozze con una vecchia compagna di scuola – e giocatrice di quidditch professionista – no, Harry era un simbolo, era l’eroe del mondo magico, il Salvatore, che nonostante tutte i traumi della sua vita, trovava un equilibrio, sposandosi con una nota sedicente oppositrice del governo mangiamorte ad Hogwarts.  
“Ufficialmente ci sposiamo” aveva detto Ginny con una mezza risata, recuperando il giornale dalle mani di sua madre.  
“Oh non mi ricordo quando hanno scattato questa foto” aveva valutato Ginny invece, “In questa foto tu sei adorabile” aveva aggiunto la ragazza, strizzando l’occhio verso di lui. “Dovrete fare attenzione a chi invitate, l’Intera comunità magica smanierà per esserci” aveva detto subito Percy, gli occhi, dietro le orecchie a corno, erano scintillati in maniera forse un po’ maliziosa, se avesse avuto intenzione di dire altro, un esplosione verde lo aveva messo a tacere.  
Con un’espressione leggermente nauseata, Andromeda Tonks aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel salotto dei Weasley, con i capelli scuri striati di grigio, raccolti in una crocchia. C’era voluto del tempo perché Harry vedendola non avesse l’impressione di guardare una versione più pulita e delicata di Bellatrix Lastrange. Andromeda, teneva per mano il suo attivissimo nipotino, con i capelli di un viola inteso, ritti sulla testa come un porcospino. Sistemato in un vestito come un marinaretto, molto babbano.  
“Molly spero di non essere in ritardo ma qui qualcuno non voleva mettere le scarpe!” aveva detto subito la donna. Teddy non aveva badato per nulla a sua nonna o le sue parole, ma lasciate le mani di Andromeda, aveva sgambettato fino ad Harry per essere preso in braccio e strillato letteralmente il suo nome.  
Quattro anni di puro caos e meraviglie.  
Harry lo aveva baciato sulla fronte, “Guarda! Guarda!” aveva detto subito il bambino, l’attimo dopo aveva trasmutato la sua bocca nel becco di una papera.  
“Ora che sta imparando a controllarlo sarà peggio di prima” aveva detto Andromeda, bonaria, mentre abbracciava Hermione, Molly e chiunque trovasse alla portata delle sue braccia e ringrazia per l’invito a pranzo.  
“Tranquilla Dromeda” aveva detto subito la signora Weasley, “I ragazzi non sono tornati, sono ancora al negozio” aveva detto la donna, “Ma non mangeremo se nessuno apparecchia” aveva aggiunto poi con un certo cipiglio guardando i suoi figli.  
La donna aveva recuperato dalla sua borsa quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una tortiera, “Spero non si sia rovinata” aveva detto, allungandola verso Molly.  
Gli altri avevano tutti lanciato uno sguardo interessato al dolce, “Torta al limone” aveva riportato con onesta, un sorriso sul viso, che celava però qualcosa. Harry si chiese se nella sua memoria in relazione a quel dolce, ci fosse anche i visi di Tonks e suo marito. “Sembra buona” aveva commentato Fleur raggiungendoli, dando un occhio alla torta, se Molly avesse avuto l’intenzione di allungarla verso la nuora, le mani della giovane donna erano state presto piene di nuovo.  
Fleur aveva raccolto Teddy direttamente dalle mani di Harry, “Come sta _le plus bel enfant du monde **[2]**?_” aveva chiesto, con le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso.  
“Viky dove è?” aveva strillato invece Teddy, “È fuori, _andiomo_ anche noi, così _focciomo_ contenti Molly?” aveva domandato retorica la ragazza, portando via il bambino.  
Mentre gli imitavano, Harry aveva chiaramente sentito Andromeda chiedere a Percy della ‘Famosissima-Audrey’ facendo diventare paonazzo il ragazzo sulle guance, mentre raccontava perché la ragazza non potesse essere lì.  
Ginny aveva accompagnato la madre anche fuori, dopo aver guardato la sua faccia sul giornale si era accodata a sua madre, bacchetta alla mano, pronta a sistemare il tavolo in giardino.  
Harry era rimasto in soggiorno con Hermione.  
“Così tragico al Ministero?” aveva chiesto poi, “No. Nulla di irrisolvibile” aveva detto Hermione, con una punta di insicurezza.  
“Hermione” aveva ripetuto Harry, “Sono gli _Esposizionist_ i, danno un gran bel da fare, ecco tutto” aveva aggiunto, “Lo so” aveva commentato Harry, “Il mio ufficio non si occupa di loro, però ecco abbiamo idea che alcune frange Esposizioniste si sono avvicinate al movimento _Benista_ [3]” aveva commentato.  
Hermione si era morsa un labbro, “Spero siano poche” aveva commentato, “Nel senso io non sono in completo disaccordo con gli Esposizionisti, ma ecco, no, i Benisti no” aveva stabilito secca.  
“Tu?” aveva chiesto Hermione a bruciapelo poi.  
“Non lo so, non ci ho mai pensato ti confesso” aveva aggiunto.  
“Comunque mercoledì mattino ho un incontro con Waynar Kowalski” aveva aggiunto Hermion, prima di prendere anche lei il giornale.  
“Non finivi in copertina ormai da qualche settimana” aveva valutato con un accenno di sorriso, “Stava andando così bene” aveva esclamato Harry. Era stato a causa di un caso a Glasgow; Harry non voleva più pensarci.  
Hermione aveva allungato una mano per scompigliarli i capelli, per quanto fossero già di loro intrecciati e spettinati. “Sarà un circo mediatico insopportabile sì, ma il mondo ne ha bisogno” aveva sussurrato poi, “Mi dispiace” aveva concesso.  
“Spero che arriverà il giorno in cui il mondo non avrà più bisogno di me” aveva confidato Harry, “Di guardare alla mia vita con tutta questa morbosità”.  
Tutto sommato però doveva dire di non avere nulla di cui lamentarsi, il mondo magico era in pace, nella maniera in cui il mondo poteva esserlo – le cose orribili continuavano a succedere, ma per quelle lui era solo l’Auror Harry Potter e non il Bambino-che-era-sopravvissuto – la cicatrice non gli pizzicava più, aveva una famiglia che lo riempiva di gioia ed avrebbe sposato Ginny.  
Andava tutto bene.  
Poi il camino era letteralmente esploso in fumo e colpi di tosse.  
“Quella non era metropolvere!” aveva sentito esclamare Ron, sbucare dal comignolo con i capelli rossi completamente rizzati sulla testa e la faccia coperta di fuliggine viola.  
“Era un esperimento, brillantemente, fallito!” aveva aggiunto George spuntando dietro di lui, mentre batteva una mano sul moncherino dell’orecchio per … Harry non aveva capito esattamente cosa …  
Ma era nelle stesse condizioni di suo fratello.  
“Non voglio neanche sapere cosa volevi progettare” lo aveva rimbeccato Angelina Johnson, che negli ultimi tempi, quando non si allenava, era diventata un ospite piuttosto fisso della Tana. Anche il suo viso era impiastricciato.  
“Era _Metropolvere a Sorpresa_ , per fare un effetto più incisivo negli ingressi, ideale per le feste” si era difeso George.  
Tutti e tre poi avevano occhieggiato Hermione ed Harry.  
“Come è andata la mattinata in negozio?” aveva chiesto subito lei, scampando ad un bacio che Ron si era porto per darle, Harry l’aveva vista mimare con le labbra un ‘ _Sciacquati la faccia’_ , “Fantastica, abbiamo passato la giornata ad imballare pacchi ed affittare gufi” aveva detto Ron, spento, abbassando gli occhi. A quel punto Hermione si era tirata sulle punte dei piedi ed aveva schioccato un bacio sulle labbra del fidanzato, guadagnando un’ombra di viola anche lei sulle guance, ma il sorriso che era comparso sul viso di Ron era abbagliante.  
“La Mansarda avrà bisogno di una pulita piuttosto netta, si” aveva concordato Angelina.  
La domenica mattina il negozio era formalmente chiuso, ma i due proprietari – e Angelina, quando capitava – la passavano ad occuparsi di spedire gli ordini raccolti, quasi tutti destinati alla Scuole di Magie e Stregonerie di Hogwarts.  
“Gli altri?” aveva chiesto George guardandoli, “In Giardino, ad apparecchiare la tavole, dovremmo andare anche noi o vostra madre si infurierà” aveva detto Harry, lanciando il giornale sul divano.  
Ormai era in ballo.  
L’avrebbero aspettato settimane di completa follia per organizzare il matrimonio più sospirato del mondo magico, lui che si sarebbe accontento di celebrarlo con dieci persone, nel giardino dei Weasley.  
“Prima lavatevi la faccia tutti e tre” però gli aveva avvertiti Hermione, “Quattro” era stata la risposta di George.

“Ma potete crederci?” stava dicendo Molly, “Potete crederci che la mia ultima figlia si sposerà e non i miei più grandi” aveva detto occhieggiando i suoi ragazzi, “Con Charlie ormai ho perso le speranze, ma voi tre” stava dicendo.  
Percy aveva cominciato a guardare con attenzione maniacale il suo bicchiere di succo di zucca, il viso allungato era rosso.  
Lui ed Audrey erano in rapporto da almeno un paio d’anni, nonostante Percy avesse cercato di tenerlo nascosto, onestamente Harry era ignorante di come funzionava la loro relazione.  
George aveva riso forzatamente, prima di lanciare uno sguardo ad Angelina Jonhnson, che di rimando si era ficcata in bocca una porzione d’arrosto. Secondo Ginny era palese che i due avessero una relazione, ma sembravano intenzionati a tenerlo sottobanco, per un po’ almeno.  
Ron aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, ma era ad Hermione che era andata di traverso l’acqua.  
La situazione tra i due, invece, Harry aveva le notizie di prima mano, da entrambi, in due versioni completamente diverse.  
Ron si sentiva nervoso, inferiore, nonostante fosse finito sulle figurine delle Cioccorane – cosa che continuava a sbandierare a chiunque – si limitava ad essere un commesso nel negozio del fratello, con un passato da Auror, mentre Hermione era impiegata al ministero con una brillante carriera futura.  
La sua amica d’altro canto aveva casualmente fatto notare ad Harry, con incremento da quando lui e a Ginny avevano deciso di sposarsi, che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto convolare a nozze, non era una sua priorità, la sua carriera al ministero lo era, la costruzione di un mondo magico più illuminato – e la liberazione degli elfi domestici – quindi sì non era una cosa senza cui non poteva morire, però non sarebbe stato qualcosa di negativo.  
“Molly, non tormentare i ragazzi” aveva detto invece Arthur Weasley, venendo in soccorso dei suoi figli, posando poi una mano sulla spalla di sua moglie.  
“Ma sì, Molly” aveva aggiunto poi Andromeda, “Sono giovani, non è più come hai nostri tempi” aveva dato manforte Andromeda, “Senza considerare che anche Ted si prese una vita per chiedermi la mano e pensare che vivevamo insieme da anni, in una mansarda a Nocturne Alley” aveva ridacchiato, il suo tono era gioviale, ma era carico di nostalgia “Avevo pure già avuto Nimphadora” lo aveva detto senza lacrimosità nel tono, ma gli occhi si erano velati di tristezza, “Dai ai ragazzi il tempo che serve loro” aveva aggiunto poi più morigerata.  
Le parole della donna non avevano comunque alleviato la tensione dei tre fratelli.  
“Arthur no” aveva ripreso a parlare Molly, “Sempre stato un uomo sicuro di se” aveva riferito prendendo la mano di suo marito. “Anche Bill” aveva cinguettato Fleur, posando la testa sulla spalla di suo marito con un sorriso zuccheroso, che l’uomo aveva ricambiato.  
Ginny aveva ridacchiato, infilando i capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio, “Ad Harry, lo ho chiesto io” aveva ammesso senza un minimo di imbarazzo, strizzando l’occhio – sano – verso il fidanzato.  
“Si, confermo mi sono quasi strozzata con l’anello nella torta” aveva scherzato Harry con estremo divertimento.  
Il resto del pranzo si era svolto più o meno bene.  
Almeno fino a che Percy non aveva mangiato per sbaglio uno dei dolcetti che George – spergiurando fossero sicuri – aveva finito per assumere una tintarella azzurro acceso, ma era comunque stato divertente, come quasi tutte le domeniche.  
Harry viveva nella periferia della Londra babbana, con Ginny, con un bagno piccolo come una scatola da scarpe ed un divano-letto in soggiorno, un ficus in cucina e Kreacher, tra gli allenamenti di Ginny ed il lavoro come Auror non passavano molto tempo lì dentro e Harry preferiva di gran lunga le domeniche alla Tana.  
Aveva sempre amato il tempo trascorso lì.  
L’appartamento era solo momentaneo, sia Harry, sia Ginny guadagnavano abbastanza, oltre alla fortuna dei Potter su cui potevano contare, ma stavano mettendo da parte per il ‘futuro’, il matrimonio, sistemare Grimould Place e altre cose.

La calma scesa nel momento in cui Andromeda si era prodigata nel distribuire le varie fette di dolce, in piattini lievitanti, si era interrotta a causa di un rumore secco. Una smaterializzazzione, tutti gli occhi si erano voltati nell’angolo del giardino dove erano comparse un paio di figure, terrorizzando un paio di gnomi da giardino.  
Un uomo con un paio di baffi a manubrio rosso fuoco e con la testa lucida rasata, vestito con un doppio petto, Harry lo aveva visto spesso ai grandi momenti della famiglia Weasley: matrimoni, funerali e battesimi. Durante le Nozze di Bill e Fleur, fortemente alticcio, aveva scambiato Harry sotto pozione polisucco per suo figlio.  
Per il resto non ci aveva parlato molto.  
L’uomo teneva il braccetto di una strega anziana, vestita di tutto punto, con un cappello appuntito come una freccia verde petrolio ed una mantella che la riparava dal freddo, nonostante il tempo primaverile aveva mitigato il clima.  
“Gawain! Non ti aspettavo!” aveva esclamato con gioia Arthur, “E _mamma_!” aveva esclamato poi, dirigendosi verso i due.  
Gawain aveva abbracciato suo fratello, dando un paio di pacche sulle spalle al fratello; differentemente da Arthur che era alto e allampanato, Gawain era più basso di lui ma più robusto, come George e Charlie.  
La madre di Arthur – ed Harry realizzava di non averla mai vista fino a quel momento – era una cosa piccola, bianca e farinosa, tutta curva.  
“La mamma ci teneva a venire” aveva detto subito Gawain, mentre Arthur abbracciava la donna.  
“Quella è la nonna” aveva sussurrato Ginny al suo orecchio, “Credo sia la prima volta che la vedo” aveva commentato Hermione, incerta.  
“Ci credo, erano vent’anni che non usciva da casa sua” aveva detto invece George, “Praticamente da quando è morto il nonno” aveva considerato Percy, “Praticamente l’ultima volta che è venuta a trovarci Ginny era più piccola di Viky” aveva raccontatoBill, lanciando uno sguardo alla sua bambina, che entro il mese prossimo avrebbe compiuto due anni, con il viso sporco di zucchero, mentre se ne stava al fianco di Teddy che si divertiva a cambiare le fattezze della sua faccia per farla ridacchiare ancora di più.  
Anche Molly si era alzata per andare incontro ai nuovi venuti, salutando sua suocera con due baci frettolosi sulle guance, “Ella è bello vederti!” aveva detto, con una certa tensione.  
Arthur aveva preso sottobraccio sua madre, imitando Gawain ed aveva aiutato la strega verso la tavola, dove Molly aveva fatto apparire due sedie in più.  
Era difficile decifrare quanti anni avesse la signora, probabilmente era più giovane di quanto non avesse mai visto Silente, ma sembrava molto più anziana della McGonagall[4].

Molly si era prodigata subito nell’elencare i suoi figli, chiedendo ad ognuno di essi se la vecchia lì ricordava.  
“Lui è Percy, lo ricordi Percy?” più o meno per ogni figlio a cui la vecchia rispondeva con un movimento tenue del capo, annuendo, alternato dalla presentazione degli altri commensali, “Lei è Angelina, la fidanza di George, ricordi George?” aveva chiesto poi.  
La ragazza si era fatta paonazza sulle gote scure a quella presentazione, “Invece questa bambina adorabile è Victoire” aveva detto Molly, “La tua prima pronipote” aveva esclamato entusiasta Arthur, letteralmente sollevando dalla sedia la bambina, per portarla vicina alla donna, “L’ _abbiomo_ _chiamota_ così in onore della vittoria della guerra” si era inserita immediatamente Fleur.  
La madre di Arthur aveva guardato la bambina e la bocca rugosa si era arricciata in un sorriso, aveva mosso la mano, con lentezza, accarezzandone i capelli biondo-argentei.  
“Non è rossa” aveva commentato, il suo tono era sembrato confuso.  
“No, ha ripreso da Fleur” aveva detto Bill, con un sorriso pieno di vita, “La prima” aveva insistito la vecchia.  
“Si, noi Weasley siamo rossi da generazioni” era intervenuto Gawain, “Tuo padre diceva sette-generazioni” aveva commentato la donna.  
“Victoire è il simbolo di una nuova era” aveva esclamato Ginny.  
Molly aveva ripreso a presentare gli ultimi ospiti come tra cui lui, Teddy ed Andromeda.  
La vecchia signoria Weasley aveva incatenato lo sguardo verso Andromeda, “Sei stata fortunata” aveva detto poi lapidaria, “Somigli più a Druella rispetto a Cygnus” aveva detto.  
La signora Tonks era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante, sbattendo gli occhi scuri, “Si, me lo ha detto molte volte, da ragazzina” aveva ammesso con un certo imbarazzo.  
“Del brandy?” aveva chiesto poi George, “Ho mai rifiutato del Brandy?” aveva chiesto Gawain con un sorriso bello contagioso, oltre i baffi a manubrio rossi, dei Weasley aveva anche la carnagione pallida, puntellata di lentiggini rosee.  
Gli occhi però non erano azzurri, ma di un castano scuro, Harry poté indovinare non fosse un eredità materna. La vecchia aveva occhi chiari come suo figlio, anzi nel guardarli bene, anche se il colore era diverso Harry riconosceva la stessa forma di quelli di Ginny.  
Ebbe l’impressione che da giovane la donna doveva somigliare a sua nipote in qualche maniera.  
“Tu, mamma, vuoi del brandy?” aveva chiesto Arthur; Harry non era sicuro di aver mai visto così il signor Weasley, sembrava contento e nervoso allo stesso tempo. “Sono troppo vecchia” aveva risposto sterile la donna, sollevando una mano, guantata di verde brillante per rifiutare il bicchiere.  
  
“Come stanno i ragazzi e Marna, Gawain?” aveva chiesto invece Molly.  
“Stanno tutti bene, degli scalmanati” aveva detto subito l’uomo, “Artie si è trasferito in Congo, alleva _Mokele mbembe **[5]**_ e in inglese oltre _Ciao_ e _Papà_ sa dire anche _Scoiattolo_ , non so perché” aveva raccontato.  
“Artie è il nostro primo cugino” aveva spiegato Bill, “Si ha vissuto tutta la vita con la mia ex moglie, Annika, in Russia”aveva raccontato l’uomo, “Sandy si sta preparando per i G.U.F.O., come tutti i Weasley è diventato un prefetto” aveva detto con orgoglio.  
George aveva tossicchiato, “Mi sento profondamente offeso” aveva detto pomposo, “Si, lui era al primo anno …” aveva mormorato Ginny, ricordando probabilmente l’anno in cui Hogwarts era stata in mano ai Carrow.  
Gawain aveva annuito, “Si ed adora sua cugina” aveva detto l’uomo con un sorriso bello pieno “Ha il tuo poster in camera” le aveva raccontato. Ginny aveva riso in maniera frizzante e piena di vita, “Invece Bilius ha cominciato quest’anno. Marna è un po’ triste perché dice che è orribile rientrare la sera e non avere i bambini per casa”, aveva raccontato con una punta di divertimento, “In realtà mancano molto anche a me” aveva aggiunto.  
“Grifondoro, vero?” aveva domandato invece George, “Ovviamente” aveva detto pieno di orgoglio l’uomo, “Come tutti in famiglia d’altronde” aveva riportato con un certo orgoglio.  
Fleur aveva guardato suo marito con un cipiglio, giustamente lei veniva da un’altra scuola, c’erano state un paio di risate a tavola, interrotte solo dalla vecchia signora, che aveva sollevato una mano ed aveva tirato un buffetto a suo figlio, “Non è vero” aveva detto poi, sorridendo arcigna.  
“Me ne dimentico sempre, avevamo il nemico in casa” aveva ridacchiato Gawain.  
“Oh, lei non era grifondoro … signora Weasley” aveva detto un po’ incerta Angelina.  
Tecnicamente a quel tavolo c’erano tre persone che potevano fregiarsi di quel titolo e di norma Angelina chiamava così solo Molly.  
C’era volte in cui anche Harry la chiamava ancora così.  
La vecchia con quegli occhi così chiari li aveva guardati, “Io sono un membro della nobilissima casa di Salazar Serpeverde” aveva la donna piena d’orgoglio, “E prima che qualcuno di voi dica qualcosa: Merlino è stato il più grande mago al mondo oltre che un fiero sostenitore dell’integrazione tra Maghi e Babbani” aveva stabilito la vecchia.  
“Ricordo che una delle prime cose che mi hai detto è che tutti i maghi cattivi finivano a Serpeverde” aveva ricordato Harry a Ron, oltre che non avrebbe mai accettato di essere un serpeverde.  
Ginnyaveva portato la mano davanti alla bocca, “Credo che mamma abbia citato molte volte la nonna come esempio per questo” aveva sussurrato lei.  
“Nonna Weasley una serpeverde, inaspettato” aveva ridacchiato Angelina, strizzando l’occhio a George, “Segreti che non avresti mai voluto che venissero rivelati” aveva aggiunto.  
“Ma anche molti maghi oscuri, Nonna” aveva valutato Percy, “L’Ambizione può guidare su strade tortuose” aveva cercato di limitare i danni la donna, dando uno sguardo piuttosto allusivo a suo nipote. Harry ebbe la sensazione che la donna sapesse bene del periodo di allentamento che Percy aveva avuto nei confronti della sua famiglia gli anni della guerra.  
Notò che anche Percy, come tutti i presenti al tavolo – o quasi – aveva riconosciuto chiaramente il commento, così il ragazzo aveva deglutito un po’ forzatamente abbassando lo sguardo.  
Molly era venuta in soccorso di suo figlio, “Ma come mai sei qui Ella?” aveva chiesto poi, passandole una fetta di dolce al limone, per quello la donna non si sentiva vecchia evidentemente.  
“Ci vive la mia famiglia, pensavo di essere ben accetta” aveva risposto la donna con acredine.  
“Certo!” aveva detto subito Molly, punta di vergogna, cosa che evidentemente Ella doveva aver saputo.  
La donna aveva sorriso, “Ho letto sul giornale che la mia unica nipote si sposa” aveva detto poi, gettando uno sguardo a Ginny, “Di solito Artur mi scrive sempre” aveva aggiunto con una punta di risentimento.  
“Ma lo avrei fatto. Oggi!” aveva cercato di giustificarsi il signor Weasley colmo di imbarazzo, “Nonna” aveva parlato Ginny, “È colpa mia” aveva detto, “Non ero sicura di quando sarebbe uscita la pubblicazione” aveva ammesso. Harry sapeva che non era del tutto vero, sapevano da giorni in che giorno sarebbe uscita la foto.  
“Menti così bene che fingerò di crederti” aveva stabilito Ella; “Zio Bilius ci ha sempre detto che Ginny era uguale alla nonna” aveva sussurrato George ad Angelina, che aveva ridacchiato.  
“Sono contenta che tu sia venuta, Ella” aveva detto poi Molly, “Solo che dopo aver mancato le nozze di Bill …”aveva aggiunto poi, plateale.  
“Ho avuto un intossicazione da Betulla Marciotta, Molly, ho una certa età” si era giustificata la signora anziana, “La nascita di Victoire” aveva insistito la signora Weasley, “Si. Quella è stata una mia mancanza” aveva ammesso, “Mi pare però di aver fatto recapitare un ottimo dono, però” aveva aggiunto.  
“ _Oui_ , era molto grazioso” aveva rivelato Fleur, con un sorriso zuccheroso sulle labbra, prima di spiegare fosse un vestito pieno di pizzi e merletti, fatto a mano. “Ma quindi una delle caratteristiche necessarie per essere una signora Weasley è saper lavorare a maglia?” aveva chiesto Angelina, “Inizi a prendere appunti?” l’aveva provocata Ginny con una risata.  
“Io sto _imporondo_ l’uncinetto” aveva ridacchiato Fleur, alcuni occhi si era arpionati sulla figura di Hermione, “Che c’è?” aveva domandato quella confusa.  
Le orecchie e le guance di Ron avevano raggiunto la stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli, “Hermione si è messa avanti” si era inserito Harry, “Durante il nostro quarto anno era diventata un portento a fare cappellini” aveva raccontato, ricordando quanto tempo aveva passato ad osservare la sua amica sferruzzare. “Non somigliavano neanche a cappelli” aveva esclamato Hermione, “Oh, be, gli elfi domestici non erano del tuo stesso parare, visto che avevano smesso di pulire la torre per evitare di raccoglierli” aveva fatto notare Ron.  
“L’unico che non si sta applicando dunque è il nostro Harry” aveva detto George, “Scherzi? Ricamo benissimo” aveva ridacchiato l’uomo, facendo ridere l’intera tavolata.

“Si” aveva detto Ella Weasley, incrociando le dita nodose sul ventre, “Si?” aveva chiesto Ginny, “Un Potter” aveva ripetuto la vecchia, “Sembrano fatti tutti uguali, quasi fatti con un incantesimo duplicante” aveva ridacchiato poi, aveva un sorriso arcigno.  
“Ne ha conosciuti molti?” aveva chiesto Harry, che sedeva al fianco della sua fidanzata, mentre l’anziana signora sedeva di fronte loro, sul divano.  
Ella era piccola di statura, aveva gli occhi chiari, ma la forma, così da vicino, non poteva che ricordare quella di sua nipote. La pelle era chiara, come la carta, tirata sulle ossa, come un teschio, i capelli erano bianchi come il nevischio, tirati in una crocchia severa.  
“Si, mia cugina ne sposò uno, si chiamava Charlus” aveva stabilito, “Stessi capelli indisciplinati” aveva detto, “Solo notevolmente più brutto” aveva aggiunto onesta.  
Ginny non era riuscita a trattenere una risata, “Quando Jasper Potter ha sposato Elizabeth Prince eravamo tutti molto stupiti” aveva raccontato, “O almeno così mi disse mia madre. Quando li ho conosciuti io erano entrambi due vecchi fiammagranchi” aveva detto.  
“Comunque ho visto un paio di ritratti, lui era un uomo attraente e sua moglie era una vera bruttezza” disse la vecchia sfacciata, “Quando hanno avuto dei figli, Henry era bello come il sole e James era uno degli uomini più brutti che avessi mai visto, suo figlio Charlus tristemente era uguale[6]” aveva raccontato, “Naso adunco, giurerei anche un occhio pigro” aveva raccontato.  
Harry era rimasto in silenzio, affascinato.  
Non aveva avuto modo di conoscere molte persone che potessero parlargli de Potter, nonostante tutto, quando era rimasto morto, Harry non aveva più un solo parente in vita; non sapeva neanche quanto questi uomini di cui parlava Ella Weasley, fossero vicini a lui nel sangue.  
“Però Charlus la faceva ridere, un sacco” aveva raccontato la donna con una punta di divertimento, “E nonostante tutto non aveva interesse nelle quisquiglie di purezza o meno” aveva raccontato Ella, “La mia famiglia non ha apprezzato molto le mie scelte matrimoniali, ma Drusilla e Charlus non hanno mai fatto finta che non esistessi” aveva raccontato. “Di rimando io ho sempre preferito essere Ella Weasley che Cedrella Black” aveva aggiunto.  
Aveva fatto una pausa, gli occhi azzurri si erano distratti per un secondo, fissandosi sull’orologio della famiglia.  
Dalla prima volta che Harry lo aveva visto, era cambiato, i posti segnate erano ingrossati, con le rispettive abitazioni, anche le lancette erano aumentate, come quella di Harry – ed una era caduta.  
“Riguardo a Charlus e Dorea … adoravo loro figlio Jeremiah, per fortuna somigliava un sacco a mia cugina, sempre quei capelli ingestibili, ma occhietti grigi ed un nasino all’insù” aveva raccontato poi, “Un bel giovane troppo attratto dai vizi, per questo si è dedicato a troppe facezie e non ha mai pensato di sistemarsi. D’altronde era anche giovane” aveva detto, “Però ti avrebbe preso con sé, _sicuramente_ , se avesse potuto” aveva affermato.  
Purtroppo per Harry, anche se quella circostanza si fosse resa possibile, si sarebbe dovuto arrangiare a vivere ugualmente con i Durslay, anche in quel caso.  
“Sfortunatamente è morto prima della tua nascita, credo fosse il mille-novecento-settantadue; aveva solo ventisei anni. La gente disse che fu un incidente, ma Jemmy era uno che tra i suoi molti vizi aveva anche la _sincerità_ e non si era mai imbavagliato nel denunciare ciò che non riteneva giusto, è non erano poche le ingiustizie in quegli anni” aveva ammesso, senza nascondere l’amarezza.  
“Mi sembra sia un tratto di famiglia” aveva commentato Ginny, allungando una mano per sfiorare la punta dei capelli irsuti di Harry.  
“Lei … lei conosceva anche i miei parenti più stretti?” aveva chiesto poi con coraggio Harry, Ella stava sorridendo arcigna e sinistra verso la nipote.  
“Non conoscevo tuo padre, no” aveva ammesso, “Tuo nonno Fleamont aveva, credo, dieci anni più di me” aveva detto, “Non abbiamo frequentato Hogwarts assieme, ma è capitato di incontrarlo in qualche salotto” aveva raccontato, “Prima che sposasse tua nonna Euphemia, era un gran partito, non adatto a me, certo” aveva ridacchiato, “Uno degli uomini più brillanti di quegli anni, prima di lui i Potter erano benestanti, poi … Oh be, diciamo che non avevano nulla da invidiare a famiglie più illustri” aveva raccontato.  
“Pero tu gli somigli, proprio” aveva dichiarato Ella, con un sorriso criptico, “Trovo sempre che i nipoti somiglino ai nonni” aveva raccontato, prima di dare uno sguardo a Ginny.  
“Ho visto una tua foto, in soffitta, da giovane” aveva raccontato proprio la sua promessa sposa, “Certo io non ho mai posseduto capelli così belli” aveva detto la vecchia, allungando una mano per raccogliere una ciocca di capelli rossi della nipote, “Erano la parte che preferivo di tuo nonno” aveva raccontato, “Io avevo questo biondo spento, come se un pittore si fosse dimenticato di rifornire il pennello nel colore” aveva detto.  
“E come lo hai conosciuto, il nonno?” aveva chiesto Ginny, incuriosita. “Sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, al primo anno” aveva raccontato, “Non volevo sedermi né con mia sorella né con i miei cugini” aveva aggiunto, “Così mi ero infilata in uno scompartimento, Tim era lì, incastrato tra le tue prozie: Daisy e Ethel[7]” aveva ricordato, “L’undicenne più adorabile che avessi mai visto, aveva questi occhioni grandi e la zazzera rossa” aveva aggiunto, il tono duro si era macchiato di dolcezza.  
“Tim?” aveva chiesto Ginny, “Tuo nonno non è mai stato molto contento del suo nome: _Septimus_ ” aveva risposto la donna.  
Ella aveva ripreso a parlare poi, “Comunque non abbiamo avuto contatti fino a quella dannata lezione sugli Avvicini al terzo anno, difesa contro le arti oscure” aveva raccontato, “Quel birbone di Dumbledore si divertì un sacco a mischiare le case quell’anno” aveva aggiunto.  
“Difesa? Pensavo insegnasse Trasfigurazione” si era lasciato sfuggire Harry, ripescando i ricordi del diario, “Si, ha cambiato cattedra dopo, penso proprio l’anno dopo il mio settimo” aveva raccontato Ella.  
“Ma non sono venuta qui per parlare di vecchie cariatidi, ma per darti una cosa” aveva detto la signora, rivolgendosi a Ginny, poi aveva infilato una mano nella sua borsa, era datata, la pelle era completamente rovinata e le frange erano tutte arricciate e di lunghezza diversa. Aveva estratto da essa una scatolina di legno laccata di rosso, dandola poi a Ginny.  
La ragazza l’aveva presa ed aperta, al suo interno c’era un bracciale rigido d’argento – o oro bianco – su cui era stata incastonata una pietra nera, dalla sfumatura violacea.  
“Apparteneva a mia madre, Lysandra Yaxley” aveva raccontato Ella, Harry aveva avuto un leggero fremito nel ricordo del mangiamorte che aveva quello stesso nome, “Sarebbe dovuto andare a mia sorella Callidora, la maggiore di casa” aveva raccontato, “Ma lei me lo infilò di forza il giorno del mio matrimonio. Serviva qualcosa di _antico”_ aveva aggiunto.  
“Pensavo che la famiglia ti avesse scacciato” aveva notato Ginny, “Lo ha fatto. Un giorno sono uscita di casa e non ho più visto mia madre, la maggior parte dei miei cugini, mia sorella minore. Ho anche scoperto che zio Sirius aveva bruciato il mio nome dall’arazzo di famiglia” aveva detto.  
“Callidora però aveva sposato Harfang Longbottom. Un matrimonio combinato, nessun amore, Harftag era un arrivista prima di ogni altra cosa ed aveva sposato una ragazza di una rispettabilissima famiglia per avere facile accesso alle conoscenze giuste, ma non aveva pregiudizi di sorta” aveva fatto una pausa “O meglio ne aveva solo sulla stupidità” aveva raccontato, “Sono venuti al matrimonio mio e di Tim” aveva detto, “Lei non mi ha detto mezza parola, tranne infilarmi di forza il braccialetto” aveva aggiunto, “Callidora non ha mai potuto soprassedere sulla purezza del sangue. Era intrinseco in lei” aveva detto, “Certo, Tim era un purosangue, nonostante le sue convinzioni” si era lasciata sfuggire.  
“Comunque avrei voluto dare quell’affare alla mia prima figlia femmina, ma non ne ho avute” aveva detto, “Forse sarebbe stato più appropriato per il tuo battesimo, ma meglio tardi che mai” aveva dichiarato.  
“Grazie nonna” aveva detto poi Ginny, osservando il bracciale.  
“Sono felice che tu ti sia trovata un brav’uomo” aveva stabilito Ella sorridendo gentile, “Adesso devo parlare con tuo padre” aveva aggiunto poi, “C’è un avvenimento che ho mancato e non potrò mai fare ammenda” aveva detto agra.  
Harry ebbe l’impressione di sapere a cosa si stesse riferendo[8].

  


  


* * *

[1] In realtà non so se Harry possa aver mai letto “Catch-22” però mi piace pensare che poi, con più calma, abbia recuperato libri, anche babbani.

[2] Il più bel bambino del mondo, fonte: google translate.

[3] Giuro più avanti darò una spiegazione legittima ( ~~e forse soddisfacente)~~ su di loro.

[4] Ho deciso di lasciare i cognomi originali, mentre per le Case, Incantesimi, Piante (etc …) ho deciso di andare per il vecchio adattamento (Insomma: Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Fattura Orcovolante e compagnia. ~~Mi tengo riserve sulla questione Salice-Schiaffeggiante/Platano-Picchiatore~~ ).

[5] Il _Mokele Mbembe_ (“Colui che ostacola il corso dei fiumi” da lingua lingala) è una creatura la cui esistenza non è stata _ancora_ dimostrata; vivrebbe in Congo.

[6] Il James a cui si fa riferimento è il nome che ho scelto per il padre del Charlus Potter che ha sposato Drusella Black, che ho impropriamente fatto divenire fratello di Henry Potter (nonno di James) che avrebbe poi avrebbe avuto come figlio Fleamont, che avrebbe avuto James, nominato così in onore del prozio (forse).

[7] Tecnicamente, se non ricordo male, Ginny era la prima femmina nata in generazioni nella famiglia Weasley, ho cambiato questa cosa per puro divertimento, Ginny è l’unica femmina della sua generazione. Ho deciso invece di fare di Septimus Weasley l’unico maschio con sei sorelle maggiori (per ‘rovesciare’ la situazione di Ginny) ma in realtà è più probabile che fosse il settimo di sette maschi e che lo abbiano chiamato così perché non avevano più fantasia ahah.

[8] Si, non so se serve specificarlo, però era il funerale di Fred.


	2. Hogwarts, cara Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Il primo anno dopo la guerra il ruolo lo ha avuto l’auror Berrycloth, come gentile concessione del ministero” aveva raccontato, “Però il suo contratto è durato solo un anno” aveva raccontato, “Così ho assunto la professoressa M.C. Nihil, è una competente spezza-incantesimi, una buona amica di Bill Weasley” aveva detto, “Solo che dopo un anno, la signorina Nihil ha ritenuto la carriera di spezzatrice molto più interessante di quella di insegnante, così ha trovato lavoro in una cooperativa di maghi-archeologi” aveva aggiunto, sembrava affranta, “Allora ho dato la cattedra a Denys Crawlin” aveva raccontato, “Un vecchio compagno di scuola, però, dopo un anno, mi ha detto, sue testuali parole, ‘Troppo Vecchio per questo lavoro’” aveva fatto una mezza risata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purtroppo posso dirvi che nell’aggiornare non sono sempre così celere e che questa è più un eccezione che la regola.  
> Bene, inoltre, come ho detto nello scorso capitolo: la storia non segue un ordine cronologico preciso (anzi rispetto l’ultimo capitolo abbiamo fatto un balzo molto avanti) prometto però di cercare di esplicitare meglio possibile la time-line degli eventi oltre che non fare troppi balzi repentini (nel senso, avremmo un paio di vicende consequenziali).

Hogwarts, cara Hogwarts

“Quindi Hermione ci stava dicendo di quello che è successo l’altro giorno a Portobello Road[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn1)” aveva detto Hagrid mentre versava un ingente coppa di tè dall’odore pungente nella tazza. Anche da adulto Harry aveva l’impressione ce la ceramica di Hagrid, sarebbe andata bene come piatto per mangiare una zuppa anziché sorseggiare un tè.  
Aveva sospirato, stanco.  
“Si. Ria è anche ricoverata al Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo al San Mungo e non ha idea di quanto tempo ci vorrà per uscire” aveva detto Harry lugubre, riferendosi alla sua partner auror, conoscendola sarebbe tornata alla sua scrivania ancora convalescente, ma più agguerrita che mai. “Meno male non siamo finiti sul giornale” aveva aggiunto Harry cupo.  
Si sentiva incredibilmente sporco da quel punto di vista, lui che per tanto tempo aveva riservato acredine contro il Ministero per la cesura che aveva messo sul giornale, per la questione Voldemort, adesso, si ritrovava a sperare che la Gazzetta del Profeta non pubblicasse niente.  
Sebbene la comunità magica dovesse sapere.

“Tu, Harry, come ci stai?” aveva chiesto poi Hagrid.  
“Bhe, per la prima volta da settimane preferisco occuparmi del matrimonio” aveva ammesso con onestà disarmante Harry.  
Hagrid aveva avvicinato a lui un piatto di biscotti, duri come sassi e tempellati da gocciole di cioccolato.  
“Potrei anche, e dico anche, capire gli Esposizionisti” aveva ammesso, “Questo perché loro non hanno mai conosciuto mio zio Vernon o non sarebbero così tranquilli. Però posso capirli, vogliono l’integrazione” aveva raccontato, “Ma i Benisti” aveva ripreso, “Davvero, non sono neanche passati dieci anni, dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts!” aveva esclamato, sentendo la rabbia montargli dentro.  
Certo i Benisti non erano mangiamorte, le loro erano solo idee, se non specifici focali composti da poche decine di persone, ma Harry pensava che le idee fossero potenti.

Un paio di tocchi contro la porta avevano interrotto l’afflusso di pensieri che aveva invaso la mente di Harry.  
“Aspettavi qualcuno, Hagrid?” aveva chiesto Harry. Aveva scritto al suo amico che sarebbe arrivato ad Hogwarts, per una certa incombenza, ed aveva chiesto ad Hagrid di incontrarsi.  
Chiaramente questo era stato prima dell’Affare a Portobello Road, quando l’umore di Harry era davvero diverso ed anche se il suo stato d’animo aveva subito un rovesciamento completo, non si era sentito di annullare i vari impegni presi.  
Poi era meglio essere lì che a casa.  
La preoccupazione rendeva Ginny isterica; la situazione a casa era ingestibile tra i preparativi vari ed eventuali del matrimonio, perfino Kreacher era diventato ingestibile – ignorando poi l’enorme parete della cucina che Harry aveva devoluto in favore nel trasformarlo in una bacheca per il caso Benista.  
“No, mi sembra” aveva ammesso il guardia-caccia, “Forse sarà qualche studente” aveva proposto Hagrid, “Ogni tanto qualcuno viene a prendersi il the o a mangiare le mie imbattibili scones” aveva esclamato l’uomo, passandosi una mano sulla barba ispida.  
“Avanti!” aveva esclamato a gran voce.  


La prima cosa che poté stabilire Harry fu che sicuramente quello non era uno studente, era un uomo, forse suo coetaneo, alto ed allampanato, con l’incarnato latte-e-caffè e riccioluti capelli serpentini. Indossava una camicia leggera, nonostante il pungente clima di quel particolare autunno, si erano lasciati alle spalle un’estate piuttosto fresca. “Hagrid! Non sapevo avessi ospiti!” aveva detto quello, arpionando gli occhi scuri su di lui, erano neri neri come gocce d’inchiostro, “Ma, per il corno di un Erumpet! Tu sei Harry Potter!” aveva esclamato pieno di vigore.  
Si, Harry era saturo da quella reazione, dopo oltre un decennio; eppure nel viso dell’uomo c’era così tanta gioia che quasi si era sentito in colpa per la sua esasperazione. “Si, sono io” aveva ammesso poi.  
“Rolf!” aveva esclamato Hagrid pieno di gioia, “Te la dissi, Rolf, ci piace sempre quando vieni” aveva aggiunto l’uomo, alzandosi in piedi per abbracciare il nuovo venuto.  


Rolf era più alto di Harry, forse anche di Ron, ma spariva completamente rispetto Hagrid e nel suo abbraccio.  
“Si, questo è Harry Potter, un buon mio amico” aveva detto Hagrid, ammiccando verso di lui, “Questo è Rolf!” aveva esclamato, “Scamader!” aveva precisato, “Sta conducendo uno studio sulla vita dei Thestral” aveva raccontato, “È un gran nome Rolf, nei nostri affari” aveva detto Hagrid  
Rolf aveva ridacchiato, pieno di imbarazzo.  
Harry si chiese genuinamente se facesse riferimento agli studiosi di creature magiche o i ricettatori di mostri vari ed eventuali.  
“Rispetto a Harry Potter direi di no” aveva detto poi Rolf, “Però ti ringrazio per i complimenti Hagrid” aveva esclamato con una risata.  
“Comunque se ti disturbo Hagrid, ripasso più tardi, ho adocchiato il tuo branco di schioppi sparacoda” aveva detto raggiante Rolf. Harry era piuttosto confuso e stupito che effettivamente qualcuno potesse essere così pieno di gioia nel riferirsi a quelle bestie infernali.  
“Ma no, Rolf, ci piace la tua compagnia, vero, Harry?” aveva chiesto Hagrid, rivolgendosi verso di lui, pregno di speranza, Harry aveva annuito, non certo che avrebbe potuto rifiutare nulla ad Hagrid. “Vieni a prendere il tè” aveva detto, quindi, Hagrid, “Angelica e bergamotto” aveva aggiunto.

“Aspetta, hai davvero cavalcato un thestral?” aveva esclamato Rolf Scamander con le labbra piene in un sorriso allegro, “Si” aveva confermato Harry, cotto un po’ dell’imbarazzo, mentre Hagrid rovesciava ancora un po’ di tè nella tinozza. “Con i miei amici” aveva detto, “Metà di loro non riuscivano a vederli” aveva raccontato. Nel corso del tempo era diventato un aneddoto carino da raccontare, ma Harry doveva confessare di non trovarlo divertente; non riusciva ad escludere dalla sua memoria quanto quello spericolato viaggio avesse portato alla morte del suo patrigno.  
“Non solo anche un ippogrifo e un drago” aveva detto Hagrid con ancora più entusiasmo, Rolf sembrava genuinamente ammirato, mentre si occupava di appiattire bene il tabacco nella pipa. Era un oggetto incredibilmente bello, il legno era ebano nero lucido, mentre il fornello era in sepiolite, c’era inciso il basso rilievo di un’idra finemente decorato. “Con quello ci siamo usciti dalla Gringott, io, Ron ed Hermione” aveva ridacchiato Harry.   
Non gli era mia piaciuto, mai, vantarsi di ciò che aveva fatto, semplicemente perché metà delle volte non aveva idea di come fosse successo e riconosceva di esser stato fortunato oltre ogni limite. Anche nelle situazioni odierne, se doveva essere onesto, sia a Glascow – dove il successo dell’impresa era stato un miracolo – sia a Portobello Road – dove uscirne vivi era stato oltre l’immaginazione – però, Harry stesso, doveva riconoscere che la storia del drago risultava sempre strabiliante.  


“Una volta ho accarezzato un Opaleye degli Antipodi, durante una spedizione in Oceania” aveva raccontato, “Mi ero sembrato _chimerico,_ ma credo di essermi sopravvalutato” aveva esclamato, pieno di vita.  
“Ma Harry non ci ha solo cavalcato un drago, ma ci ha combattuto uno, durante il torneo tre maghi” aveva raccontato subito Hagrid, “Si, il quarto campione” aveva scherzato, “Me lo ha raccontato Neville, una vita pazzesca, eh, Harry Potter” aveva esclamato, con un sorriso luminoso.  
Harry normalmente ad un commento simile si sarebbe dovuto forzare per mantenere un atteggiamento stoico, per evitare di urlare in faccia che avrebbe voluto avere una vita terribilmente più ordinaria di quella che aveva avuto. Che non c’era stato nulla di _pazzesco,_ che non provava un briciolo di gioia nel sapere che tutte le esperienze mortali che aveva vissuto – contro la sua volontà – fossero ridotte a miseri aneddoti. Normalmente.  
Ma Rolf Scamander aveva un’espressione così genuina, come se ogni parola da lui usata, fosse centellinata a dovere, che fosse onesto e sincero.  
“Avrei preferito un po’ meno” aveva ammesso alla fine, senza cattiveria. “Ma Harry qui, fa il modesto” aveva dichiarato Hagrid, prima di sciorinare a Rolf un’altra serie di imprese.  


“Un basilisco?” aveva esclamato ammirato, “Pazzesco, ne ho visto una volta uno piccolo a Shangai!” aveva aggiunto, “Non era più piccolo di un braccio e gli avevano cavato gli occhi, impietoso” aveva raccontato.  
“Quello che … era leggermente più grande” aveva sputato lui fuori, pieno di disagio.  
Rolf aveva accesso una fiammella con la punta della sua bacchetta, proprio sotto il fornello della pipa per ispirare.  
Un fumo denso dall’odore pepato si era rilasciato nell’aria.  
Harry aveva cercato di ammorbidire un biscotto con l’acqua del tè; “Pazzesco” aveva ripetuto nuovamente Rolf, completamente rapito dai discorsi di Harry, prima di ispirare ancora il fumo della sua pipa; “Ne vuoi un po’ Hagrid?” aveva proposto. “Poppy ha detto che è meglio se ci do una calmata con l’Erba Muscariana[[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn2)” aveva detto subito Hagrid, mentre Rolf l’allungava anche ad Harry per invitarlo a favorire. Fu tentato di accettare per un paio di secondi, poi alla fine declinò, la cosa non sembrò comunque turbare il ragazzo.  


“Hai detto Neville, prima?” aveva chiesto poi Harry, ricordando le parole di Rolf, “Si!” aveva esclamato ebro di gioia il ragazzo.  
“Siamo stati insieme a lui al Convegno Magico di Saperi Naturali del 2001 a Varsavia; io, Rolf e Neville” aveva raccontato Hagrid con un certo divertimento, “Ci siamo divertiti molto” aveva detto, “Conosco qualcuno che non sarebbe d’accordo, Hagrid” aveva ridacchiato Rolf.  
Il ragazzo aveva ispirato del fumo dalla sua pipa e poi aveva ripreso: “Invero, io e Neville, ci siamo conosciuti a Lozére[[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn3)” aveva raccontato, “All’ _Universitè d’Herbologie et Essérologie[ **[4]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn4)_ ” aveva detto, “Lui era al primo anno quando io ero al quarto” aveva detto.  
Si, Harry ricordava che Neville avesse frequentato un corso da tre anni da qualche parte in Francia, dopo aver lasciato il lavoro da auror[[5]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn5); Ginny aveva proposto diverse volte di andarlo a trovare, ma alla fine erano andati solo per la sua laurea – chi sa se c’era anche Rolf. “Solo che, be, il suo curriculum era da erbologista, mentre io ero un naturalista” aveva aggiunto. Harry non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse la differenza. “Si, siamo andati a trovarlo qualche anno fa, adesso però non vive più lì, è in America” aveva commentato Harry, “Si … è Appletown; Erbologia Applicata, ultimo anno. Andrò a trovarlo durante il Ringraziamento[[6]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn6), se finisco di scrivere questo compendio sull’Allevamento dei Thestral” aveva precisato subito Rolf, “Si, Hagrid è l’unico che gli ha allevati in Europa, vero?” aveva domandato retorico Harry.  
Facendo arrossire Hagrid sulle gote piene.  
“Una cosa eccezionale, davvero, mio nonno ne aveva uno nella sua riserva, ma era l’unico che riusciva ad avvicinarlo, mio padre e mia zia hanno preso più calci in faccia di quanto fosse accettabile” aveva ridacchiato Rolf.

L’ufficio della Preside era diverso da come era stato sotto gli anni di Dumbledore, era più simile all’ufficio che aveva quando Harry era al suo quinto anno, con più ricami e stoffe scozzesi del necessario.  
“Scusami per l’attesa, Potter” lo aveva accolto subito la McGonagall, con una stretta quasi materna. “Quella di oggi è stata una giornata oltremodo caotica” aveva raccontato, “Non si preoccupi professoressa McGonagall. Ho preso il tè con Hagrid e Rolf, non è stato un problema aspettare” aveva replicato Harry.  
La McGonagall aveva sollevato le sopracciglia, “Hai conosciuto il nostro Rolf” aveva valutato con un tentennamento nella voce, “Poverino è venuto per scrivere un compendio sui Thestral ed è stato reimpiegato parzialmente come Insegnante di Difesa alle Arti Oscure” aveva raccontato la donna, sembrava affievolita nello spirito; “Non ha tutte le competenze necessarie, ma sicuramente ne sa di creature magiche e di come trattarle” aveva raccontato.  
Harry aveva annuito, “Ancora problemi con la Cattedra, pensavo che la maledizione fosse sciolta” aveva valutato invece Harry.  
La professoressa aveva scosso il capo, “Sei un auror, Harry, avrai imparato che uno dei più gravi problemi con le maledizioni, una volta rotte, le suggestioni restano” aveva raccontato la donna, sedendosi nuovamente dietro la sua scrivania. Era sgombera di tutte le chincaglierie che l’avevano occupata i tempi del professor Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall era una donna metodica ed ordinata.  
“Il primo anno dopo la guerra il ruolo lo ha avuto l’auror Berrycloth, come gentile concessione del ministero” aveva raccontato, “Però il suo contratto è durato solo un anno” aveva raccontato, “Così ho assunto la professoressa M.C. Nihil[[7]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftn7), è una competente spezza-incantesimi, una buona amica di Bill Weasley” aveva detto, “Solo che dopo un anno, la signorina Nihil ha ritenuto la carriera di spezzatrice molto più interessante di quella di insegnante, così ha trovato lavoro in una cooperativa di maghi-archeologi” aveva aggiunto, sembrava affranta, “Allora ho dato la cattedra a Denys Crawlin” aveva raccontato, “Un vecchio compagno di scuola, però, dopo un anno, mi ha detto, sue testuali parole, ‘ _Troppo Vecchio per questo lavoro’_ ” aveva fatto una mezza risata.  
Harry aveva cercato di non ridere, alle facce della McGonagall, mentre lei dava un colpo secco di bacchetta per appellare quello che aveva l’aria di essere dello sherry. “Ne vuole?” aveva chiesto poi, “Penso di sì” aveva risposto Harry, accettando volentieri il bicchierino che gli era voltato in mano, non era un grande amante degli alcolici ed in realtà era pieno di tutto il tè che aveva bevuto con Hagrid, però non voleva rifiutare la professoressa, sembrava abbattuta.  
Harry conosceva tristemente bene quello stato emotivo.  
“Con tre professori fuori in tre anni, si è quindi diffusa la voce che la cattedra fosse _ancora_ maledetta, con fatica ho cercato un professore nuovo, e quasi in _extremis_ , ho trovato il giovane: Alan Kwain” aveva detto, sorseggiando un po’ del suo sherry, stanca, “Un paio di ragazzi desiderosi di essere leggendari come i Wea… _George_ , sono riusciti a spedire il professore al San Mungo ad Aprile scorso. Il professor Kwain ora vive in una comunità di Megere” aveva raccontato la professoressa, “Gli ultimi mesi di lezione ho praticamente dovuto tenere io la classe di Difesa.” Con gli occhi stanchi aveva guardato lo sherry.  
“Quest’anno, la cattedra sono riuscita ad affidarla nuovamente alla signorina Nihil, grazie anche all’intercessione della nuova professa di Pozioni, oh sì Horace è tornato in pensione, questa volta si augura duri più a lungo” aveva ripreso a enunciare, bevendo un altro po’ di sherry.  
Harry lo aveva portato alle labbra, sentendolo orribile sulla lingua.  
“Solo che la professa Nihil è ancora su uno scavo a Gerico, almeno fino a metà di ottobre; così sono bloccata con delle lezioni improvvisate” aveva rivelato la professoressa, prima di aggiungere come avesse fatto più volte lezione lei, convinto il povero Rolf e riapplicato diversi insegnanti.  
“Così tragico che fa ridere” aveva valutato poi la professoressa, cosa di cui Harry si era sentita concorde, “Potrebbe venire a fare qualche lezione anche lei, signor Potter” aveva valutato poi la professoressa, “Il suo intervento sull’insegnamento di Difesa, lo scorso gennaio, è stato eccelso” aveva detto.  
Harry si era sentito avvampare per l’imbarazzo, ma poteva percepire nel suo ventre una sensazione di pace ed orgoglio.  
“Saresti un ottimo professore” aveva commentato la McGonagall, “Ma non vorrei privare il ministero di uno dei suoi più brillanti auror” aveva rivelato, “Però potrebbe tenere un paio di lezioni, signor Potter” aveva aggiunto, “Non è come se non lo avesse già fatto” aveva detto serafica.  
Harry aveva ridacchiato, buttando giù dello sherry, ricordando l’Esercito di Silente. “Ne sarei onorato” aveva risposto Harry; in seguito dopo gli eventi degli ultimi giorni non aveva dubbi che il suo capo lo avrebbe costretto a prendersi un periodo di licenza, con la scusa del matrimonio o dello stress.  
La McGonagall aveva sorriso, “ _Sei la mia salvezza Harry_ ” aveva stabilito poi, intima, restaurata nell’umore, “Mi rendo conto però di non averti chiesto perché sei qui” aveva stabilito la donna.  
Harry aveva sentito le guance farsi per un secondo paonazze, mentre con un movimento un po’ meccanico sistemava meglio gli occhiali sul naso, “Per il matrimonio” aveva detto.  
“Vuoi celebrarlo qui?” aveva chiesto a contropelo la McGonagall, con un sorriso quasi gentile.  
“Come? No?” aveva chiesto confuso.  
Non ci aveva pensato.  
Non aveva pensato ad un sacco di cose in relazione al matrimonio. Era una cosa stupida, si rendeva conto.  
Avrebbero dovuto sposarsi ad agosto, ma poi a causa della stagione di Quidditch di Ginny ed il caso dei Benisti di Harry avevano rimandato a data da destinarsi.  
E dopo una settimana di illustri diaspore avevano scelto il ventuno dicembre.  
Ed era praticamente l’unica cosa che avevano scelto.  
“Strano” aveva commentato la donna, “Pensavo fossi qui per questo” aveva confidato, “Sarebbe possibile?” aveva chiesto Harry confuso, “Immagino dipenda dal periodo; non sarebbe comunque molto ortodosso, ma quante volte sei mai stato una persona ortodossa tu” aveva valutato, con un sorriso gentile.  
“Devo rivelarti che non è comunque insolito, nel corso dei secoli Hogwarts è stato teatro di diverse cerimonie ed eventi esuli dall’apprendimento accademico, come il Torneo Tre Maghi a cui tu hai preso parte” aveva rivelato la McGonagall.  
Harry aveva sorriso, provava un moto di gioia ruggente all’idea di poter celebrare quel momento così importante, con Ginny, in quel luogo che era significato tanto per lui. Hogwarts non era stata semplicemente una scuola.  
Era stata la sua roccaforte.  
La sua salvezza.  
La sua casa.  
Il solo pensiero di quel momento così importante, lì, rischiarava la mente ed il cuore di Harry da tutti i tumulti che aveva vissuto per quell’indagine, così catastrofica.  
“Anche matrimoni?” aveva domandato, speranzoso.  
La professoressa aveva disteso le labbra in un sorriso, gli occhi erano luccicati, come se fossero stati due gemme, “Ebbene si, Signor Potter, il Castello di Hogwarts ha ospitato dal corso della sua fondazione la bellezza di ben cinque matrimoni, l’ultimo dei quali nell’estate nel 1982, tra una coppia di non più giovanissimi maghi” aveva raccontato.  
La sua voce era stata pregna di nostalgia, aveva riconosciuto Harry, come quando parlava Andromeda.  
“Quindi immagino che per il salvatore del mondo magico potrebbe essere fattibile, signor Potter” aveva ripreso la McGonagall, “La data?” aveva chiesto.  
Con un movimento di bacchetta netto, senza bisogno di pronunciar parola, una pergamena della scrivania si era srotolata sul tavolo.  
“No! Si, no” aveva detto Harry con leggero nervosismo.  
“Non sono qui per … _be_ , fino ad ora non sapevo neanche si potesse fare” aveva raccontato poi, “Sarebbe bellissimo, ma devo parlarne con Ginny, capisce?” aveva aggiunto.  
La professoressa aveva annuito, “E allora perché?” aveva chiesto la donna, con genuina curiosità.  
Harry si era passato le mani sui capelli, prima di confessarsi: “Sono qui per chiederle se voleva accompagnarmi all’altare.”  
“Come?” aveva chiesto la McGonagall confusa.  
“So che è tradizione farsi scortare all’altare dalla propria madre, però ecco, io … non la ho” aveva detto Harry, “Ho pensato che una figura di riferimento andasse bene comunque” aveva aggiunto.  
Aveva pensato a Molly, che in fin dei conti era la madre che non aveva mai avuto, ma era anche la mamma della sposa, aveva glissato senza esitazione su sua zia, ancora dubbioso se dovesse o meno invitare zia Petunia, in vero.  
Poi aveva pensato ad Andromeda, voleva molto bene alla donna, dalla nascita di Teddy, fino a quel momento, si erano visti moltissimo, ma era anche una donna che aveva conosciuto adulto.  
“Lei mi conosce da anni, mi ha insegnato” aveva detto, “Si è battuta per me … se sono un auror è merito suo” aveva aggiunto Harry. Ricordava con affetto il momento in cui la professoressa aveva dichiarato con ferocia alla Umbridge che avrebbe reso Harry Potter un auror.  
“Sono sicura, Potter, che sia merito tuo” aveva risposto la McGonagall.  
“La prego” aveva detto Harry solamente.  
Aveva potuto osservare gli occhi scuri della professoressa quasi farsi liquidi, “Ne sarei onorata Potter, davvero” aveva risposto alla fine.  
“Grazie professoressa” aveva detto Harry con calore.  
“Che scena incredibilmente stucchevole, potrei vomitare” Harry aveva sentito distinta la voce del professor Snape aveva alzato lo sguardo trovando il quadro che lo ritraeva non lontano, con gli occhi neri rivolti verso di loro.  
“Suvvia, Severus! Questo è un momento molto dolce. Congratulazioni, Harry ragazzo mio” aveva detto invece la voce gentile e bonaria di Dumbledore, la sua copia si era alzata dalla sedia su cui sonnecchiava spesso.  
Presto non furono pochi le congratulazioni che Harry ricevette dal resto dei quadri dell’ufficio.  
“Altro che Hogwarts, mi aspetto che la cerimonia sia a Grimulde Place!” aveva stabilito la faccia arcigna di Phineas Black.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref1) Ho cercato di dare ad Hagrid la sua parlata tipica, ma, credo di aver fallito su tutta la linea. Comunque scusate se è tutto sgrammaticato (ma solo per Hagrid, se ci sono altre cose sgrammaticate, fustigatemi).

[ [2] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref2) L’Erba Muscaria, è ispirata all’Amanita Muscaria, uno dei più vecchi allucinogeni noti al genere umano.

[ [3] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref3) Lozère è un dipartimento francese (della regione dell’Occitania) che un tempo era nota come Gévaudan. Ho scelto questo luogo perché un tempo ha ospirato la famosa Bestia del Gévaudan che si ipotizzava fosse un licantropo (Quindi mi sembrava un posto abbastanza ‘magico’).

[ [4] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref4) Traduzione (grazie a google translate): _Università di Erbologia e Esserologia_ (Scuola che ho inventato), corrisponderebbe ad un’università (dove si studia erbologia, cura delle creature, ‘naturalismo’ ed altre discipline legate alle ‘Scienze’, probabilmente anche pozioni e altro) che esisterebbe a Lozère.

[ [5] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref5) La Rowling ha detto – credo – che Neville, per un po’ ha fatto l’auror (con Ron ed Harry) io ho _headcanonizzato_ un anno (per assicurarsi che i fratelli LeStrange fossero rimessi in prigione.

[ [6] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref6) Allora tutti questi ‘giri’ di Neville (tutti frutto della mia immaginazione, tranne la questione auror) incluso il suo rapporto con Rolf, sono headcanon estratti da un’altra storia che vorrei un giorno scrivere ~~(Neville Longbottom e il disagio di essere una figura di riferimento~~ ) e che forse farò. A discapito dico che anche se dovessi scrivere questa storia non sarà per forza coerente con questa al 100%.

[ [7] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3909107&i=1#_ftnref7) M.C. Nihil:  
tecnicamente è il  
personaggio principale di Hogwarts Mystery, tecnicamente il personaggio  
nel  
gioco è neutro (è il giocatore a sceglierne il  
genere) ma ho optato per una  
donna (per la carenza di professori di Difesa donne –  
praticamente solo la  
Umbridge). Ho scelto di optare il nome in M.C. (Main Character) senza  
scioglierlo,  
Nihil invece è Nulla in latino.


	3. Damigelle e Vandalupri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perché sei qui, Ginny?” aveva chiesto poi Luna, salvandola dal silenzio che era venuto a crearsi.  
> “Non potevo avere voglia di vederti?” aveva domandato retorica lei. La bionda aveva ridacchiato, in una maniera fresca, “Anche io sono contenta di vederti” aveva detto, “Ti avrei scritto oggi per vederci domani a Diagon Alley” aveva aggiunto, “Però pensavo volessi riposarti dopo la partita di ieri sera. I Vandalupri sono stati così agitati” aveva ripreso.  
> “Be, io non potevo aspettare” aveva confidato Ginny, “Io ed Harry ci sposiamo!” aveva rivelato.  
> “Davvero? Ma è meraviglioso” aveva detto Luna, prendendole la mano.  
> “Lo abbiamo deciso ieri sera, dopo la partita” aveva detto, “Si, non ho un anello, ma non è importante” aveva aggiunto lei, sventolando una mano nuda.  
> Era stato un momento guidato dal pathos e … non c’era stato tempo per prepararlo bene. Era stato impulsivo e Ginny ne aveva amato ogni momento, tornando indietro non avrebbe cambiato una virgola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, allora, allora, questo capitolo è stato abbastanza difficile da stendere, per la presenza di uno dei miei personaggi preferiti, ma che è maledettamente complicato da scrivere (almeno per me). Per la prima volta abbiamo un cambio di narratore (ne avremmo diversi, sebbene Harry sarà sempre il principale) ed è cronologicamente il più ‘antico’, si svolge circa un mesetto prima del capitolo 1. Probabilmente i capitoli saranno in un ordine più ‘umano’ ma per ora, va ancora bene così (in realtà non scrivendo in ordine cronologico, posso scrivere quello che mi piace di più, ma giuro cercherò di darmi una regolata).  
> Inoltre per questo capitolo abbiamo anche una copertina fatta a mano (ed ho usato i pastelli, che stranamente, sono completamente fuori dalla mia zona franca, in realtà li odio proprio e non so manco usarli bene).  
> Prima di salutarvi vorrei ringraziare Pluffa_E_Boccini per la recensione e tutti coloro che leggono/seguono/ricordano/preferiscono.  
> Pace e Amore.  
> RLandH

  


Damigelle e _Vandalupri_

“Non posso continuare a vivere senza un camino” aveva stabilito Ginny con una certa insofferenza, mentre osservava il salotto del piccolo appartamento londinese dove vivevano lei ed Harry. Le sarebbe piaciuto fare un incantesimo estensivo per ingrandirlo, ma non volevano rischiare di turbare i vicini babbani, Kreacher ci riusciva benissimo da solo.  
Ginny aveva convinto i vicini che la ‘brutta-bocca’ che sentivano sempre era il nonno poco accondiscendente di Harry.  
“Il povero Kreacher lo dice sempre ai padroni, se fossimo nella antica casa dei padroni non ci sarebbero questi problemi babbani, ma nessuno ascolta mai Kreacher” aveva sentito borbottare l’elfo, comparso nel suo campo visivo.  
Dopo la guerra, sotto pressione di Hermione, Harry aveva liberato Kreacher, ottenendo un notte rifiuto da parte dell’elfo, senza alcuna spiegazione legittima, per tanto anche Ginny si era dovuto occupare di avere un elfo domestico. Non ne aveva mai avuto uno, ma aveva immaginato che Kreacher fosse uno _sui generis_.   
L’elfo rattrappito e ricurvo, indossava una federa di cuscino di verde tenue, che era stata sistemata perché somigliasse ad una casacca, su cui la madre di Ginny aveva ricamato in verde smeraldo una bella Kappa, assicurando l’elfo più volte non fosse un vestito. “Fino a che non trovo il modo di scollare la signora Black dal muro, neanche per sogno” aveva risposto Ginny, recuperando una bottiglia di plastica dal tavolo, per rovesciarne un po’ nel vaso del ficus.  
Era stato un regalo di Neville, di natale di qualche anno fa, non aveva niente di magico, ma tenerlo in vita era stata un’impresa sia per Ginny sia per Harry. Il doversi occupare di qualcosa.  
“Cosa deve sentire il povero Kreacher? La padrona, la nobilissima padrona, così bistrattata da traditori del proprio sangue e sudici mezzosangue” aveva sentito ancora borbottare l’elfo.  
“Secondo te sta bene?” aveva chiesto invece Ginny, “Le foglie non ti sembrano un po’ gialline?” aveva chiesto.  
Era stata ignorata.  
“Un tempo Kreacher serviva illustri maghi, ora Kreacher deve preoccuparsi di una brutta pianta. Povero Kracher”; Ginny aveva sbuffato, recuperando la giacca che aveva appeso allo schienale della sedia affiancato al tavolo.  
“Kreacher sto uscendo” aveva detto alla fine lei, imboccando la strada per la porta, “La padrona cosa vuole che Kreacher faccia, oltre occuparsi della pianta?” aveva chiesto ruvido l’elfo, “Assicurati che Harry mangi il pranzo, lo sai che quando lavora se ne dimentica. Oggi dovrebbe essere al ministero tutto il giorno. Inoltre … Puoi andare da Andromeda e Teddy, per vedere se serve una mano” aveva proposto Ginny.  
“Se questo la padrona vuole, Kreacher si assicurerà che il padrone mangi ed andrà da quella disgraziata traditrice e del suo marmocchio” aveva risposto l’elfo, la voce era acre, ma Ginny era certa di aver spiato appena un sorriso sulla sua faccia.  
Andromeda rimaneva comunque una Black.  
“E … Kreacher” aveva detto poi Ginny, mentre costringeva i capelli rossi in una coda cavallina, “Si, padrona?” aveva domandato l’elfo domestico, “Non dire ancora a nessuno di quella cosa” aveva aggiunto.  
“Kreacher non dirà niente” l’aveva rassicurata.  
Ginny aveva lanciato poi uno sguardo alla parete della sala, dove i babbani di solito avevano la televisione – così le aveva detto Harry – dove invece loro avevano montato dei ganci per sorreggere le loro scope.  
Aveva estratto la bacchetta dallo stivale ed aveva appellato la sua scopa domestica, una dignitosissima twigger 90, mentre quella professionale era rimasta al muro, sopra la firebolt di Harry.  
La moontrimmer era la sua scopa da Quidditch e dopo la grandiosa partita della sera prima, meritava proprio di riposare.  
Era uscita poi dall’appartamento; smaterializzandosi avrebbe fatto prima, ma lei adorava cavalcare, il vento in faccia ed il brivido dell’altezza.  
Si chiedeva sempre come potesse Harry utilizzare così spesso la smaterializzazzione, era più veloce, ma toglieva gran parte del divertimento e in quanto a volare il suo … futuro marito – che goduria pensare a quel modo – era il migliore.

“Fai le pulizie Ginevra?” aveva sentito chiocciare una voce, si era voltata riconoscendo la signora Ridget dell’interno ventisette, la cui porta era vicino alla loro. Ginny l’aveva notata per il suo particolare zerbino: _Non discuto mai d’amore a stomaco vuoto **[1]**._  
Una vecchietta arzilla, con i capelli corti tinti riccissimi, tinti di un color prugna, in contrasto con una radice bianco neve. Vestiva sempre con abiti di colori vibranti di mille colori ed aveva un paio di pappagallini inseparabili che cantavano sempre.  
Era divorziata, una cosa che diceva sempre con orgoglio, perché hai suoi tempi non si ‘usava’. Aveva due figli, credeva, ed un paio di nipoti con voci altissime, che venivano a trovarla almeno tre volte a settimana.  
E la signora Ridget era babbana, assolutamente ed imprescindibilmente babbana, anche se Harry continuava a dubitarne incessantemente.  
“Si, Georgiana” aveva risposto Ginny, riconoscendo dovesse sembrare così, vedendola con una scopa alla mano.  
La donna indossava anche quel giorno una giacca dai colori luminosissimi, affiancata con fiori enormi variopinti, aveva una borsetta di caucciù con le perline.  
“Tu?” aveva chiesto poi per cortesia, “Vado a giocare a bridge con le ragazze” aveva raccontato tutta esuberante, “È il nostro appuntamento del sabato, da quasi vent’anni” aveva detto. Ginny aveva sorriso, “Allora buon Bridge!” aveva detto, “Un giorno dovrà insegnarmelo” aveva aggiunto.  
“Ma certamente Ginevra cara” aveva risposto la donna, prima di prendere a camminare lungo l’anticamera, diretta verso l’ascensore.  
Indossava un paio di scarpette rosse, con i tacchetti a rocchetto, che rimbombavano nel pianerottolo con un continuo ‘tac-tac’.  
Ginny vibrava come un incantesimo tremolante dal desiderio di far conoscere quella strana vecchietta a suo padre. Arthur Weasley l’avrebbe adorata certamente.  
La ragazza si era mossa dal tappettino del suo ingresso, per dirigervi verso la grande finestra del pianerottolo.  
Il panorama che offriva non era particolarmente bello, altre case esattamente come le sue, si intravedeva anche un piccolo parchetto dove giocavano dei bambini in quel sabato mattina e la chiesetta presbiteriana del quartiere.  
Aveva aperto la finestra, si era guardata intorno assicurandosi che nessuno la vedesse, aveva sfilato di nuovo la bacchetta e si era puntata la bacchetta contro la fronte, “ _Desilludo_!” aveva esclamato. Aveva tenuto sospesa la scopa all’altezza della vita, prima di salirci a cavallo e scaraventarsi fuori dalla finestra, poi era schizzata per i cieli londinesi.

Il luogo dove si era diretta era una campagna fuori da Great Misseden[2], a cavallo della scopa ci aveva messo relativamente poco, una mezz’oretta, ma certamente molto, molto, di più di una smaterializzazzione.  
Si era appoggiata a terra davanti una casetta a due piani piuttosto eccentrica per gli standard-babbani. La cosa che saltava agli occhi sicuramente era la presenza di due camini o il fatto che la stessa costruzione sembrasse sbilenca.  
Aveva un giardinetto sul davanti recintato, in cui svettava una piccola pianta piena di bulbi, era una mimblus mibbletonia, una delle poche pianti di cui Ginny ricordava il nome, scommetteva essere un regalo di Neville. Circondata da un’aiuola di fiorellini lillà e violetti, sorti nonostante la primavera quell’anno non sembrasse  
C’era anche un laghetto e lì che Ginny aveva trovato chi cercava. Dopo aver sciolto la fattura che si era lanciata, aveva chiamato a gran voce: “Ei Luna.”  
La sua amica, con le ginocchia posate sull’erba del suo giardinetto – con indosso una lunga vistosa veste giallo zafferano, morbida, con le spalle scoperte e le frange sull’orlo, tempestata di cuori rossi – aveva sollevato gli occhi grandi dal laghetto, verso di lei.  
“Ginny! Che bello vederti!” aveva esclamato Luna, posando al suo fianco quello che aveva l’aria di essere una borsetta piena di mangimi, “Entra!” aveva aggiunto facendo scattare la bacchetta, facendo aprire il cancello per permetterle di entrare.  
“Ieri ho seguito la partita alla radio, sei stata bravissima” aveva esclamato, “Peccato ci fossero i _vandalupri **[3]**_ a disturbarla, non deve essere stato facile con loro” aveva detto.  
Ginny si era chiesta di cosa parlasse, la partita era stato complicata per via della pioggia, avevano sistemato un incantesimo per schermare il campo, come un ombrello, ma hai confini l’acqua scorreva comunque a fiotti … e tirava un vento portentoso, tanto che aveva pensato di crollare giù dalla scopa diverse volte.  
Era stato allucinante vedere il mattino dopo un cielo sereno su Londra.  
Sia perché la sera prima sembrava dovesse cadere il mondo, sia perché era marzo, non c’era mai bel tempo a marzo.  
“Cos’è un Vandalupro?” aveva chiesto poi, non le interessava con serietà, ma era sempre piacevole ascoltare Luna, descrivere creature quanto mai improbabili. “Sono creature composte di aria densa, grandi come gatti, sono altamente difficili da percepire ad occhio nudo, si muovono volando ed escono fuori solo nelle notti di burrasca” aveva raccontato Luna, “La loro grande passione è agitare le scope dei poveri maghi ed anche gli _are…aer…_ quelli che usano i babbani per volare”.  
“Si. Ho rischiato di cadere giù dalla scopa un paio di volte; forse era davvero colpa di un Vandalupro” aveva confermato Ginny a Luna, poi. La sua amica non aveva potuto trattenere un sorriso sorgere sul suo volto.  


“Come sta andando l’ _editing_ del Cavillo questa settimana?” si era informata poi Ginny. “Il ministero sta cercando di imbrogliarci sulla storia del complotto dei Gobblin; hanno fermato un articolista con l’infondata accusa di possedere una cultura, non dichiarata di fagioli mescal[4] nel basamento” aveva raccontato leggermente infervorata.  
“Li aveva?” aveva chiesto Ginny con una punta di leziosità. Luna aveva stretto le labbra, “Sono pienamente convinta che i Gobblin li abbiano sistemati lì per evitare che il mondo sapesse la verità” aveva stabilito con certezza. “Ti prego non scrivere una lettera di lamentele ad Hermione” aveva detto poi Ginny.  
Luna aveva spalancato gli occhi, prima di dirottare il suo sguardo altrove, “Sebbene Hermione sia una persona meravigliosa, riconosco una certa ristrettezza nel suo modo di pensare” aveva confessato Luna, “E dopo le sue insistenti richieste ho smesso di scriverle su questo argomento” aveva detto, “L’ho scritto ad Harry però” aveva aggiunto con un sorriso sghembo, “Non te lo ha detto?” aveva inquisito, crucciando le sopracciglia.  
“Abbiamo avuto dei giorni un po’ frenetici, giuro” aveva detto evasiva Ginny, “Quindi senza questo articolista?” aveva chiesto, per distrarre.  
“Va bene, accetto questo tuo tentativo di cambiare argomento” le aveva detto Luna, “Sto scrivendo un’invettiva contro il nipote di Leta sul modo corretto di comportarsi in presenza di un infestazione di Billywig” aveva detto Luna, con una punta di acredine nella voce, “Dal diretto discendente di Newton Scamander, ci si aspetterebbe più cuore e dedizione alle Creature Magiche[5]” aveva aggiunto, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.  
Ginny dovette trattenere una risata, quella era una delle prime volte che poteva vedere la sua amica apertamente ostile contro qualcuno, “Forse potrei riservare lo spazio per un inserzione sul quidditch. Alcuni articolisti ritengono che anche se argomento più blando, i lettori potrebbero trovarlo interessante” aveva ammesso Luna.  
“Papà però è molto dubbioso, il Cavillo è sempre stato un giornale di denuncia” aveva raccontato, “Inoltre, la scadenza per l’articolo sarebbe domani notte” aveva detto leggermente abbattuta Luna.  
Il Cavillo andava in stampa sempre la domenica notte per il lunedì mattina.  
“Magari ci prendiamo un tè dentro e ne parliamo, potresti parlare dei pericoli di Vandricosi nel gioco del Quidditch.”  
Il viso di Luna si era illuminato, “Si!” aveva detto entusiasta, “Solo aspetta che finisca qui” aveva detto, cucciandosi di nuovo sul giardino per recuperare un sacchetto pieno di … Ginny ci diede un occhio prima di decidersi che non voleva saperlo.  


Ginny aveva ridacchiato, “Che facevi di bello?” aveva chiesto guardando la sua amica, “Davo da mangiare ai Plimpy” aveva risposto Luna, “Il loro habitat naturale sono i laghi profondi, questo non è abbastanza avvallato, così hanno bisogno di una cura particolare. Devo dargli della polvere di occhio di tritone insieme alle alghe liofilizzate, Leta mi ha dato un sacco di consigli” aveva esclamato, “E Neville sa sempre dove reperire gli ingredienti migliori” aveva raccontato.  
Ginny aveva osservato nel laghetto, tra le foglie di ninfee, un paio di creature tondeggianti di un acceso colore azzurro, maculato di blu metallico, con gambette lunghe. Prima che Ginny potesse porre domande su come si stava svolgendo lo strano rapporto che Luna e Neville avevano intessuto nel corso di quegli ultimi quattro anni, la sua amica l’aveva anticipata; “La prossima settimana mio padre me ne porta un paio d’acqua dolce, cioè di fiume, anche questi sono d’acqua dolce tecnicamente, mi chiedo se si possano ibridare” aveva valutato Luna.  
“Questo è molto interessante. Io ho un ficus” aveva scherzato Ginny, “Un regalo di Neville, immagino” aveva detto Luna, “Ogni volta che torna mi riporta una pianta, non so più dove metterle” aveva raccontato la sua amica.   
“Come va con Neville?” aveva chiesto Ginny poi a bruciapelo, mentre Luna dopo aver lanciato l’ultimo pugnetto di mangime, chiudeva il sacchetto con un laccio di spago.  
La sua amica si era voltata verso di lei, gli occhi grandi spalancati, quasi stupiti da quella domanda, “Come sempre” aveva detto senza particolari inflessioni, “Andiamo dentro a prendere quel tè?” aveva chiesto poi Luna, per nulla coinvolta in una conversazione a proposito del suo ex-fidanzato che le regalava piante. “Si, volevo portarti dei dolci, ma ho dimenticato di comprarli” aveva ammesso Ginny, “Ieri è stata una notte un po’ folle e questa mattina mi sono svegliata tardi” aveva confidato. L’altra aveva sorriso, “Oh, non ti preoccupare, abbiamo i biscotti che ci ha fatto Karen” aveva esclamato, mentre la guidava dentro casa. ‘Chi?’ era stato il primo fuggevole pensiero di Ginny, prima di decidere di lasciar perdere.  


L’interno della casa di Luna era caotica, con la storia delle piante la sua amica non aveva scherzato neanche un po’. Mentre era distratta da tutto quel verde, da aver fatto sembrare l’abitazione un orto botanico, Ginny quasi finì per inciampare su una pila di libri; “Che sta succedendo?” aveva chiesto, prima di finire ad urtare una credenza, questa era ondeggiata pesantemente e tutte le chincaglierie che la componevano avevano vibrato tra di loro cadendo in una cacofonia di rumoracci.  
“Sono per gli articoli sul Billywig?” aveva provato poi a chiedere la rossa, sposantandosi appena in tempo perché un libro ed un calice di argento smerigliato non finissero contro la sua testa.  
‘I miei poveri tesori’ aveva sentito lamentarsi la giovane donna di un quadro, mentre Luna sfilando la bacchetta da dietro l’orecchio, sistemava tutto il mobilio al proprio posto.  
“Oh ciao, Ginny” aveva sentito la famigliare voce di Dean Thomas, attirato dal caos, che aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal libro che stava studiando, dal tavolo della cucina, visibile dalla porta aperta che dava sul soggiorno.Il ragazzo quasi spariva tra colonne di libri, che avrebbero fatto invidia alle alte torri tremolanti di manuali che avevano invaso la sala comune di Grifondoro quando Hermione era concentrata nella preparazione die M.A.G.O.  
“Ginny si ferma per un tè, Dean, lo vuoi?” aveva chiesto Luna con gentilezza, “Sto abusando del caffè” aveva risposto semplicemente lui, sollevando una tazza “Ma grazie!”. Dean aveva poi rivolto lo sguardo verso Ginny, per farlo aveva dovuto sposare un libro: “Grande partita ieri!” aveva enunciato, “L’abbiamo ascoltata dalla radio” aveva detto anche lui.  
“Grazie Dean” aveva risposto con un leggero disagio, “Se vi va di assistere, ditemelo, vi faccio avere dei biglietti” aveva aggiunto.

  
Una cosa a cui Ginny non si sarebbe mai abituata, mai, era _quello_. Dean Thomas.  
Dean Thomas che conviveva nella piccola casetta nella brulla campagna con Luna Lovegood.  
Quando Lei e Luna avevano finito Hogwarts, tutti si erano aspettati che la sua amica andasse a vivere con Neville, suo fidanzato da quasi un anno – o finissero da qualche parte nella giungla a studiare piante o animali, specie dopo che Neville aveva chiuso con il mestiere di auror – invece si erano lasciati.  
Il ragazzo si era trasferito in Francia e Luna aveva fatto uno praticantato con Leta Scamander, figlia del più celeberrimo Newt Scamander[6], aveva girato un po’ il mondo e poi era tornata in Inghilterra e si era ritrovata a vivere fuori Great Misseden con Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnegan, anche se non vedeva in quel momento il ragazzo.  
“Sta preparando l’esame per il concorso al Wizengamot” aveva sussurrato Luna, per spiegare perché tutti quei libri fossero sparsi per caso, mentre guidava Ginny in cucina, spiegandole tutte le peculiarità della casa che si erano aggiunte dall’ultima volta che era stata lì.  
Come ogni volta Ginny si fermava a guardare la foto che ritraeva lei, Luna, con Harry, Ron, Hermione e Neville, risaliva all’anno dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts.   
Luna aveva un murales in camera sua, ma quando aveva comunicato di dover partire, Harry le aveva fatto avere una foto, non era bella come il suo murales, ma poteva portarla ovunque.  
“Seamus dove lo avete lasciato?” aveva chiesto invece Ginny, “Alla redazione della gazzetta” avevano risposto in coro Dean e Luna, “Pensare che gli ho offerto tante volte di diventare articolista per il Cavillo” aveva aggiunto luna spenta.

I biscotti allo zenzero di Karen Finnegan erano notevolmente buoni, specie in compagnia del tè di non-aveva-capito-quale-pianta, che Luna le aveva offerto.  
Le due ragazze si erano messe a prendere il tè il soggiorno, vicino alla finestra all’inglese che dava sul giardino, dove era possibile vedere un albero dallo stelo sottile, ancora sprovvisto di fronde. “Sono ancora stupita da come abbiate trovato questo posto” aveva commentato Ginny, “Oh sì, la casa era di Berenice Burke – la signora del quadro _lì dietro_ , vicino alla laurea di _Magirisprudenza **[7]** _di Dean – o meglio, secondo quanto abbiamo capito: la signorina Burke ci viveva solamente. Lei era l’amante di Abraxas Malfoy, il nonno di Draco Malfoy, credo, le aveva donato la casa per …” aveva fatto una pausa, “Alcova d’amore” si era inserita Ginny.  
“Si!” aveva ridacchiato Luna, “Non so quando la donna abbia lasciato questo posto, però, ora appartiene ai Malfoy” aveva aggiunto, “Davvero questo posto è dei Malfoy?” aveva chiesto stupita Ginny, non lo sapeva, si chiedeva se Harry e gli altri lo sapessero.  
Improvvisamente l’enorme tappetto con la _M_ in argento sul tappetto verde, proprio davanti uno dei due comignoli della casa, prendeva improvvisamente un senso  
“Si, ma non paghiamo loro l’affitto, io e Luna usufruiamo di questa casa per rifarci dei danni morali subiti” aveva sentito la voce di Dean; il ragazzo aveva fatto capolinea in salotto.  


Dean aveva un aspetto un po’ trafelato, stava cercando di infilare di fretta i bottoni di legno della giacca ma continuava a sbagliare asola, “Mi è appena arrivato un gufò da Ernie McMillan, ha trovato il volume di Leggi a Protezione dello Statuo Magico antecedente al milletrecentocentododici, ma precedente al millequattrocentodiciannove[8]” aveva detto esuberante. Luna aveva battuto le mani, “Eccezionale Dean, era quello che ti serviva per quella questione ghignosa con il precedente dell’articolo diciassette?” aveva chiesto Luna, prima di sorseggiare un po’ del suo tè. Dean l’aveva guardata stupito, “Ogni tanto mi dimentico che tu mi ascolti quando parlo, differentemente da quell’altro” aveva affermato, sollevando le labbra in un sorriso, prima di fiondarsi letteralmente verso uno dei due camini della casa. Aveva preso la metropolvere ed era scomparso in una nuova di polvere verde, al grido di ‘ _Castle Sween_ [9]’.  


“Anche Seamus non paga l’affitto?” aveva domandato Ginny, con un tono casuale. Luna aveva annuito, “Sembrava ingiusto. Noi non lo pagavamo, poi Seamus non ha neanche una stanza” aveva confessato l’altra senza malizia, “Dorme con Dean”.  
Ginny aveva sputacchiato un po’ del tè che aveva preso, rimanendo a guardare Luna in tralice per qualche secondo, “Be, si, hanno condiviso il dormitorio ad Hogwarts per anni” aveva detto, pensando probabilmente di aver capito male[10].  
Sulla parte superiora del comignolo, con una cornice blu ciano, l’immagine di Dean e Seamus che salutavano la telecamera con sorriso pregni d’allegrie, ed alle spalle le scogliere di Dover, improvvisamente sembrava diverso.  
“Perché sei qui, Ginny?” aveva chiesto poi Luna, salvandola dal silenzio che era venuto a crearsi.  
“Non potevo avere voglia di vederti?” aveva domandato retorica lei. La bionda aveva ridacchiato, in una maniera fresca, “Anche io sono contenta di vederti” aveva detto, “Ti avrei scritto oggi per vederci domani a Diagon Alley” aveva aggiunto, “Però pensavo volessi riposarti dopo la partita di ieri sera. I Vandalupri sono stati così agitati” aveva ripreso.  
“Be, io non potevo aspettare” aveva confidato Ginny, “Io ed Harry ci sposiamo!” aveva rivelato.  
“Davvero? Ma è meraviglioso” aveva detto Luna, prendendole la mano.  
“Lo abbiamo deciso ieri sera, dopo la partita” aveva detto, “Si, non ho un anello, ma non è importante” aveva aggiunto lei, sventolando una mano nuda.  
Era stato un momento guidato dal pathos e … non c’era stato tempo per prepararlo bene. Era stato impulsivo e Ginny ne aveva amato ogni momento, tornando indietro non avrebbe cambiato una virgola.  
“Pioveva, è stato bello. Ho fatto l’amore in un luogo pubblico ed un babbano ci ha quasi beccato. Si è stata una serata strana” aveva raccontato, “Però ci sposiamo” aveva aggiunto.  
Luna aveva ridacchiato, “Sono contenta” aveva detto, “Quando ti ho visto arrivare così solare, pensavo fosse perché un gorgosprizzo ti avesse scombinato i pensieri, ma era solo l’amore” aveva ridacchiato.  
“Volevo chiederti di essere la mia testimone” aveva ammesso, “Tu e Neville. Non ho ancora capito quanti testimoni qualcuno possa avere, non ho partecipato a molti matrimoni, confesso[11]” aveva detto.  
La ragazza aveva sorriso, “Oh, Ginny è molto carino da parte tua chiederlo a me per non privare Harry di Hermione come testimone” aveva detto la bionda, “Accetto volentieri” aveva aggiunto poi, con un tono garbato.  
“Luna” aveva detto Ginny seria, “Sei la mia migliore amica” aveva enunciato, “Sei la prima persona a cui l’ho detto, tecnicamente quella è mio padre, gli ho mandato una lettera questa mattina, chiedendoli di tenerlo per se almeno fino a domani. Lo diremo al resto della famiglia, durante il pranzo di domani – A proposito sei invitata, ovviamente” aveva ripreso Ginny.  
“Giusto, per essere preciso credo ce il primo ad averlo saputo sia stato Kreacher” aveva stabilito[12].  
L’elfo domestico aveva borbottato un po’ sul fatto che anche se traditrice del proprio sangue, ‘la padrona’ rimaneva purosangue ed era vergognoso che sposasse il padrone, ma dietro il suo rumoreggiare, piuttosto fiacco e senza verve, sia Harry, sia Ginny avevano scorto una certa contentezza.  
Riguardo alla sua famiglia: _sì_ , Ginny moriva dalla voglia di dirlo a sua madre – ma riteneva che Molly Weasley andasse preparata con dovere o Ginny se la sarebbe ritrovata piombata a casa senza preavviso per organizzare tutto, sotto una rigida legge marziale.   
Se ci pensava bene probabilmente, ormai, lo avrebbe dovuto sapere anche Hermione, era certa che Harry fosse già andato da lei. Entro sera probabilmente lo avrebbe saputo anche Ron, o dalla sua fidanzata o dal suo migliore amico – anche se immaginava che Harry non si sarebbe di certo perso l’occasione di dirlo personalmente a Ron, specie se si considerava quanto permaloso fosse, certe volte.   
Aveva visto gli occhi di Luna farsi lucidi, “Grazie, Ginny. Sarò felicissimo di farlo per te ed Harry” aveva detto; Ginny si era sporta per abbracciarla, stretta, “Sono contenta fosse il matrimonio e non i gorgosprizzi a renderti così solare, se no sarebbe stato fastidioso doverti fare una disinfestazione” le aveva sussurrato Luna nell’orecchio, “Sono contenta anche io” aveva esclamato Ginny con una risata allegra.  


Quando avevano sciolto l’abbraccio, i grandi occhi di luna erano ancora due specchi liquidi, pronti a cedere a lacrime di gioia, “Ma esattamente cosa deve fare una testimone?” aveva chiesto poi, “Sai non l’ho mai fatto” aveva aggiunto; Luna era sempre calma ma Ginny giurò di aver sentito una punta di nervosismo nella sua voce. “Perché finché si parla di animali, so come gestirmi, ma con le persone …” aveva fatto una pausa. Quell’atteggiamento non era di certo da Luna, doveva esser colpa dei suoi due coinquilini, chi sa cosa le avevano detto. Dean era sempre così apprensivo e Seamus così scettico su tutto-e-tutti.  
Di rimando, Ginny aveva tirato indietro una ciocca di capelli rame, “Oh, be, anche per me è la prima volta che mi sposo, quindi immagino dovremmo scoprirlo assieme” aveva detto esaustiva.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] È una citazione del film: Intrigo Nazionale.
> 
> [2] È una cittadina(?), non so quanto grande in effetti, fuori Londra; l’ho trovata usando google maps (in macchina dal centro di Londra, secondo google, ci vuole meno di un’ora).
> 
> [3] Sono frutto della mia fantasia; mi divertono tanto ‘unire’ parole a casaccio.
> 
> [4] Anche questo tipo di piante è allucinogeno
> 
> [5] Questi invece appartengono al mondo della Rowling.
> 
> [6] Ho deciso per Tina e Newt di aver avuto più di un figlio: il-padre-di-Rolf ed almeno una figlia femmina (chiamata Leta, in onore di Leta Lestrange).
> 
> [7] Crasi tra Magia e Giurisprudenza.
> 
> [8] Non sono date serie, ma anzi sono scelte a caso (Nel canone di questa ff dovrebbero essere presanti delle 'minuscole' differenze tra i due statuti). 
> 
> [9] La famiglia MacMillan è una famiglia purosangue, ma anche un clan (credo ancora oggi esistente) scozzese; la sede attuale del Chief dovrebbe essere (secondo Wikipedia) Finlaystone House, mentre quella storica, appunto, Castle Sween (Di cui oggi sono rimasti solo i ruderi), sempre secondo Wikipedia, tecnicamente questo castello è passato sotto un’altra famiglia nel 1490 (prima dello Statuto di segretezza dei maghi); però io mi sono presa la liberta di farla la sede del Clan MacMillan Magico Purosangue (immaginando che l’altro sia nato da un figlio cadetto magonò, prima della scissione per lo statuto) e che la dimora sia protetta da incantesimi anti-babbano e quindi in realtà sia una castello ancora molto figo (a cui il Maniero dei Malfoy può solo inchinarsi).
> 
> [10] Non pensate male di Ginny, erano i primi anni duemila, la mentalità del mondo magico probabilmente era pure più chiusa di quella del mondo no, gli inglesi sono un po’ puritani (OKAY QUESTO E’ UNO STEREOTIPO, SHAME ON ME), Dean era il suo ex-fidanzato, lui e Seamus son sempre stati amici.
> 
> [11] Di solito mi pare che i matrimoni inglesi prevedano damigelle per la sposa e testimoni per lo sposo, ma visto che è un matrimonio magico (e dal matrimonio di Bill non abbiamo comunque grandi informazioni) ho deciso di prendermi un po’ di libertà.
> 
> [12] Allora con la questione Luna e Ginny, ci ho pensato un po’, nonostante Luna sia una persona tranquilla e sempre solare e sembra che nulla la scalfisca, ho pensato fosse una persona insicura in certi momenti, non su se stessa, ma sui rapporti che ha con gli altri, come quando nel sesto libro dice che era bello essere nell’ES perché era come avere degli amici (non pensando che Neville ed Harry la considerassero amica), però è anche una persona brutalmente sincera. Bho, comunque è un personaggio complicato da gestire Luna. Quindi, bho. Spero di non essere andata ooc.


	4. Un sogno che sta nel palmo di una mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron aveva assorbito la notizia, poi il viso stupito si era trasformato presto in uno carico di vita, “Oh è fantastico Harry” aveva detto poi, “Praticamente sarai mio fratello!” aveva aggiunto, “Nel senso: legalmente, mio fratello lo sei già” aveva esclamato in visibilio.  
> “Ci ho quasi pensato, eh, potrei essere Harry Weasley” aveva scherzato Harry, riuscendo a recuperare il suo bicchiere, facendo ridere anche i due. “Si, ma quando lo hai deciso? Come? Dove?” aveva domandato Hermione frenetica, “Si, con calma” aveva risposto Harry, “Vi spiego tutto”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, sono scomparsa, ma sono tornata (anche se non si sa per quanto, a mia discolpa, ho già cominciato a scrivere il capitolo successivo, però). La narrazione a questo giro torna al nostro Harry ed il capitolo, almeno in parte, è coevo al precedente (quello di Ginny e Luna), perciò è ambientato prima di tutti i capitoli letti fino ad ora, ad esclusione appunto di quello di Ginny (Il giorno immediatamente dopo alla Grande Proposta).  
> Questo capitolo non dovrebbe essere troppo caotico dal punto di vista di personaggi (nonostante alla fine ci siano diverse comparse) ma forse il lato politico, che è ancora abbozzato, e spero di riuscire a rendere meglio in futuro, può creare un po’ di confusione.  
> Pace e Amore.  
> RLandH

Un sogno che sta nel palmo di una mano

“Non sono fattacci vostri razza di cinciallegre!” la voce acuta di Verity accompagnata da quel singolar messaggio, era stato il modo in cui Harry era stato accolto quando aveva aperto la porta del negozio.  
“Abbiamo già chiuso!” aveva detto poi subito lapidaria Verity, rivolgendosi verso di lui, “Oh Harry sei tu!” aveva aggiunto con una nota più dolce della voce. Era una donna carina, non molto alta, dal viso a forma di cuore ed i capelli biondo miele sempre stretti in una crocchia forse un po’ troppo severa. “Scusami tanto questo mio comportamento da erinni!” aveva detto subito, mentre posava la pergamena che aveva fra le mani vicino al bancone, “Ma quei due sono insopportabili” aveva ringhiato alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Dal soppalco Harry aveva riconosciuto il viso sorridente di George.  
“Benvenuto Harry, tecnicamente siamo fuori orario, ma per te questo è altro, prendi quello che vuoi!” aveva strillato, “No, Harry sali!” aveva sentito invece urlare Ron, “Ci sono un paio di prodotti che secondo me sarebbero meglio negli uffici degli Auror che in mano a qualche ragazzino” aveva detto il suo amico.  
“Ron, lasciatelo dire, passi troppo tempo con Hermione” lo aveva preso in giro George, “Dici? Secondo me non ne passò abbastanza” era stata la tetra risposta di Ron.  
Verity aveva roteato gli occhi, “Signori, il mio turno finisce alle otto e in punto, poi, inventario finito o meno, io me ne vado” aveva detto la donna.  
“Con un atteggiamento così rigido, farai scappare Lee immediatamente” l’aveva stuzzicata George comunque. Verity aveva gonfiato le guance, rosse come pomodori, “Signor Weasley, gli affari tra me ed il signor Jordan, rimangono gli affari tra me ed il signor Jordan” aveva replicato la ragazza solamente, recuperando la sua pergamena dal tavolo, assieme ad una grossa piume bianca.Si era voltata poi verso Harry, i suoi occhi erano scuri come chicchi di caffè; “Quando con gli auror verrai ad arrestarmi per duplice omicidio, saprai esattamente perché” aveva detto.

Quando Harry era salito sul soppalco, godendosi con una certa eccitazione, come da ragazzino, la moltitudine di roba che occupava gli scaffali del negozio.  
“Non ti aspettavamo, Harry!” aveva detto Ron, anche se il suo tono tradiva genuina contentezza; alzandosi dalla sedia in cui si era accomodato. “Quello che Ron vuole dire e che siamo felici di vederti” lo aveva rimproverato Fred, che teneva tra le mani una scatola di legno, con una bella X Rossa. “Sono sorpreso di vederti a lavoro George, dopo tutto l’alchool di ieri sera” aveva detto Harry, mentre si stringeva in un abbraccio a Ron.  
“Quando andate a bere senza di me” aveva detto pacato l’uomo, “Ron! Combatti la tua insicurezza, ieri io ed Harry ci siamo visti perché Angelina e Ginny hanno pensato di andare nello stesso pub” aveva giustificato George, posando la cassa su un tavolo, “Non-l-hai-vista” aveva sillabato poi.  
“Come ha preso la sconfitta?” aveva chiesto Harry, “Ha maledetto i Weasley ed i nostri geni tutta la notte, ingiuriando se stessa per aver accettato Ginny in squadra quando era capitano, ai tempi della scuola” aveva riso poi.  
“Fai tanto le prediche a Verity ma anche tu sei molto criptico con il tuo rapporto con Angelina” aveva detto Ron.  
George aveva ridacchiato, “Questa parola te l’ha insegnata Hermione?” lo aveva preso in giro il fratello maggiore. “Smettetela di fare le megere-comari e lavorate!” aveva ordinato Verity dal piano inferiore, con una voce piuttosto piccata.  
“Che avete combinato alla povera Verity?” aveva chiesto Harry, “Abbiamo scoperto che lei e Jordan hanno ‘intrallazzato’ mentre non stavamo guardando” aveva ridacchiato George, “E lui non la lascia in pace cinque minuti” aveva aggiunto Ron.  
“Tu sei così bravo invece” lo aveva imbeccato il maggiore, “Salgo in mansarda a prendere l’ultima cassa, così poi la possiamo sistemare” aveva detto George, “E Verity smette di urlare come un’arpia” aveva detto.

Ron lo aveva guardato, “Vogliamo cenare assieme?” aveva chiesto, “Hermione dovrebbe finire di lavorare presto. Oggi tecnicamente non avrebbe neanche dovuto lavorare” aveva ammesso, “Potremmo cenare noi tre, come ai vecchi tempi” aveva detto.  
Harry aveva sorriso, “Si” aveva confermato, “In realtà ho già parlato con Hermione oggi, sono andato a trovarla al suo piano” aveva raccontato.  
L’uomo aveva preso atto di quanto detto, “Oh! Ed hai avuto modo di conoscere il brillantissimo Waynar Kowalski” aveva commentato Ron con una dose di ironia quasi velenosa, Harry aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, “Si, ho anche dovuto pattugliare un suo comizio” aveva raccontato Harry, confuso.   
“Oh come Harry non lo hai saputo? Ron è così insicuro di sé stesso!” aveva urlato George dal piano di sopra, “Ma vuoi stare un po’ zitto!” aveva ringhiato il fratello minore.  
“Che è un uomo così brillante a detta di tutti, Hermione in particolare” aveva rimarcato Ron, “Inoltre adora tutto quel cicaleccio babbano di cui non capisco niente” stava raccontando, “Perfino papà lo adora” aveva sottolineato, “Poi suo padre era un giocatore di quidditch internazionale” aveva bonfocchiato.  
L’uomo di cui parlava Ron lavorava nel dipartimento di Contro delle Creature Magiche, lo stesso di Hermione[1], sebbene in due divisioni differenti. Negli ultimi mesi al Ministero, Harry doveva riconoscerlo, si era parlato un sacco di lui, del suo noto charm, della sua parlantina, oltre che una genealogia non poco illustre e della suo allineamento politico.   
“Ron lo so che è un mistero per tutti come Hermione ti si tenga, ma ha rinunciato al giocatore di Quidditch probabilmente più celebre della storia, io starei tranquillo” aveva urlato ancora George senza alcuna vergogna.  
Ron si era fatto rosso come un peperone.  
“Troppe chiacchiere e pochi fatti!” aveva urlato Verity dal piano di sotto. Ron aveva riacquisito un po’ di pallore, “Sembra adorabile, ma in realtà è una dittatrice” aveva raccontato, “Tecnicamente lavorerebbe lei per noi, ma a volte mi sembra il contrario” aveva sussurrato il suo amico, “George sta pensando di farla socia e darle la gestione del locale ad Hogsmaed” aveva raccontato.  
“Come?” aveva chiesto Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia, non ne sapeva molto.  
“Si, il vecchio Zonko a quanto pare vuole ritirarsi ad Honolulu e vorrebbe vendere l’attività – o il locale almeno” aveva raccontato Ron.  
“Un negozio ad Hogsmaed sarebbe oro per gli affari” aveva raccontato Ron, “Ma fino ad un certo punto” aveva detto, “L’inverno buona parte dei nostri acquisti viene fatto tramite consegna-gufo ad Hogwarts, con una sede ad Hogsmead praticamente l’inverno lavoreremo solo lì e l’estate qui” aveva raccontato, “Probabilmente finiremo ad avere due mezzi negozi che uno intero” aveva commentato Ron, grattandosi la testa.  
“Tu, invece, a lavoro? Come va?” aveva chiesto Ron, “Il vecchio Boogye torna a lavoro?” aveva chiesto invece il suo amico, “No, vuole ritirarsi a vivere nell’Isola di Sheppey e godersi la pensione facendo il nonno” aveva raccontato Harry.  
“Ti dispiace?” aveva chiesto Ron, “Be, non era male lavorare con lui, sapeva il fatto suo nelle investigazioni” aveva riconosciuto.  
Thelonius Boogye era stato il suo partner negli ultimi due anni, un vecchio auror che era andato in pensione forse prima che Harry entrasse ad Hogwarts, ma che aveva ripreso il suo ruolo durante il caos post-Seconda-Guerra; “Dopo Glascow un po’ lo comprendo” aveva ammesso Harry, ne erano usciti vivi per quasi un miracolo, contro un mago oscuro che stava creando un piccolo esercito privato di inferi, che aveva procurato diversi problemi alla comunità babbana. Non era stato un mago oscuro degno di Lord Voldemort, ma aveva procurato dei danni ed era stato difficile da scovare.  
“Sai già con chi finirai?” aveva domandato Harry, “Cecil Lee[2] capo del Dipartimento di Regolazione di Creature Magiche, mi ha detto che tra martedì-e-mercoledì avrò un partner, da quello che ho capito ha finito il corso di Auror un anno fa, ma è finito lì per mancanza di organico” aveva raccontato.  
“Secondo Cecil Lee: una brava ragazza” aveva raccontato, “E lui non fa mai complimenti, mai, penso sia la persona più borbottante che ho conosciuto al ministero” aveva detto, “Potrebbe fare concorrenza a Kreacher” aveva raccontato.

“Voglio che tu sappia che un uomo oggi mi ha invitato ad uscire” aveva detto Hermione quando si era seduta davanti a loro.  
I capelli era un intricato nido di rondini, costrette in una coda non esattamente ordinata. “Ah davvero?” aveva domandato Ron, cercando di mantenere un tono stabile. “Si, un articolista della gazzetta, giuro, non ho neanche afferrato il nome e né lui mi ha chiesto il mio” aveva raccontato, “Mi ha solo chiesto di uscire” aveva raccontato Hermione poi.  
“E cosa hai detto?” le aveva preso in giro Harry, la sua amica aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, confusa, “No, Harry ovviamente!” aveva esclamato quella indignata. “Era venuto a farmi delle domande su come il ministero stava gestendo il commercio illegale di Demiguise e, a sorpresa, mi ha chiesto di uscire” aveva raccontato tutta concitata.  
Ron non aveva partecipato molto alla conversazione, probabilmente appurato non fosse Kowalski, più intenzionato ad attirare l’attenzione di Hannah Abbott, che scivolava tra i tavoli, con la bacchetta sollevata e circondata da vassoi.  
Harry non si era ancora abituato a vederla lavorare al paiolo, nonostante fosse il posto dove finissero più spesso quando volevano ritagliarsi del tempo solo per loro.  
La ragazza era venuta immediatamente verso il loro tavolo, con le fossette ben accentuate da un sorriso pieno, “Cosa vi porto ragazzi?” aveva chiesto con gentilezza, mentre li raggiungeva, seguita da un blocchetto volante, contornato di piume, che ricordò ad Harry la sgradevole persona di Rita Skeeter – che immaginò avrebbe dovuto vedere molto nei prossimi mesi.  
“Quale è il piatto del giorno, Hannah?” aveva chiesto Hermione subito; le due ragazze non erano state amiche strettissime negli anni di Hogwarts che avevano frequentato assieme, ma si erano avvicinate durante quello che veniva comunemente ricordato come il ‘settimo-anno-bis’ che era stato frequentato da alcuni suoi compagni di anno. Harry no, neanche Ron e Neville.  
“Venite qui, praticamente tutte le settimane” erano stato stuzzicati, ma Hermione non aveva fatto una piega, “Oggi c’è la Zuppa a Sorpresa di Tom, che onestamente vi sconsiglio. Gusto: Ceralacca!” aveva ammesso lei poi con una risata, “Burrobirra per tre; io predo una torta del pastore[3]” aveva detto Ron, “Ed anche un contorno di patate e se possibile anche una fetta della tua torta di zucche, dopo” aveva esclamato il suo amico.  
“Sei senza fondo” lo aveva rimproverato Hermione, “Io prendo il tortino di ricotta e zucchine” aveva esclamato lei poi, “Ed una fetta di quella torta anche per me, in effetti” aveva aggiunto. “Continui con l’alimentazione vegetariana?” aveva domandato retorica Hannah, “Si!” aveva esclamato la sua amica con voce risoluta, “Lo trovo semplicemente giusto, mi sembra ipocrita mettermi a difendere i diritti di tutte le creature, quando …” aveva cominciato Hermione, mentre la loro amica, andava tranquilla con i suoi screzi, ascoltati da una rapita Hannah, Ron si era rivolto a lui, “Sono tre settimane che va a vanti, il nostro frigo è pieno di verdure; sfameremmo un esercito di conigli” aveva scherzato. Harry aveva ridacchiato.  
Il loro scambio era stato interrotto da Hannah, “Ma sai che Neville, mi ha detto che alcune specie di piante tecnicamente andrebbero considerate come specie animali[4]?” aveva interrotto Hermione, con gentilezza. Aveva le fossette quando sorrideva. “Parli molto con Neville, eh, Hannah?” aveva scherzato Ron, con un tono un po’ lascivo. Se la giovane donna era stata indispettita dalla frase non lo aveva lasciato vedere, “Ma si, quando torna in Inghilterra viene sempre qui” aveva raccontato la ragazza, “Credo che in cuor suo cerchi scuse per fuggire da Augusta” aveva ridacchiato Hannah.  
“Oh, Augusta!” aveva rimarcato Ron, guadagnando poi una pedata dalla sua fidanzata, a giudicare dal salto che Ron aveva fatto.  
Hannah aveva ridacchiato con un certo divertimento, “Tu, Harry, cosa prendi?” aveva chiesto poi, accomodante. “Un fagottino _cornish_ per me, grazie Hannah[5]” aveva detto Harry, qualche anno prima era stato in cornovaglia e si era innamorato di quel piatto. Aveva provato a rifarlo a casa, con la validissima partecipazione di Ginny, ma era stato un mezzo fallimento; però al Paiolo Magico lo servivano davvero ottimo. “Se c’è la Eton Mess di Frullobulbo[6]” aveva comunicato lui, “Si, si, casualmente sta mattina gli elfi domestici la hanno rifatta” aveva confermato la giovane donna, ordinando alla sua penna d’oca di ascoltare le sue istruzioni.  
Hermione aveva stretto le labbra in una fenditura dritta, per nulla rincuorata da quella frase, ma aveva deciso di non intromettersi, stranamente.  
Harry aveva approfittato di quell’inaspettato silenzio, per aggiungere: “E, se possibile, portaci una bottiglia di Idromele di Vlasta[7]” aveva esclamato, ottenendo un segno d’assenso della cameriera, con quel suo sorriso carico di miele.  
“Oh, wow, Harry, festeggiamo qualcosa?” aveva domandato subito Hermione, “Ebbene sì” aveva risposto Harry, con un sorriso soddisfatto, aggiustandosi la montatura degli occhiali sul naso.  
“Hai avuto una promozione?” aveva chiesto subito Hermione, “Dopo, la storia di Glascow?” aveva chiesto retorico Harry, “Però avrà un nuovo partner” aveva raccontato Ron.  
“Oh davvero?” aveva inquisito Hermione, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Si, ma non è per questo” aveva chiarito subito Harry.  
Poi c’era stato un certo silenzio tra i tre.  
“Allora, Harry, non farci stare sulle spine, dicci” aveva esclamato Hermione, pingue di curiosità, mentre un vassoio di burro birre, perfettamente orchestrato con gli altri era voltato delicatamente fino al loro tavolo.  
Il Paiolo Magico aveva letteralmente un’altra faccia da quando Hannah aveva cominciato a lavorarci.  
“Voglio aspettare l’idromele, ci serve un brindisi” aveva chiarito Harry onesto. “Amico mio, sei un uomo crudele” aveva esclamato Ron invece, allungando una mano per prendere la burrobirra; non lo avevano chiesto ad Hannah, ma lei aveva fatto recapitare loro le bevande calde e fumanti, forse complice per il freddo d quel periodo.  
“Avete saputo della partita di Ginny di ieri?” aveva domandato Harry poi, “No, ho letto la cronaca sta mattina su Quidditch e Rugby. È stata pazzesca, se si pensa al vento che tirava ieri” aveva esclamato Ron, pieno di vigore; “Certo questo non vi esula dal non avermi chiamato dopo!” aveva aggiunto piccato il suo amico, ma il suo malumore si era sciolto in fretta al pensiero delle abilità di sua sorella.  
Hermione sembrava colta da un leggero imbarazzo, “Si, io, sarei voluta venire, ma poi ho avuto un imprevisto in ufficio. Ultimamente è un gran macello con lo scandalo di Lewis Goldestain ed i suoi legami con i mangiamorte” aveva raccontato Hermione, “Una brutta botta per gli Strigoi” aveva raccontato lei, “Come ci dispiace per i conservatori” aveva detto grigio Ron.  
“E non parliamo degli esposizionisti” aveva mormorato Harry, “Kinglsey mi ha detto che il movimento esposizionista potrebbe entrare in sintonia con il magico partito liberale” aveva detto leggermente concitata. “Ah, non te lo ha detto il signor Kowalski?” l’aveva stuzzicata Ron, uomo che non aveva mai fatto mistero della sua aderenza al partito Auguray, oltre che simpatizzante esposizionista[8].  
Per Harry loro, fintanto che rimanevano staccati, dai benisti, andavano bene.  
“Ron, ma la pianterai mai?” aveva chiesto retorica Hermione; la ragazza si era voltata verso Harry, “Ho detto una volta, una, contata una, che era un tipo affascinante e Ron se le è legata al dito” aveva sottolineato.  
Il desiderio di parlare di Ron era stato zittito dall’arrivo di Hanna, con il maso il suo piatto, seguita dai vassoi volanti, “Buon appetito ragazzi!” aveva detto carica.

“Adoro questo dolce!” aveva detto Harry, mentre Ron allungava le lunghe dita per raccogliere il collo della bottiglia di idromele, “Devi vuotare il sacco” lo aveva vagamente minacciato il suo amico, mentre faceva saltare il tappo di sughero, era sfuggito alle sue mani, aveva evitato per un miracolo la zazzera di riccio di Hermione, aveva raggiunto il soffitto, virando perciò la direzione, finendo contro una povera strega che l’aveva evitato a miracolo, aveva raggiunto il pavimento, era rimbalzato ancora, beccando un pover’uomo che si era alzato con un bicchiere di Wisky incendiario, provocando una rottura di quest’ultimo ed un piccolo incendio all’angolo della sala.  
“Che imbarazzo” aveva ammesso Ron, tetro.  
“Versa un po’ dai” aveva detto solamente Hermione, con più dolcezza, mettendo una mano su quella del fidanzato.  
“Questa grande notizia, no?” aveva inquisito la sua amica, piena di interesse.  
Harry si era fatto versare tre dita di idromele, “Si, avete ragione” aveva detto, “Mi sposo” aveva tirato fuori senza impaccio.  
A Ron era quasi sfuggita la bottiglia dalle dita, Hermione era saltata giù dalla sedia, con i capelli dritti in testa, “Per la barba di merlino, Harry questo è fantastico” aveva detto, raggiungendolo dall’altro capo del tavolo per riempirlo di baci sulle guance e stringerlo.  
“Con Ginny?” aveva chiesto Ron quasi spaesato, recuperando una presa più ferrea sulla bottiglia, Harry aveva accarezzato la schiena di Hermione, soddisfatto e soffocato assieme da tutta quella gioia. “Ma certo, Roland, con chi altro?” aveva esclamato Hermione scandalizzata, staccandosi dal suo amico, per guardare il suo fidanzato leggermente furente.  
Ron aveva assorbito la notizia, poi il viso stupito si era trasformato presto in uno carico di vita, “Oh è fantastico Harry” aveva detto poi, “Praticamente sarai mio fratello!” aveva aggiunto, “Nel senso: legalmente, mio fratello lo sei già” aveva esclamato in visibilio.  
“Ci ho quasi pensato, eh, potrei essere Harry Weasley” aveva scherzato Harry, riuscendo a recuperare il suo bicchiere, facendo ridere anche i due. “Si, ma quando lo hai deciso? Come? Dove?” aveva domandato Hermione frenetica, “Si, con calma” aveva risposto Harry, “Vi spiego tutto”.

La strana casa a due comignoli dove viveva Luna Lovegood quasi brillava in quella notte, illuminata da un centinaio di luci colorati, come se enormi lucciole di diverso colore l’accerchissero. “Sono le Brillucciole!” aveva spiegato subito Ron riconoscendole, “Le abbiamo create io e George” aveva raccontato, orgoglioso del suo operato, “Per farlo ci siamo ispirati, almeno in una piccolissima parte a come funziona il deluminatore” aveva detto, prendendo la mano della fidanzata.   
Hermione aveva guardato, come Harry, ammirata tutte quelle luci colorate che costellavano la casa, che nel mezzo della campagna, dava un aspetto fiabesco alla scena, “Sono davvero, davvero, belle” aveva ammesso poi.   
Oltre le luci, dalla casa di Luna, proveniva anche la voce allegra di una famosa strega americana che aveva spopolato come cantante negli ultimi anni, oltre che un numero imbarazzante di persone.  
“Ma che succede?” aveva domandato Hermione confusa, riprendendosi dal primo iniziale sbigottimento, mentre Harry attraversava il cancelletto aperto; era stato Mihawk, il gufo domestico di Dean Thomas a raggiungerli mentre si appropinquavano a lasciare il Paiolo Magico, saturi di cibo e idromele. Solo che il messaggio era di Ginny che li invitava a raggiungerla a casa di Luna, per ‘festeggiare’ insieme, solo che era evidentemente l’idea di Ginny era andata un po’ fuori controllo.  
Avevano individuato immediatamente Luna Lovegood, con indosso un abito giallo limone, tempestato di cuori, che cercava di intavolare una conversazione con il suo vecchio compagno di casa, Marcus Belby, ai piedi di un laghetto. Aveva un bicchiere di carta in una mano e le guance paonazze. L’altro sembrava piuttosto contento di essere in balia di Luna.  
“Harry Potter!” lo aveva chiamato a gran voce lei, lasciando a mezza-bocca Belby, che doveva star dicendo qualcosa, per saltellare verso di loro, per stringere in un abbraccio Harry e congratularsi con lui, aveva fatto lo stesso con Ron, prima di raccomandargli di riguardarsi da non aveva capito quale creatura. Poi Luna si era rivolta ad Hermione, “Dobbiamo parlare del mio articolista!” aveva stabilito poi la ragazza, prendendo la mano di Hermione e trascinandola via, senza darle l’opportunità di sottrarsi.  
Una decina di persone dopo, che si erano fermate a stringere la mano di Harry o dare sonore pacche di congratulazione – abbastanza facce da non riuscire a distinguerle – aveva perso Ron, finito alla mercé delle gemelle Patil, ma aveva trovato Ginny.  
La sua fidanzata, bellissima, con i capelli rossi leggermente arruffata, che muoveva freneticamente le mani, mimando una serie di mosse del quidditch. Era incastrata tra un Seamus Finnigan, ben intrigato ed un Roger Davies con l’espressione funerea, forse non tifava per le Harpies. Tutti e tre su un divanetto dalla pelle sbucciata a cui i piedi era ben visibile un tappeto verde pisello con una M argentata e libri ovunque.  
Prima di poterla raggiungere, era stato arpionato da un Ernie McMillan piuttosto alticcio, con i capelli biondi sconvolti e gli occhi screziati di rosso ed appannati, “Non lo fare, Harry! Non lo fare, i matrimoni rovinano le relazioni” aveva singhiozzato, stringendo di più la presa sul braccio di Harry, “Ignoralo!” aveva cinguettato Susan Bones alle sue spalle, cercando di far staccare la presa ferrea del vecchio studente di tassorosso dal braccio di Harry, “Sai, non ha mai superato la storia di Hannah!” aveva aggiunto la ragazza, facendo oscillare i capelli scuri.   
“Si, si” aveva detto accondiscendente Harry. Non aveva idea di a cosa si riferisse nello specifico; ricordava che un tempo Ernie ed Hannah erano sempre insieme, avevano avuto una relazione? Si erano voluti sposare?  
Onestamente aveva fatto in tempo a formulare quei pensieri, che Susan Bones aveva trascinato un singhiozzante Ernie a ballare, accanto ad un Dean Thomas piuttosto scatenato, che faceva piroettare una Tracy Davis – ecco, una vecchia compagna di scuola che effettivamente Harry non si aspettava.  
“Ma c’è Harry, Ginny, c’è Harry!” aveva strillato una ragazza che lui sapeva aver frequentato Hogwarts nello stesso anno di Ginny ma di cui non ricordava ne il nome ne la casa; “Davvero Hattie[9], non lo avevamo notato!” aveva strillato Lee Jordan da sotto l’uscio della porta, Verity al suo fianco, priva di tutta la sua rigidezza, ridacchiava.  
Harry aveva concesso appena uno sguardo a tutta quella scena, catturato unicamente da Ginny. La sua fidanzata aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui ed aveva sorriso e Harry giurò di non averla mai vista così bella, come in quel momento.  
Ginny era letteralmente balzata su, per accoglierlo con un bacio a fior di labbra, che nella cacofonia di voci presente nel soggiorno e nella musica alta proveniente del grammofono, aveva zittito tutti i rumori nella stanza.  
Per un secondo erano esistiti solamente loro.  
Poi era partita letteralmente un ovazione.  
“Scusa, la festa è sfuggita un po’ di mano” aveva raccontatoGinny, mentre lo guidava su in mansarda, era piena di chincaglierie, polvere e ragnatele, ma il frastuono dei piani sottostanti non arrivava.  
“Ho notato” aveva detto Harry, teneva tra le mani un bicchierino di acquavite, dopo l’idromele della cena non era sicuro di voler più bere, “Di buono, fino ad un certo punte, c’è che sicuramente c’erano George ed Angelina, giurerei anche Percy ed Audrey!” aveva ridacchiato Ginny.  
“Tua madre si arrabbierà moltissimo nello scoprire quanta gente lo ha saputo prima di lei” aveva commento Harry, mentre calava d’un fiato il suo bicchiere, imitato dalla sua futura dolce metà. “Lo sai, no? Non mi importa!” aveva ridacchiato Ginny, come Luna anche le sue gote erano tinte di rosso peperone, come Ron, anche le orecchie erano arrossite. “Sono la donna più felice del mondo, Harry Potter!” aveva raccontato.  
Sedendosi sul pavimento di legno della vecchia mansarda, “Tutti i miei sogni di bambina sono realizzati, sono qui, nella mia mano” aveva detto Ginny, mentre Harry si accomodava al suo fianco.  
“Lo sai, no?” aveva incalzato, “Sono una giocatrice professionista di Quidditch, sono uscita dall’ombra dei miei fratelli, ho una famiglia che amo” aveva raccontato, “Ho un ficus, che credici è importante. E sto sposando l’uomo che amo!” aveva esclamato, “Anzi ad essere onesta, l’uomo per cui ho avuto una cotta per gran parte della mia vita, quello per cui ad undici anni scrivevo un po’ ovunque ‘Ginevra Potter’ nome che ritengo funzioni benissimo” aveva raccontato divertita.  
Harry le aveva preso una mano e baciato le dita, “Anche Harry Weasley, per ogni evenienza” aveva raccontato divertito, “Sul serio lo scrivevi?” aveva chiesto Harry, malandrino. Ginny aveva fatto roteare gli occhi, “Giuro” aveva ammesso colma di imbarazzo, “L’ho scritto anche sul diario di Tom Riddle, quante risate deve essersi fatto tu-sai-chi e forse anche su un elaborato di pozioni” aveva ammesso.  
“Non ci credo!” aveva riso Harry, senza vergogna.  
“Avevo undici anni, dai, ero l’epitome della ragazzina scema” aveva cercato di scusarsi, ma doveva trovare quei ricordi quanto mai divertenti, “Snape ha fatto tante di quelle battute” aveva detto ridendo pingue di imbarazzo.  
Harry si era sporto per baciarla ancora sulle labbra, questa volta con più passione, “Anche per me” aveva sussurrato, “Tutti i miei sogni sul palmo della mano” aveva ammesso.  
“Sono ammirata che le mie tette abbiano tutta questa considerazione” si era lasciata sfuggire Ginny, nell’impeto del bacio, Harry non aveva neanche realizzato bene, dove fosse finita una delle sue mani. “Intendevo una donna meravigliosa, un posto da poter chiamare casa – incluso il ficus – e una carriera che amo” aveva fatto una pausa, “Ed una famiglia, numerosa, chiassosa ed amorevole, come non mi ero neanche permesso di sognare da bambino, nel mio piccolo sottoscala” aveva sussurrato, baciandola ancora.  
Ginny si era lasciata coinvolgere nel bacio, tirandosi Harry su di se, “A sentirti così, mi fai sentire, così superficiale” si era lagnata, con un sorriso comunque carico d’amore.  
“Ma anche la tua tetta sinistra è notevole” aveva aggiunto Harry, infilando la mano libera sotto la maglietta di lana, Ginny senza battere ciglio aveva recuperato la bacchetta dallo stivale. “ _Colloportus **[10]**_ ” aveva sussurrato, puntando la bacchetta contro la porta ed eseguendo un movimento veloce con la mano; “ _Silencio_ ” si era aggiunto Harry.  
Ginny lo aveva baciato ancora, tenendolo bene per il bavero del colletto, mentre se lo stringeva addosso, Harry aveva infilato nuovamente la mano sotto la maglietta, toccando con la mano la pelle bollente della sua fidanzata.  
Lei era scivolata sulle assi di legno, costringendola seguirlo, mentre con una mano lasciava la giacca di Harry per direzionarla verso il bordo dei pantaloni del ragazzo.  
Ginny si era staccata dalle sue labbra, gemendo, quando Harry aveva fatto scivolare il pollice, sul capezzolo sotto il reggiseno, “Ma lo sai che tecnicamente questa casa è di Draco Malfoy?” aveva chiesto.

  


* * *

[1] In base alla wiki, Hermione ha lavorato nel Dipartimento per il Controllo delle Creature magiche prima, poi in quello per la Regolazione della Magia (dove aveva un certo ruolo di rilievo) e poi è divenuta Ministro. In questo momento della storia, è ancora agli ‘inizi’.

[2] Cecil Lee appare nel gioco Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery, dove lavora nel Dipartimento sulla Creature Magiche (nella sezione Licantropi, in questo momento della narrazione però è a capo del Dipartimento) ed è lo zio di Barnaby Lee.

[3] Torta del pastore (meglio noto come Sheperd’s pie): è uno sformato (?) di carne macinato di agnello, cotto con verdure (penso in una maniera particolare, bho) ricoperto da uno strato di purè.

[4] Non vuole essere retorica “Anche le piante sono esseri viventi”, tranquilli, solo che nel mondo di Harry Potter esistono creature che sono a metà tra piante ed animali (Tipo gli Asticelli, o anche il platano picchiatore, cioè a me sembra molto consapevole).

[5] fagottino _cornish (_ in realtà: Cornish Pasty): è un fagotto di pasta frolla, dalla forma di una D (come un calzone credo) farcita con un ripieno di manzo, rutabaga, cipolla e patate.

[6] Eton Mess: è un dolce composto da meringa, panna montata e fragole (almeno per noi babbani) per i maghi ho inventato una variante con un frutto di frullobulbo.

[7] Idromele di Vlasta: nel mondo di HP, esiste l’Idromele, questo specifico, verrebbe dalla Republica Ceca/Popoli Slavi. Ho ispirato il nome alla guerriera Vlasta (capo della guerra delle fanciulle, una leggenda praghese) dove esse utilizzavano l’idromele per stordire gli uomini.

[8] In Harry Potter non vene mai fatta una precisa menzione su come funziona la politica magica (tipo la durata della carica di primo ministro) comunque visto che il mondo magico è abbastanza ‘retrò’ ho deciso di farlo bipartito (come era il parlamento inglese dai tempi della gloriosa rivoluzione a metà dell’1800) senza però entrare troppo nel merito. Il partito conservatore ha il nome di _Strigoi_ mentre quello liberare di _Auguray_ (ho deciso di dargli nomi specifici come per i Whig e Tory); entrambi sono due uccelli del malaugurio (sebbene sul caso di Auguray sarebbe solamente una voce e gli uccelli non porterebbero veramente sfortuna). Gli strigoi sono di origine romana, mentre gli auguray sono un’invenzione della Rowling, perciò mi sembravano adatti. 

[9] Non mi pare vengano citate compagne di casa/classe di Ginny nel corso dei libri, tranne Luna, però ecco, mi sembrava strano che una dinamica come Ginny non avesse altri amici, in questo caso abbiamo Hattie (diminutivo di Harriet) che probabilmente era una grifondoro.

[10] Tecnicamente dovrebbe essere il contrario dell’Alhomora, secondo la Wiki, almeno.


	5. Storia di un uomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mio adorato Jeremiah,  
>  oggi ti penso, non meno intensamente di come ho fatto ieri e di come temo sarà il mio avvenire.  
> Eternamente tua,   
> Laura’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate se sono sparita per un mese buono, ma è stato un periodo molto meh, cercherò di essere più costante, comunque torno, ma torno con un capitolo molto filler. Da qualche parte questa trama porterà (differentemente quella dei Benisti, che è lì, solo per ledere i nervi di Harry) o tutto il pezzo di Ella Weasley che spiega le dinamiche famigliari, sarebbe stata inutile.  
> Inoltre, tadan, in questo capitolo appare un personaggio Rowliniano, che in realtà è più caratterizzato ne ‘La maledizione dell’Erede’ per quanto lì appaia nelle vesti della Donna Angelo, comunque, visto che per me, quel libro non è canon (Scusate, posso trovare delle cose positive, ma molte poche) ho deciso di dare la mia interpretazione.  
> Comunque a breve torneremo a parlare del matrimonio – e a vederlo, anche se non sarà subito da Harry/Ginny (sto pensando a George&Angelina o Percy&Audrey). Prossimamente però dovrebbe arrivare un capitolo sugli inviti, so che è una cosa scema, ma non vedo l’ora di scriverlo.
> 
> Buona Lettura,  
> RLandH

Storia di un uomo  
“Sai che non ci ero mai entrata?” aveva domandato Ginny, mentre con un movimento svelto scivolava sulla carrozza per percorrere le profondità delle grotte della gringott. Sebbene fosse ufficialmente cominciata l’estate e sotto il chiaro cielo il tempo fosse più mite, addirittura caldo, sotto terra il clima era umido e freddo e Ginny era stata costretta a sistemare una felpa sulla sua maglietta.  
“Io un paio di volte!” aveva detto evasivo Harry imitandola, il folletto che guidava il trabiccolo lo aveva guardato con una certa sufficienza, mentre lui alzava il polso per far scintillare il suo braccialetto. Era un manufatto succhia-magia, non aveva un grande effetto, ma abbastanza per tranquillizzare i folletti che gestivano la banca, che Harry non avrebbe cercato di fare qualcosa di folle. Poteva essere l’eroe del mondo magico, ma era anche uno dei pochi ad aver potuto raccontare di aver svaligiato la banca più impenetrabile di Inghilterra, forse del mondo.  
“Billy dice che dovrei richiedere una camera o almeno una cassetta personale” aveva cominciato a parlare Ginny, mentre il goblin, faceva partire il mezzo, “Non lo so, però” aveva ammesso lei, leggermente turbata, “Anche papà ha detto che i miei soldi dovrebbero essere i miei soldi” aveva aggiunto Ginny con una certa cupezza, “Adesso, con il quidditch, guadagno abbastanza” aveva raccontato, “Mi piacerebbe, in qualche modo, ripagare i miei” aveva confessato.  
“Pur non avendo molto, i miei non mi hanno fatto mai mancare nulla” aveva detto Ginny, prendendo la sua mano.  
Harry avrebbe voluto dirle che poteva mettere le cose con le sue, nella camera dei Potter, ma una parte di se, voleva sistemare tutto in quella dei Weasley; prima di poter parlare, il trabiccolo prese una brusca discesa.  
Harry urlò senza vergogna, colto a sorpresa dalla repentinità della svolta.

Quando si era arrestato il marchingegno, erano stati prossimi ad una piazzola di pietra dura, avvolti nell’oscurità. L’unico punto di chiarore era quella di una fiaccola, di un fuoco azzurro, però rischiarava di una luce fievole.  
“Meglio di quella volta che siamo saliti sulle montagne polacche, al Luna Park due estati fa” aveva ridacchiato Ginny, infilando le dita tra i capelli rossi, sconvolti dal viaggio, per sistemarli all’indietro. “Russe. Montagne russe” l’aveva corretta Harry bonario, intrecciando poi le sue dita con quella della fidanza. “Tuo cugino sta ancora con quella ragazza carina-bassina?” aveva chiesto Ginny con genuina curiosità. Erano stati al Luna Park con Dudley e quella che lui aveva presentato come la sua fidanzata. Harry ricordava quella giornata come strana ma in qualche maniera anche divertente. “Non lo so, ho dimenticato di chiederlo, ma è un po’ che non ne parla” aveva valutato, forse un anno.   
Per Harry era strano pensarci, come lui e Dudley avessero trovato quello strano equilibrio, una corrispondenza telefonica, fatta di conversazioni brevi ogni cinque settimane quasi.  
Il goblin li aveva guardati di sbieco, prima di trotterellare davanti a loro per aprire la camera blindata.  
La camera di Jeremiah Potter era alcuni piani più sotto rispetto quello della famiglia Weasley, ma era alcuni piani superiore sia quello dei Lestrange, sia quello di Harry. Non ne aveva mai avuto la certezza, ma Harry aveva sviluppato la teoria era che le camere erano disposte in grandezza crescente dall’alto verso il basso.  
“Pronto?” aveva chiesto Ginny, guardandolo.  
“Immagino di sì” aveva risposto incerto lui, mentre osservava il goblin far scattare le serrature per aprire la camera numero sei-centotrentasette. “Ecco signor Potter, la camera blindata della famiglia Potter, l’altra” aveva detto leggermente risentito la creatura, mentre Harry entrava nella stanza, tenendo la mano di Ginny.  
Aveva capito che i folletti non erano mai troppo inclini a sbottonarsi sulle loro ‘custodie’. Harry aveva ricevuto la sua chiave della banca quando aveva undici anni, da Hagrid, immaginava conservata da Silente, ereditando tutto ciò che Fleamont Potter (e poi suo padre James) avevano riposto lì, per lui. Nonna Weasley, però, dopo la sua visita a sorpresa al pranzo della domenica di qualche settimana prima, gli aveva rivelato che in quanto ultimo della sua famiglia poteva accedere anche all’eredità lasciata da Jeremiah Potter, morto nel mille-novecento-settantadue, un suo cugino di non sapeva quale grado.  
‘Oh, non che ci troverai niente di interessante, il tuo bisnonno Henry si beccò il tesoro della famiglia, inoltre Charlus era divertente, ma non molte ambiziose e Jemmy, ragazzo adorabile, ma era anche uno spendaccione’ aveva preannunciato Ella Weasley, quando aveva rivelato l’esistenza di quella camera blindata.

La camera lasciata da Jemmy conteneva del denaro, non molto, un mucchietto sistemato in due colonne di galeoni d’oro splendente, non più alte di un palmo, sistemate su un tavolino tondo basso di legno lucido-rossastro, sorprendentemente conservato bene. Quello di cui era però piena la stanza erano quadri, appesi sulle pareti, fino a coprire la roccia di cui erano fatte. Quasi tutte ritraevano figure umane, piuttosto turbate dalla luce delle bacchette che aveva dovuto disturbare il loro buio. Non mancavano anche ragnatele degne di Aragog e della sua progenie né altre cianfrusaglie di dubbio gusto, che facevano apparire la casa di Luna e Dean, quasi, sobria.  
C’erano anche un paio di spioscopi niente male e molti libri, che avrebbero reso Hermione piuttosto interessata, almeno credeva Harry. I libri erano impilati sia in ordinate file su delle mensole, sia in colonne piuttosto precarie che si alzavano verso il soffitto, come una piccola miniatura della Stanza delle Necessità in una delle sue versioni più note.  
“Non vedevo tutti questi libri da quando ho preparato i M.A.G.O.; ricordo che Hermione aveva cercato di seppellire tutta la Sala Comune di Grifondoro tra le pergamene” aveva raccontato Ginny, scavalcando un calderone rovinato, “Oh! Guarda Harry, qui c’è scritto, ‘Calderoni Potter, dal XII secolo’” aveva letto Ginny, ammiccando alla targhetta d’argento lucente, non mangiata dalla ruggine, sul paiolo.  
Harry aveva sorriso, “Ho scoperto, anche grazie a tua nonna, che i Potter sono sempre stati legati al Pozionismo” aveva ammesso, “Letteralmente il tuo nome vuol dire vasaio” aveva sottolineato Ginny con una mezza-risata.  
Harry aveva scosso il capo, “Mio nonno ha creato la pozione per allisciarsi i capelli che usa perfino Hermione” aveva raccontato Harry, “Se consideri che il professor Slughcorn mi ha detto che mia madre era davvero brava, allora, io devo essere stato lo schiopposparacoda della mia famiglia” aveva ammesso, con una punta di rammarico.  
Ginny aveva lasciato perdere il calderone, “Non credo fosse proprio colpa tua” aveva detto allusiva. “Ho grande stima del professor Snape” aveva cominciato Harry, “Ma possiamo ammettere che come insegnante aveva le sue pecche” aveva cercato di essere accomodante poi lui, Ginny aveva roteato gli occhi, “Diciamo che faceva schifo ” aveva concluso lei.

Harry e Ginny si erano guardati intorno, incuriositi, “Non so neanche qualificare queste cose” aveva ammesso la ragazza con un tono basso, mentre raccoglieva un libro da mostrare ad Harry, era rivestito in cuoio e sembrava antico, sulla copertina c’era inciso a caratteri d’oro, ‘Il mito di Prometeo’.  
Harry aveva guardato gli altri libri con un vago interesse, “Credo fosse un collezionista di qualsiasi cosa” aveva considerato, prima di lanciare uno sguardo all’immagine di una foto in bianco e nero, che era stata accatastata su un vecchio mobile di legno mangiato da tarli. C’era un uomo giovane, con il viso pallido, una spruzzata appena di lentiggini ed occhi scuri nascosti dietro lenti.  
Aveva ragione Nonna Weasley nel dire che i Potter sembravano fatti con lo stampino, quello nel ritratto era ovviamente un suo parente, i capelli indisciplinati ritti sulla testa, erano riconoscibilissimi. “Credi fosse lui, Jemmy?” aveva chiesto retorico, “In qualche modo mi ricorda Sirius, sai il sorriso” aveva provato Ginny con un certo disagio, forse spaventata nel dirlo ad alta voce. “Si, deve essere il figlio di Charlus Potter e la Black” aveva valutato con un tono calmo.   
“Era un grifondoro, come tutti!” aveva valutato Ginny, riferendosi a Jemmy – sedicenne? – nella foto, che strizzava l’occhio verso l’obbiettivo, con indosso l’uniforme di quidditch e la blasonatura del leone rampante. In quella foto lì, in quella posa, Harry poteva riconoscere tutta la sfrontatezza che aveva veduto in suo padre e di Sirius, nei ricordi di Piton, come aveva detto Ginny.  
Qualcosa che lo disturbava e allo stesso tempo li riempiva il cuore.

“Chissà se era un cercato come te” aveva valutato la sua fidanzata, passandosi una mano sotto il mento.   
Eccone un altro, aveva pensato Harry, un altro membro della sua famiglia, che non avrebbe mai conosciuto; non sapeva neanche quanto lontano fosse il suo sangue da quello di Jemmy Potter, ma sentiva in quel momento un vuoto allo stomaco, come quando si era trascinati via da una passaporta, solo che in questo caso era puro e semplice rimpianto.  
Forse aveva visto Charlus e Jemmy nei riflessi di quella famiglia che gli si era parata davanti quando aveva guardato nello Specchio delle Emarb, quando aveva undici anni. Si chiese se guardandoci ancora una volta, da adulto, avrebbe restituito la stessa immagine.  
Poi accanto alle foto aveva trovato un plico di fogli di carta ruvida, piegati più volte, l’uno sull’altro e fermati con lo spago, ne aveva sciolto il lembo per prenderli, mentre osservava Ginny con la coda dell’occhio, si era allontanata da lui, attirata da un baule fermato con un lucchetto.  
‘Mio adorato Jeremiah,  
oggi ti penso, non meno intensamente di come ho fatto ieri e di come temo sarà il mio avvenire.  
Eternamente tua,   
Laura’  
La prima lettera che aveva letto, riportava solo quel breve messaggio, la data era sbavata nel giorno e nel mese, ma l’anno era leggibile, millenovecento-settantatre, un anno dopo la morte di Jeremiah Potter.  
Immaginò che qualcun altro avesse posto quella lettera lì e che il suo lontano cugino non avesse avuto l’occasione di leggerla. “Laura” sussurrò, neanche sicuro di sapere come avrebbe dovuto leggere quel nome.  
Era curioso di sapere cosa dicessero le altre lettere, se avesse potuto capire qualcosa dalle risposte che aveva ricevuto del suo parente, anzi dei suoi parenti.  
“Qualcosa che le interessa, signore?” aveva domandato il folletto, Harry aveva sventolato la lettera, “Questa. Chi la ha messa qui?” aveva chiesto poi, “Il signor Potter, suo nonno” aveva rivelato l’elfo. Suo nonno Fleamont, di cui Harry conosceva l’aspetto per la foto di una vecchia edizione della Gazzetta del Profeta, datata negli anni trenta, e poco altro. Forse era stato il parente più prossimo di Jeremiah e si era dovuto occupare di ciò che era rimasto di lui.  
“Harry! Harry! Vieni” aveva sentito Ginny chiamarlo, era con le ginocchia per terra, vicino al baule che era riuscito ad aprire, aveva tirato fuori una serie di pergamene, scritte fittamente, non tutte in inglese, ma anche due libri.  
Uno dei libri era più nuovo, nel senso che era più recente, perché nuovo non sarebbe mai andata bene come definizione: i bordi erano rovinati, le pagine ingiallite, il dorso completamente scollato.  
“ ‘Sanguepuro: resoconto di un elitè decadente’” aveva letto il titolo Harry, “Di Rita Skeeter” aveva valutato, non trattenendo una smorfia.  
Aveva preso il libro, per guardarlo meglio; la copertina ritraeva la figura di un mago stilizzato, con la tunica ed il cappello appunta, una figura totalmente nera, cui alcuni accenni di capelli, di naso e le pieghe del vestito era fatte in bianco. Asoolutamente bidimensionale, il mago nero, era scompostamente stesa su quella che pareva un’ottomana di un prugna intensa. L’aria era pregna di fumi grigi che continuavano, vivi, a vorticare su una copertina verde acido.   
Il retro della copertina riportava, invece:  
Esordio alla scrittura per la giovanissima Reeta Skeeter, un affresco affascinante, pungente e – notevolmente – scandaloso della giovane classe elitaria dei maghi purosangue, dell’Inghilterra, dal secondo dopo guerra alla fine degli anni sessanta.   
Reeta Skeeter fa dei suoi personaggi un’analisi ardita, minuziosa e spietata, trasportando nella loro piena tridimensionalità le personalità più discusse e fosche nel mondo magico, nel secolo breve; svelando quei pettegolezzi piccanti, quei vizi, quelle oscenità che avevamo sempre sospettato e mai osato chiedere.  
Robaccia, decise, facendo cadere il libro per terra, “Mi chiedo quante stronzate abbia scritto” aveva detto senza vergogna Harry, facendo ridacchiare Ginny, che gli aveva passato l’altro libro, “Forse questo ti interessa di più” aveva detto, dandoli l’altro libro, era più antico ma trattato decisamente meglio, “’Pentolai e Calderoni: storie di vasai’ ” aveva detto Ginny.  
Non conosceva l’autore di questo libro, ma gli bastò sfogliare un paio di pagine, per vedere il cognome Potter spuntare fuori diverse volte. “Probabilmente questo me lo prenderei” aveva detto Harry, sentendo per la prima volta la frustrazione del non essere mai stato capace in quella materia che letteralmente doveva essere corsa nel suo sangue.  
“Il libro di Rita Skeeter lo porto a mia madre, non credo ci sia nulla di utile o di vero, ma se era qui, forse qualcosa di valido c’è, no?” aveva proposto Ginny.  
“Possiamo portarli fuori?” aveva chiesto Harry al folletto, “Questa camera appartiene alla famiglia Potter” aveva detto con una certa riottosità quello, però concedendo di poter portare via ciò che desideravano.  
Ginny aveva raccolto da dentro la sua tracolla la borsa espandibile di Hermione ed aveva sistemato i due libri al suo interno, Harry ci aveva infilato dentro anche le altre lettere che aveva trovato assieme a quella di Laura. Poi si erano messo a cercare altro, anche se Harry stesso non aveva idea esattamente di che cosa, qualsiasi cosa. Nel dubbio aveva preso anche la foto di Jemmy Potter ed il suo sorriso un po’ storto che ricordava Sirius Black.  
“C’è un ricettario scritto a mano” aveva detto Ginny, “Ci riproviamo con i libri di pozioni scritti a mano o lasciamo perdere?” aveva domandato retorica, “Prendilo, si” aveva concesso Harry.  
“Salve, giovani fanciulli, è molto che qualcuno non scendeva in questo aspro antro; prendete anche me, sono satura dell’essere qui!” aveva sentito una vocina chiamarli, sul pavimento, posata contro la parete, stava il quadro di una bella donna.  
Lei aveva il viso roseo, dalla forma tonda, e le gote arrossate, i capelli erano di un biondo fragola, sistemati in due trecce che scivolavano su un petto pieno. La donna indossava un corsetto ed una generosa scollatura a barca, le maniche piene, composte da diversi sbuffi, che facevano apparire le braccia come due fisarmoniche. “Oh!” aveva detto Harry confuso, l’unico quadro domestico con cui aveva avuto a che fare fino a quel momento era stato Phineas (o la mamma di Sirius). “Sei sicura?” aveva chiesto leggermente in imbarazzo, “Si!” aveva risposto la donna, “Non sono fatta per vivere in questo buco nella terra” si era lamentata lei.   
Ginny lo aveva superato per chinarsi a raccogliere la donna, prendendola delicatamente dal bordo di legno, poi si era presentata ed aveva presentato Harry a sua volta. La fanciulla aveva sorriso quando aveva sentito il suo cognome, “Io fui Iolanda Potter!” aveva detto euforica, “Potrei essere la tua bis-bis-bis … - nonna o zia, per quel che sappiamo” aveva stabilito lei. Ginny l’aveva infilata nella borsa, “Fanciulla, vi chiedo, di esser più garbata nei modi!” aveva languido il quadro di Iolanda.  
“Oh, mi scusi!” aveva strillato Ginny, prima di alzare lo sguardo e sorridere verso Harry.  
Lui le aveva sorriso di rimando.  
Si erano guardati ancora un po’ intorno, alla ricerca di altri oggetti; Harry aveva trovato un'altra cassa piena di foto, alcune erano di Jemmy Potter, ragazzino, forse aveva undici o dodici anni, tutto orgoglioso nella sua uniforme con lo stemma grifondoro, insieme a suo padre Charlus – sì, Nonna Weasley aveva avuto ragione con il dire che non fosse esattamente una bellezza – e sua madre, una Black fino alla punta dei capelli. Tutti e tre sorridevano pieni di vita e gioia verso l’obbiettivo, alle loro spalle, compariva l’espresso per Hogwarts.  
C’erano altre foto di Charlus e sua moglie giovani adolescenti, da soli ed insieme. In una Harry giurò di aver riconosciuto anche una Ginny dai capelli scurissimi – forse Ella – sullo sfondo, che guardava un po’ torva l’obbiettivo.  
Poi aveva recuperato un’altra foto, non aveva cornice ed era spiegazzata, figurava una ragazza, indossava l’uniforme di corvonero, era seduta a gambe incrociate su un muretto, aveva un libro aperto sulle gambe e ciclicamente alzava lo sguardo da quello per guardare l’obbiettivo, sempre troppo in fretta per studiarne bene il viso. Aveva capelli scuri e ricci, anche se il bianco-e-nero non permettevano di riconoscerne la tonalità precisa, che le cadevano sul viso.   
Aveva girato la foto solo per vedere se c’era scritto qualcosa, una sola parola: Laura. La ragazza che aveva scritto il messaggio?  
Voltò di nuovo la foto e cercò di studiarla nel dettaglio, di racimolare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Ginny si era avvicinata a lui, per guardare la foto con lui, “Oh!” aveva commentato.  
“I babbani hanno in fermo immagine” aveva ammesso Harry, “Ma lei è troppo veloce, non riesco a guardarla bene” aveva confessato.  
Ginny aveva tirato fuori la sua bacchetta, “Va bene, signor Auror” lo aveva canzonato, “Retardat ” aveva sussurrato, un filo argenteo era scintillato dalla punta della bacchetta, colpendo la foto. “La Gringott non si fida a farmi praticare la magia al suo interno” si era giustificato Harry.  
Il movimento ciclico di Laura si era rallentato, come nei video delle vecchie cassette babbane che Dudlay guardava da bambino.  
Il viso pallido di Laura era fiorito chiaro, tra i riccioli scuri e una sensazione di famigliarità era sorta in lui, come quando aveva visto le foto di Jemmy e ci aveva ritrovato suo padre e Sirius. Anche Laura somigliava a qualcuno.  
“Prendiamo anche questa?” aveva chiesto Ginny, “La tengo io” aveva risposto Harry, ripiegando la foto ed infilandola nella tasca sul retro dei pantaloni. La sua fidanzata aveva annuito, “Oh, potrei essere gelosa” aveva cinguettato, dandoli poi un buffetto con il gomito.  
Harry aveva ridacchiato.  
“Per quanto mi piacerebbe stare qui, temo di dover andare agli allenamenti” aveva rivelato Ginny, mettendo le mani sui fianchi, “Oh, l’incontro con le Valchirie andrà uno schifo” aveva aggiunto.  
Era una squadra di quidditch Danese. “A proposito, ho parlato con il Direttore, uscirò un’ora prima da lavoro ed ho già preso già ordinato una passaporta per essere alla partita” le aveva comunicato Harry con un sorriso onesto. Ginny si era sporta per baciarlo sulle labbra, “Mi dispiace” aveva detto lei, “Per cosa?” aveva chiesto confuso Harry, “Perché il campionato di Quidditch ci ha praticamente reso impossibile scegliere una data in estate” aveva ammesso lei.  
“Personalmente, inverno, estate o quale stagione, la mia unica richiesta per il matrimonio e che tu ci sia” aveva ammesso lui. Dandole un bacio sulla tempia, Ginny aveva ridacchiato.  
“Va bene, andiamo” aveva impartito la sua fidanzata, “Dobbiamo anche passare a casa per assicurarci che Kreacher non abbia ucciso Grattastinchi ” aveva considerato, “Più il contrario” era intervenuto Harry.  
Kinglay aveva obbligato Hermione a prendersi una settimana di ferie, visto lo stakanovismo con cui si era dedicata al lavoro in ministero; perciò Ron l’aveva portata in vacanza – se Harry non sbagliava, erano andati a trovare Neville, che stava svolgendo delle ricerche alle galapagos – e loro si era guadagnati il baby-sitting di Grattastinchi. “Ed io devo andare a lavoro, sono Harry Potter, ma non posso comunque prendermi tuti questi giorni” aveva ridacchiato lui.  
“Salve signor Potter!” erano stati intervallati da un infinito numero di ‘Oh, ciao Harry’ per tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato nel percorrere i corridoi del Ministero e l’ascensore, fino al corridoio degli auror. Qualcuno lungo la strada si era anche fermato a sussurare ed addittarlo, come se Harry fossero ancora la celebrità del mondo magico e non l’Auror che calcava quei corridoi cinque – se non sei – giorni la settimana.  
Quando aveva imboccato il suo reparto, i salve si erano fatti più cenni cordiali. Harry adorava i suoi colleghi, perché avevano il naso sempre infilate nelle pratiche dei loro casi, da notarsi a stento l’un l’altro.  
Aveva raggiunto la sua scrivania, con un passo un po’ lento, contrito dal lavoro che lo aspettava.  
“Di buon ora, capo” era stato accolto da una voce appena un po’ puntigliosa, sulla scrivania affrontata alla sua Ria era già sistemata, i capelli scuri raccolti in una crocchia traballante e la camicia leggerà medita di sudore. “Il gatto ha cercato di strapparmi via la faccia” aveva ammesso, “Ha un infezione alle orecchie e non gradisce prendere la medicina” aveva raccontato.  
Ria aveva sollevato lo sguardo, il viso serio si era incrinato con una smorfia divertita, “Il grande e potente Harry Potter, salvatore del mondo magico e auror indaco , affronta l’unico nemico che non può vincere – un gattino” l’aveva presa in giro a spada tratta Ria.  
Era la sua partner da un paio di mesi, sul campo, avevano avuto un inizio un po’ roccioso – Ria d’altronde, sapeva cavarsela meglio con le creature che con le persone – ma Harry, ora, poteva dire fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
“Fidati, ho affrontato draghi più docili” aveva detto lui, sornione, prima di sedersi alla sua sedia.  
“Novità?” aveva chiesto Harry.  
“Aye” aveva risposto Ria, “Sta mani mentre tu andavi in giro per Camere Blindate, l’ufficio per l’Uso improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani, ha ricevuto una denuncia per sospetta attività magica a Portobello Road” aveva cominciato a raccontare lei, aprendo una cartellina, “In realtà queste le ha portate personalmente il tuo futuro suocero, peccato che abbia trovato solo me” aveva detto, con un sorriso un po’ mesto.   
Harry aveva drizzato le orecchie, mentre osservava Ria raccogliere la sua bacchetta, che teneva poggiata sul tavolo e dopo aver pronunciato un incantesimo silenzioso, un foglio era schizzato immediatamente verso Harry.  
L’aveva preso a volo.  
Era una foto, di un muro, dove era stata dipinta una B, aguzza. “Benisti?” aveva domandato Harry, “La vernice è incantata” aveva spiegato subito Ria, “Non viene via, neanche con i Gratta e Netta” aveva ammesso Ria, “Però non è questa la parte peggiore” aveva ammesso Ria, “Qual è?” l’aveva imbeccata Harry, “Per tutta la via si sono verificati fenomeni magici semplici” aveva raccontato Ria, “Gli oblivatori si sono già assicurati di aver ripulito tutte le memorie babbane, però …” aveva detto la sua partner.  
Aveva fatto una pausa.  
“Però è strano, no?” aveva chiesto retorica, “Non hanno distrutto cose, attaccato persone, no, loro hanno fatto lievitare bidoni ed animato idranti. Non ha senso, no?” aveva domandato retorica Ria.  
“Be, si, è strano” aveva concesso Harry, “Siamo passati, da vandalismo ai simboli della storia magica a … bidoni volanti?” aveva valutato lui.  
“L’altro mese, hanno distrutto la Biblioteca Magica di Glasgow provocando un allagamento ed ora …” aveva ripreso Ria.  
“Strano” aveva concordato lui.  
“Era decisamente più facile, quando trovavi un teschio gigante che vomitava un serpente nel cielo, almeno sapevi cosa aspettarti” aveva borbottato Ria.  
Harry le aveva lanciato uno sguardo un po’ sbieco, “Scusa!” aveva esclamato lei poi, portandosi le mani alla bocca, cotta di imbarazzo.  
“Andiamo a Portobello?” aveva domandato Harry, sollevandosi dalla sua sedia, la donna l’aveva imitato subito, recuperando la sua giacchetta dallo schienale della sedia. Era un giugno piuttosto caldo, ma Ria, come diceva lei, non poteva rinunciare ad uno stile impeccabile.  
Harry doveva ammettere che non fosse mai stato molto conscio sull’argomento, ma era abbastanza certo che Ria, con i suoi vestiti sgargianti ne avesse un’idea tutta sua.  
Non si vestiva come una strega, ma la moda babbana che seguiva era ferma agli anni settanta, almeno per l’utilizzo dei colori e gli abbinamenti. Quel giorno esibiva una giacchetta smanicata di un azzurro tecnicolor.  
“Tecnicamente, sai che gli auror avrebbero una divisa standard, si?” aveva domandato retorico lui. Ria aveva riso, “Per sette anni ho dovuto seguire il codice d’abbigliamento di Hogwarts, rigidissimo, il ministero richiede davvero poche restrizioni” aveva raccontato lei, “Tipo gonne non più corte del ginocchio” aveva aggiunto, dandosi un pacca su una coscia, avvolta da pantaloni lunghi.  
“Senti Ria, volevo chiederti una cosa” aveva cominciato lui.  
“No, non ti sta bene quel colore” aveva risposto Ria schietta, “Un verde bottiglia, si accorderebbe ai tuoi occhi” aveva detto, pizzicandoli la manica della giacca grigio tortora. Harry l’aveva ignorata, recuperando la foto dalla tasca dei pantaloni, quando tornato a casa si era cambiato, si era assicurato di recuperare anche la foto.  
“Conosci questa persona?” aveva chiesto, dandole la foto di Laura, ancora vittima del rallentamento di Ginny.  
Ria aveva crucciato le sopracciglia spesse e scure, “Uhm, si” aveva risposto poi, Harry l’aveva guardata, facendo un cenno con la testa, invitandola a continuare. La sua partner aveva questa sgradevole abitudine di non riuscire mai a tenere un discorso per filo e per segno, ma di aver bisogno di continue pizzicate. Si chiedeva come avesse affrontato le interrogazioni ad Hogwarts.  
“Oh, si, è mia zia Laura, la sorella di papà. Sai, praticamente mia sorella, si chiama così in suo onore. Praticamente è lo stesso nome” si era sbottonata Ria.  
Non si era sbagliato, quando l’aveva vista aveva percepito un senso di famigliarità, somigliava a Ria.  
“Laura Greengrass” aveva valutato Harry.  
“Perché ti interessa, signor Potter?” aveva domandato Ria, invece, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre percorrevano il corridoio. Non si poteva smaterializzare all’interno del ministero, potevano solo prendere un camino.  
“Una questione privata” aveva risposto lui incerto.  
“Quando un auror zelante come Harry Potter fa domande su un antica famiglia purosangue, ti preoccupi, specie se è la tua” aveva commentato Ria.  
“A volte mi dimentico che sei una purosangue” aveva ammesso Harry, sfornzandosi di non far sembrare quella frase come un complimento.   
Non era colpa di Ria la sua nascita, come non lo era mai stata di Hermione. Erano sempre le decisioni che ci definivano.  
Ria aveva ridacchiato, per nulla offesa, “Colpa di Hattie Bahmra ed i Queen in musicassetta – ingegnosi questi babbani” aveva risposto la sua partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Snape come Personaggio mi piace molto, come persona ho le mie riserve, ma come insegnante: era decisamente un no.
> 
> [2] Visto che per coerenza narrativa ho messo tutti i titoli in italiano, mi sono ritrovata nella sgradevole situazione di aver fatto un gioco di parole in inglese ahaha. Il titolo ‘originale’ del libro dovrebbe essere: ‘Potters and Caldeourons: history of Potters”. Però, si, insomma, è una cosa scema.
> 
> [3] Letteralmente: Ritarda.
> 
> [4] Ecco, ci avevo pensato se tradurre o meno Grattastichi (come la questione del Platano Picchiatore) ma sono rimasta troppo affezionata a questo nome per farlo.
> 
> [5] Questa è una boiata, e difficilmente una strega potrebbe saperlo, ma è una battuta su i ‘bambini indaco’ che sarebbe un gergo della sub-cultura New Age per riferirsi a bambini dotati di capacità speciali.


	6. E venne il giorno …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alla gentile attenzione del Sig. Durslay Dudley  
>  Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley  
> sono lieti di invitarvi alla cerimonia delle loro nozze,  
> in data 23.12.2002, presso la Chiesa di Westminister, il ricevimento, nella medesima data, avrà luogo nella Scuola di Stregoneria e Magia di Hogwarts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiorno in questo tetro orario perché non avevo altro tempo. Prima di tutto comunicazione urgente: per le prossime tre settimane sarò senza internet fisso (sad-story) quindi sicuramente non aggiornerò, proverò a ritagliare comunque il termine per scrivere.  
> Comunque, questo capitolo non doveva essere questo capitolo, però mi sembrava carino, se avete altri personaggi di cui vi piacerebbe vedere la reazione, ditemelo.  
> Detto questo, ammetto di essermi divertita nel scriverlo.  
> Un bacio  
> RLandH

“Devo alzarmi” aveva detto Hermione, ma Ron le aveva messo un braccio intorno al braccio tirandola nuovamente verso di lui, “No” aveva detto chiaro.  
“Anche tu devi alzarti. Devi andare al negozio” aveva chiarito Hermione, prima di lascarsi andare ad una risata frizzantina, non così interessata a sgusciare alla presa di Ron.  
“No. Andrò in negozio per le dieci” aveva stabilito, “Lascerò a George tutto il piacere di godersi le urla da Fwooper di Verity” aveva riso Ron, baciandole il retro dell’orecchio.  
Hermione si era rovesciata prona sulla schiena, sfuggendo alle sue braccia, ma arrendendosi a rimanere sul letto.  
“Oggi è domenica. Io non ho fretta e tu non devi andare al ministero” le aveva ricordato Ron.  
Hermione aveva annuito, “E che lo sai che non mi piace stare con le mani in mano” aveva ammesso la donna, “Ci sono sempre così tante cose da fare, in una giornata” aveva aggiunto.  
“Potrei andare da tua madre ed aiutarla con il pranzo” aveva proposto.  
“Sareste troppe in cucina, oggi” aveva ghignato Ron, “Ci sono già Fleur e Audrey” aveva precisato.  
Suo fratello Percy si era deciso a presentare alla famiglia la sua nuova fidanzatina.  
Ron si era fatto un sacco di idee su come potesse essere la ragazza di suo fratello, per lo più aveva immaginato una virago, tutta spigolosa con qualche bitorzolo in faccio, una specie di Megera, doveva confessare.  
Non aveva avuto torto in tutto. Audrey era una megera, nel termine più biologico possibile. Aveva sangue di Megera nelle vene, anche se non lo sembrava per niente, con il suo viso pulito, la faccia tonda e carina …  
E vestiva in jeans chiari e magliette con frasi spiritose, che Harry ed Hermione avevano trovato molto divertenti, a differenza loro.  
Si erano tutti un po’ preoccupati, solo quando, aveva tirato una guancia di Victoire, dicendo che erano così paffute da volerle mangiare.  
“Immagino che i tuoi fratelli faranno battute per tutto il pranzo, allora” aveva detto Hermione, gonfiando le guance.  
“Mica è colpa nostra se le Megere mangiano Bambini” aveva risposto Ron, scanzonato.  
Grattastinchi, quatto, con le sue gambe storte aveva compiuto un balzo dal pavimento per raggiungerli sul letto.  
“Ronald Bilius Weasley, sai perfettamente che sono solo fandonie” aveva replicato Hermione.  
Ron si era sporto per baciarla sulla punta del naso.  
“Lo so, ma mi diverte comunque” le aveva detto.  
Grattastinchi aveva trovato la sua alcova sul ventre di Hermione, che aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo mollemente.  
“Mi piace Audrey, anche se mangia i fegatelli crudi” aveva concesso la ragazza.  
Ron aveva ridacchiato.  
“Chi sa se Audrey accetterà di diventare Audrey Weasley” aveva lasciato scivolare Ron, fuori dalle sue labbra.  
“Vogliamo parlarne ancora?” aveva chiesto Hermione.  
Ron si era aspettato un tono più burbero ed anche seccato, ma quello della ragazza era stato calmo, aveva sollevato una mano mostrando l’anello d’oro bianco che ornava il suo dito.  
“Solo che non capisco” aveva ammesso Ron onesto.  
Si erano sposati di fretta e furia, mossi da un sentimento così impellente che Ron non credeva di aver mai provato ed anche Hermione con il tempo aveva ammesso di non aver mai sentito una spontaneità così forte.  
Erano andati in vacanza, letteralmente costretti, da Kingslay, e mentre giravano per le Galapagos, erano stati mossi da quella follia.  
Sua madre non gli aveva ancora perdonato l’aver perso il suo matrimonio – nonostante Hermione e Ron avessero giurato più volte di rifare una cerimonia più tradizionale, meno pomposa di quella che Harry e Ginny continuavano a rimandare, probabilmente dopo questi due.  
“Per quanto i Weasley siano stati percepiti come Traditori del Proprio Sangue, rimangono una famiglia appartenente alle Sacre Ventotto, con parentele con i Black ed i Prewet” aveva risposto Hermione, “Granger non vuol dire niente. Io sono Granger[1]” aveva ammesso.  
“Sei solo una delle persone più note del mondo magico” aveva dichiarato Ron.  
“Si, ma … lo sono io, l’ho fatto io, nessuno mi ha regalato mai nulla” aveva sussurrato Hermione.  
“Hai ragione, a me, il mio cognome ha semplificato la vita e mi ha aperto tutte le porte” aveva risposto Ron, seccato.  
La questione del cognome di Hermione andava avanti da mesi, ormai.  
Hermione si era sporta per baciarlo sulla guancia, “Hai ragione, sono stata ingiusta” aveva ceduto, “Diciamo che è una tradizione della mia famiglia” aveva ammesso, “Anche mia madre è Helen Beuchamp e non è mai diventata Helen Granger[2]” aveva chiarito.  
Ron aveva un’idea un po’ offuscata della madre di Hermione; una donna incredibilmente ordinaria rispetto alla figlia, una figura un po’ fumosa.  
“Si, diceva che visto che sulla laurea c’era scritto Dottoressa Helen Beuchamp, sarebbe stato strano presentarsi come Granger, no?” aveva chiesto retorica.  
“Immagino di sì” aveva ammesso Ron, non molto convinto.  
Hermione si era tirata su, mettendosi a cavalcioni, per baciare poi Ron sulle labbra, “Vuoi davvero pensare a questo? In questo momento?” aveva chiesto allusiva lei.  
Non era mai stata una persona sfacciata, almeno non in quell’ambito, Hermione, Ron, d’altro canto, era sempre stato più irruento di lei, anche se spesso piuttosto impacciato nell’azione; avevano dovuto lavorarci un po’, avevano decisamente trovato la loro sintonia.  
“No. Direi di no. Signora Granger” lo aveva presa in giro Ron, porando una mano sulla collottola di Hermione e facendo pressione su un gomito per sollvare appena la schiena ed andarle incontro per un ulteriore bacio.  
Poi qualcosa si era schiantato contro la finestra della camera.  
“Ma che ..” aveva detto Hermione.  
“Leo!” aveva strillato Ron, riconoscendo il suo piccolo gufo agitato, che continuava a picchiettare con il becco contro il vetro della finestrella sul soffitto.  
Lui ed Hermione vivevano in una piccola mansarda a Diagon Alley.

“E se dovesse farci mangiare fegatelli crudi?” aveva chiesto Molly Weasley, continuando a dondolare ai piedi del letto, mentre se ne stava in piedi a spazzolarsi i capelli, al rosso ramato s’era cominciato ad aggiungere con sempre più insistenza fili, sempre più spessi, di grigio-bianco. “Allora mentre nessuno guarda, ti preoccuperai di cuocerli” aveva specificato Arthur, che non condivideva la stessa apprensione della moglie per Audrey.  
A lui era sembrata proprio una brava ragazza che aveva la sua stessa smodata passione per i babbani. Sì, certo, Audrey aveva una nonna Megera, ma nella vita nessuno era perfetto. Inoltre, sia Percy sia la ragazza avevano spergiurato più volte che nessuna megera mangiasse bambini e che erano ignobili calunnie messe in giro dall’élite di maghi puristi e cattive leggende babbane.  
Poi Audrey rendeva Percy felice, condizione a cui, il suo figlio mezzano, secondo Arthur, tendeva a non essere molto avvezzo. E come padre riteneva fosse quella la sua priorità.  
Era sempre stato difficile entrare in relazione con Percy e gli anni precedenti alla guerra, avevano tracciato una ferita che, ancora in quel momento, di tanto in tanto sanguinava.  
Era brutto pensare per Arthur che a volte, tutta l’acredine che aveva provato per il rifiuto a cui suo figlio l’aveva costretto era smorzato dal dolore di poterne perdere un altro. Avrebbe perdonato Percy sicuramente, senza ombra di dubbio, perché era il suo bambino.  
Eppure a volte, pensava che lo avessero fatto, perché avevano già perso un figlio. Era un pensiero meschino, il più meschino che avesse mai avuto.

Molly, d’altronde, non parlava mai di Fred, non voleva mai parlare di Fred.  
Voleva che fosse un dolore suo e solo suo, come se non pronunciandolo ad alta voce non fosse reale. Arthur l’aveva trovata diverse volte, seduta nella stanza, nel guardare le foto sorridenti dei gemelli e l’aveva vista singhiozzare, dandosi colpe che non aveva.  
La verità era che anche Arthur non sapeva cosa fare, anche dopo più di quattro anni non sapeva ancora cosa fare, non sentire la sua voce, non vederlo a tavola, avere l’impressione di sentire la sua scesa pesante dalle scale la domenica mattina; qualche tempo prima sua madre, la stoica e mai emotiva Ella, gli aveva detto che quella frasaccia ignobile che il tempo l’avrebbe reso più semplice era una menzogna bella e buona.  
“Il tempo, Art, lo renderà solo più sopportabile” aveva detto con la sua voce gracchiante e le mani gialle come la pergamena, “Non c’è giorno in cui prima di svegliarmi io non pensi al mio Billy e le sue guanciotte rosse” aveva detto.

“Lo so, solo che non posso che essere preoccupata, no? Sono i miei bambini” aveva detto Molly apprensiva, “Ieri erano così piccoli ed oggi: Bill ha una moglie ed un figlio, Ginny sta per sposarsi, anche Harry, Ron ed Hermione che l’ha fatto di nascosto – disgraziati!” aveva cominciato ad elencare la donna, con un tono tutto sommato pieno di gioia.  
“E poi ci sono quei tre sciagurati” aveva ripreso più acre, “Percy che si è invaghito di una megera dal giorno alla notte” aveva detto melodrammatica sua moglie.  
“Non è proprio così Molly” aveva provato con dolcezza ad interromperla Arthur.  
“George che continua a ballare con Angelina come se fossero due adolescenti invece di sistemarsi per bene” aveva ripreso mordace sua moglie.  
“Tesoro, George è un uomo adulto ed anche Angelina, sono certo che i due sappiano cosa stanno facendo” aveva provato ancora lui.  
“E Charlie che proprio non ne vuole sapere di farmi contenta” aveva languito la donna, “Molly, è più probabile che Charlie sposi un drago che una persona” aveva provato Arthur con un po’ più di vigore.  
Anche Bilius era stato così ai suoi tempi ed anche zia Tess, certe persone della loro famiglia, le relazioni romantiche sembravano abborrirle proprio.  
Poi un dolce picchiettio aveva costretto i due vecchi signori Weasley ad interrompere il loro divagare sui figli.  
Un bel barbagianni panciuto stava sul loro davanzale.  
Arthur si era alzato dal letto per andare ad aprire la finestra. Il freddo autunnale aveva investito in pieno la stanza, facendo sollevare la pelle d’oca sotto lo strato sottile del piggiama.  
“Ti prego Arthur dimmi che sono quello che penso” aveva detto subito sua moglie, fiondandosi alle sue spalle, per strappargli direttamente dalle mani la sottile pergamena che aveva sciolto dalla zampina del gufo.

“Sei sicuro Lucius di non voler venire?” Narcissa Malfoy lo aveva chiesto con un tono gentile a suo marito. Draco aveva notato come suo padre avesse scosso nuovamente il capo, grigio come uno spettro, preferendo rimanere sul divanetto vicino al camino, “Sono stanco” aveva detto opaco, mentre un bel cagnone ronfava tranquillo ai suoi piedi.  
“Non faremo tardi” lo aveva rassicurato Draco, allungando una mano per sfiorare quella del genitore. Gli ultimi quattro-cinque anni, erano piovuti su Lucius Malfoy come se fossero stati venti e Draco non si sentiva di biasimarlo.  
“Staro bene” aveva risposto incolore suo padre.  
Sua madre si era sporta sui suoi tacchetti per recuperare un elegante vaso su cui era sistemata la metro-polvere, proprio sul camino.  
L’attimo dopo erano spariti in una spirale di fiamme, apparendo in un soggiorno molto più illuminato e discreto.  
Villa Malfoy negli ultimi anni aveva vissuto uno stato di deterioramento, non era marcita o trasformatasi in una vecchia casa infestata, non brillava più della gloria passata. Era impoverita, come impolverati erano loro, però rimaneva una delle dimore più spettacolari del loro mondo.  
Il soggiorno in cui erano giunti era invece più modesto, ma anche decisamente più fresco e ben tenuto.  
“Siete arrivata!” la voce squillante di Daphne Greengrass li aveva accolti subito, indossava una lunga toga rosso rubino, particolarmente vibrante. Al suo fianco c’era l’elfa domestica della famiglia, con indosso quello che sembrava assolutamente un vestitino pieno di fiocchetti acquamarina con un cappellino abbinato, che tendeva verso di loro un vassoio argentato pieno di scones.  
“Ciao Daphne, pensavo fossi in America” aveva mentito spudoratamente Draco.  
Aveva saputo da Blaise Zabini, ex-compagno di scuola ed ex-fidanzato della suddetta ragazza, che Daphne era ritornata in terra natia – Astoria, invece, non ne aveva fatto menzione, stranamente.  
“Oh, davvero?” aveva domandato Daphne offesa.  
Avevano frequentato Hogwarts assieme per otto lunghissimi anni, lui e la maggiore dei Greengrass, ma non erano mai diventati amici.  
Non che Draco fosse mai stato capace di farsi molti amici, aveva sgherri e conoscenti. Daphne non era rientrata in nessuno dei due gruppi, fino a che non aveva cominciato ad uscire con Blaise durante il loro Secondo Ultimo anno.  
“Non è importante!” aveva ammesso poi Daphne, lasciandolo scivolare sulle sue spalle, prima di schioccare un bacio sulla sua guancia e su quella di sua madre.  
Narcissa era rimasta piuttosto turbata da tutta quella confidenza, “Oh, Merlino, vi ho macchiato con il rossetto!” aveva ammesso divertita.

Daphne li aveva condotti fuori dal Soggiorno di Rappresentanza[3], per guidarli nella sala da pranzo. I Greengrass avevano una dimora modesta, grande un quarto di quanto era Villa Malfoy, ma non per questo meno pregiata, con pavimento di marmi grigi screziati di blu-verde proconnesio, con le pareti pieni d’arazzi con scene di caccia, altri in campo nero, esibivano in verde ed oro, il monogramma dei Greengrass, due G intrecciate, circondate da foglie d’alloro ed intrecci viminei.  
Il centro della scena sulla parete era dominato però da un quadro. Una donna dal capo biondo ed il sorriso enigmatico, che somigliava a Daphne, quasi come una goccia d’acqua; Eleanor Beutville in Greengrass, la defunta madre di Ria.  
“Cissy non riesco a comprendere come tu possa diventare più bella ogni anno più bella. Ringiovanisci?” aveva chiesto immediatamente Adonis Greengrass, comparendo nel loro campo visivo, con indosso un panciotto crema ed i capelli scuri tirati indietro con il lucido.  
Adonis somigliava di più ad Astoria, con i ricci scurissimi, a contrasto con un incarnato quasi cereo.  
I Greengrass erano una delle famiglie purosangue inglesi, ma la nonna di Astoria, Ignez Clarosangre era una strega di una nobilissima famiglia spagnola, i suoi tratti erano scivolati in Adonis e poi in Ria. Daphne invece era in toto figlia di sua madre, Eleanor, anche lei purosangue francese normanna.

“Tu mi lusinghi, Donnie” aveva risposto affabile sua madre.  
Adonis Greengrass aveva frequentato Hogwarts intorno agli stessi anni dei suoi genitori, nella nobile casata di Salazar ed erano stati ottimi conoscenti, più con sua madre, che con suo padre.  
Per anni, Draco aveva sentito Lucius definire Adonis Greengrass, “Un mollaccione troppo permissivo con idee insulse”.  
Draco aveva scoperto cosa intendesse suo padre. Il pedigree del sangue dei Greengrass era indiscusso, purosangue intonso (per quanto, di quei tempi, questo valore fosse del tutto perso), Adonis aveva aderito al partito Augurey ed era stato abbastanza permissivo e progressista sulla questione, almeno nelle frequentazioni.  
Certo in maniera più sottile, non come i Weasley, non abbastanza da essere additati come ‘Traditori del Proprio Sangue’ ed una volta Draco, che era rimasto solo con il padre della sua fidanzata, ne aveva parlato a proposito.  
‘Oh, be, Draco, qualcosa che tuo padre ed i suoi amici’ – e lo aveva detto con un tono di sberleffo, in quelle parole – ‘Non hanno mai capito è che per essere migliori bisogna che esista qualcuno di peggiore’ gli aveva detto.  
Almeno Ria, differentemente da suo padre, era onesta, in toto, nella sua dolcezza.

“L’altro giorno ho visto tua sorella ‘Dromeda, per Diagon Alley, con il nipotino, pensi che se le chiedessi di uscire di questi tempi accetterebbe, o finirei per essere rifiutato ancora?” aveva chiesto sfacciato Adonis, ma Draco non aveva ascoltato la risposta, perché la piccola elfa, Milkey, aveva allungato ancora una volta il vassoio verso di lui.  
Draco aveva preso un dolcetto, “Grazie” aveva detto incerto, “Oggi non è il tuo giorno libero?” aveva domandato lui.  
Per legge: tutti gli elfi domestici dovevano avere una giornata libera, a settimana – o al mese, per i più reticenti – che lo volessero o meno. “Si, ma Milkey ha piacere nell’aiutare i padroni per il pranzo” aveva rivelato, “Specialmente per il signorino Malfoy” aveva aggiunto piena di vita.  
Draco che per anni aveva avuto un elfo domestico che non aveva nascosto di provare un profondo spregio per la loro famiglia, non poteva fare altro che chiedersi come Milkey provasse tanta reverenza nei suoi confronti.

Daphne si era affiancata a lui, “Theodor Nott si è trasferito a New York, non so esattamente perché” aveva cominciato lei.  
Cambiare aria, immaginava Draco, suo padre era morto ad Azkaban ed anche se lui, differentemente da Draco, non si era unito a niente, sulle di lui spalle e quelle di sua madre, era caduto il fardello di aver avuto un padre mangiamorte. Mentre per Lucius e Draco la salvezza era venuta sotto le fattezze di Harry Potter, nessuno aveva salvato Theodor.  
“Mi ha chiesto di uscire; dici che dovrei accettare?” aveva chiesto lei, sfacciata. “A scuola mi sembrava un bravo ragazzo, un po’ taciturno” aveva commentato.  
“Theo … non è suo padre” aveva ammesso Draco, “Non è uno che entra in confidenza, però non è suo padre” aveva raccontato.  
Theodore era poco incline alle chiacchiere da dormitorio, ma era una persona che non aveva problemi ad essere amichevole quando voleva. Ed era abbastanza capace sia a scuola, sia sulla scopa. “Pregiudizi sui nati-babbani?” aveva indagato ancora Daphne.  
“Oh, be, in sette anni di scuola lo ho sentito parlare male solo della Granger e sono quasi sicuro che non c’entrasse il suo essere san-nata-babbana” aveva risposto Draco.  
Non poteva dirlo con la mano sull’ardemonio, ma se Theodore aveva condivo gli allora pensieri di Draco, non aveva sentito il bisogno di sbandierarli al mondo.  
“Di rimando, dubito che a qualcuno piaccia sul serio la Granger” aveva commentato acida Daphne, prima di cinguettare: “Allora, dirò di sì” .  
Draco aveva dato per scontato che la conversazione fosse finita, ma Daphne aveva ripreso, “Lui e Blaise non erano amici, giusto?” aveva indagato, “Non vorrei gli avesse detto cose imbarazzanti come i nostri incontri sessuali” aveva ammesso poi un po’ più titubante.  
“Blaise sembra un chiacchierone, ma sa quando deve tacere, di rimando a Theodore queste cose non sono mai interessate” aveva ammesso candido Draco, sentendo però un certo imbarazzo crescere su di lui.  
“Ria, dov’è?” aveva domandato subito.  
Daphne aveva disteso le labbra rosa confetto, “Zia Laura è tornata a vivere da queste parti, sono da lei a rifinire dei dolci per il pranzo di oggi” aveva ammesso lei, “Oggi avrai l’onore di conoscere lei, prossimamente pure nostro cugino Apollo, la sua stucchevole moglie e suo figlio Jemmy” aveva raccontato Daphne, “Grazie al quale il cognome dei Greengrass non morirà. Nonostante Apollo sia figlio di padre ignoto” aveva ammesso.  
Probabilmente Theodore Nott avrebbe dato via l’infamia o magari sarebbe stato Draco a farlo.  
“Possiamo cominciare a sederci a tavola” aveva detto Adonis Greengrass attirando l’attenzione di tutti, “Ria e Loulou staranno per arrivare” aveva riportato, guardando l’orologio da taschino che aveva appeso al panciotto.  
Non segnava le ore, ma luoghi fondamentali ed ogni freccia era un membro della famiglia; Ria glielo aveva detto.  
E dopo Portobello Road, Ria aveva preteso che una freccia fosse anche per Draco, così che potesse essere raggiunto in ogni momento.  
Era stato strano per Draco, pensare che sull’orologio di famiglia dei Greengrass ci fosse anche lui. Lo rendeva più ufficiale.

Ria e sua zia si erano smaterializzate direttamente nel salotto da pranzo, la sua fidanzata era abbigliata come richiesto ad una maga rispettabile, con una lunga, fino alle caviglie, tunica, stretta alla vita da una cintura nera.  
“Ei!” aveva detto subito, correndo verso di lui per schioccarli un bacio, tra le mani piccole, aveva della carta da lettera. Sua zia Laura, che sarebbe potuta sembrare sua madre, tanto le somigliava, le andava dietro, con una torta gelatinosa verde che ballonzolava tra le sue mani.  
“Daphne!” aveva detto subito, ammiccando a sua sorella, “Ho una cosa che tu vuoi” aveva detto subito.  
“Ne dubito” aveva risposto schietta la maggiore.  
“Neanche l’invito per il matrimonio del secolo?” non aveva perso mordente Ria.

“Finalmente hanno scelto il giorno, credevo non lo avrebbero più fatto. L’Inverno mi piace pure pià dell’estate” aveva ammesso Seamus Finnigan, osservando la piccola busta che aveva tra le mani. Era nel soggiorno della sua cucina, un clima quasi tropicale vigeva in casa, nonostante fosse novembre. Per questo aveva rinunciato ad indossare la camicia, che inevitabilmente sarebbe finita inzuppata a causa del sudore.  
“Non so se dovrei andarci, sono, tecnicamente, l’ex-fidanzato della sposa” aveva valutato Dean, a capo del tavolo, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo succo di zucca, per guardare di nuovo il suo manuale.  
Le lettere le avevano ricevute entrambi, perché non avevano raccontato ancora a nessuno ciò che c’era tra loro. “Puoi venire come mio più uno” aveva scherzato Seamus.  
Luna era entrata in cucina, con indosso il pigiama intero ed i capelli biondi acconciati con una serie di variopinte matite. “In questa cucina non fa troppo caldo?” aveva domandato subito Seamus, “Non ancora abbastanza” aveva chiarito subito Luna, “La sto sistemando per la cova dei Tarmuraghi” aveva chiarito subito la bionda, “Sarà pronto tra due giorni” aveva chiarito.  
“Quanto durerà Luna?” aveva chiesto Dean, che al posto di Seamus trovava sempre accettabili i comportamenti della loro stravagante inquilina, “Nove giorni” aveva risposto allegra lei, prendendo posto al suo tavolo.  
“Accettabile” aveva valutato Dean, meno per Seamus, ma era certo che avrebbe perso.  
“Sono arrivati gli inviti di Ginny ed Harry” aveva detto poi alla fine lui, allungando la busta verso Luna, che probabilmente doveva aver saputo la data anche prima di loro.  
“Oh” aveva detto quella, spalancando gli occhi grigi. Forse no.  
“Hai già un accompagnatore?” aveva chiesto Seamus, “Vuoi farlo tu?” aveva risposto di rimando Luna con un sorriso gentile, “Non stuzzicarlo” aveva ridacchiato Dean, scuotendo il capo.  
“In realtà ho un accompagnatore” aveva ammesso Luna, “Sono preoccupata per il mio ruolo di damigella” aveva ammesso, con palpabile disagio, “Non so cosa dovrei fare” aveva commentato.  
“Ma ti daremo una mano noi” aveva detto subito Dean, “E Neville dovrà fare metà del lavoro, comunque” aveva aggiunto Seamus.  
Luna si era alzata in piedi immediatamente, “Adesso, gli scrivo subito” aveva detto Luna immediatamente.

“Si sposano ad Hogwarts, che cosa folkloristica” aveva detto Rolf, osservando il foglietto degli inviti che aveva ricevuto Neville.  
Era la settima del Ringraziamento e ne aveva approfittato per andare a trovare il suo buon amico Neville. “Penso piacerebbe anche a me sposarmi a Beuxbatons, la trovo anche più bella della vostra scuola” aveva raccontato.  
Neville, che stava spremendo un bubbone della sua mimbla mimblettonia aveva sollevato lo sguardo, “Si, ci sono stato una volta, per prendere un libro dalla loro biblioteca” aveva ammesso, “Clima sicuramente migliore” aveva detto.  
“Anche giardini migliori, panorama migliore” aveva difeso strenuamente Rolf.  
“Sono certo che una Meleusina nella fontana abbia cercato di soffocarmi” aveva raccontato Neville, “Si, Saera ha questa abitudine” aveva ammesso il giovane Scamander, “Ma non avevamo un Troll nei sotterranei, un cane a tre teste, un basilisco nei muri ed altre pericolose creature” aveva risposto secco.  
“Come?” aveva domandato Neville, genuinamente curioso.  
“Hagrid ha cantato, come un uccellino in primavera, ed anche Harry Potter” aveva detto subito.  
Neville aveva ridacchiato, si, aveva saputo dell’incontro avvenuto qualche settimana prima tra i due uomini ad Hogwarts.  
“Ho trovato molto bello, comunque, il compendio sui Thestral” aveva comunicato poi Neville.  
“Grazie, mi sono divertito moltissimo a scriverlo; questo mi ha ricordato quanto odi scrivere per la fottuta Gazzetta del Profeta” aveva raccontato Rolf, onesto.  
Trovava frustratissimo il suo lavoro per il giornale.  
“Comunque, vuoi venire con me al matrimonio? Se non sei già stato invitato” aveva espresso Neville.  
“Allora” aveva cominciato lui, “Non conosco Harry Potter così bene, e non sono mio nonno, mica” aveva ripreso, “Anche se scommetto che lui e zia Leta avranno sicuramente un invito” aveva ripreso.  
“Si, Ginny, mi ha scritto che la portata della festa è andata un po’ fuori il loro controllo” aveva ammesso Neville, “Quindi vieni con me?” aveva domandato Neville.  
Rolf aveva riso, “Non abbiamo stabilito che tra noi non funziona?” aveva risposto retorico lui. Neville aveva trattenuto a malapena una risata. “Comunque, dicevo, non ho ricevuto l’invito, ma effettivamente sono stato già invitato a partecipare come più uno” aveva ammesso Rolf.  
Neville aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, “Da qualcuno che sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto l’invito, chiaramente” aveva detto.  
“Quindi, io userei questa opportunità per invitare la bella cameriera che ti piace tanto, quella bionda con le gambe lunghe che lavora a Londra … o la ninfa della foresta di Deep Creek Lake” aveva proposto Rolf.  
Anche se era certo di sapere chi delle due il suo amico preferisse; infondo aveva studiato a lungo il comportamento animale.  
“Hannah sarà già invitata” aveva detto Neville, carico di imbarazzo, con le guance arrossate come pomodori maturi. Assolutamente ignorante del suo aspetto.  
“Sottigliezze” aveva risposto Rolf.

“Ma quindi non è la stessa, quella di prima, come si chiamava … Betta?” aveva chiesto Vernon.  
“Britta” lo aveva corretto con una smorfia Petunia.  
Britta Dallon era stata il suo incubo.  
Bassina, con il viso tondo, carino, all’apparenza adorabile, che aveva fatto sentire la stanca donna ancora più irritata. Confessava, solo a se stessa, che quelle ragazze così delicate, non facevano altro che ricordarle quella sorella di cui faceva finta di non provare la mancanza – o di negarne l’esistenza.  
Britta Dallon con i capelli biondo fragola le era parsa un memento dei suoi comportamenti.  
Almeno fisicamente.  
Poi … era una ragazza invadente, faceva sempre tante domande, ignorava lo spazio personale, non si puliva mai le suole delle scarpe, non toglieva mai i piatti dal lavandino.  
E straparlava.  
Di qualsiasi cosa.  
Ed aveva un opinione su tutto. Sulla politica estera, sulle folkland, sul colonialismo, sui pappagallini che facevano scii d’acqua.  
Ed era terribilmente irrispettosa, le aveva dato perfino del tu dalla prima volta che si erano conosciute.  
‘Vero, Petunia?’ continuava a ripetere quella frase, continuamente, come se ci fosse un qualche legame tra lei: Petunia Durslay, rispettabile donna inglese e Britta Dallon, sciatta mezza-hippie con l’ombelico da fuori.  
Era stato puro giubileo quando il suo Didino-picciono e quella Spudorata si erano lasciati.  
‘Britta si trasferisce in America, con la sua band’ aveva detto un giorno suo figlio.  
L’orrore che aveva provato Petunia all’idea di vedere il suo adorabile bambino, preso dietro una perdigiorno che strimpellava con una chitarra per l’America. No, mai non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Fortunatamente Didino era un giovanotto diligente e non aveva seguito quella sfacciata in America.  
“Troppo spudorata per me e pure perdigiorno” aveva ammesso Vernon, dalla poltrona da cui stava leggendo il giornale, aveva ammesso appena uno sbuffo.  
Lei e suo marito erano stati d’accordo su tutto nella vita.

Petunia aveva steso la tovaglia fiorazzata sul tavolo tondo dell’ingresso, “Didino ha detto che è una ragazza molto posata” aveva provato Petunia, se l’augurava.  
Suo figlio non era molto sveglio in donne, aveva osato definire più volte Britta, adorabile, assicurandosi che lei, Petunia, l’avrebbe anche trovata così.  
Mai nella vita.  
“Ha anche detto che era un po’ esotica” aveva riportato Vernon, con il faccione rosso e l’incertezza su quell’aggettivo.  
“Su via, Vernon” aveva detto lei, “Didino ha detto che ha origini orientali, ma che è nata e vissuta qui” aveva commentato, “Sono sicura si potrà soprassedere” aveva provato. “Basta che non ci riempia casa di riso-fritto ed altre cose che …” ma erano stati interrotti da un rumore.  
La porta di Privet Drive numero quattro si era aperta con vigore, “Eccoci, siamo arrivati” aveva detto subito Dudley facendo capolineo in soggiorno, mentre si spogliava del cappotto.  
Suo figlio si era fatto alto e spesso, grazie al pugilato.  
Petunia si era subito lanciata tra le sue braccia, per schioccarli un bacio sulle guance, mentre toglieva il fetch dai suoi capelli.  
Vernon si era alzato con fatica dalla sua poltrona per raggiungere il figlio; Dudley invece si era fatto da parte per presentare la sua fidanzata.  
Era piccola e bassina, come era stata Britta. La donna aveva una faccia tonda ed il naso un po’ piatto, gli occhi a mandorla scuri ed i capelli nerissimi lisci. Indossava un maglioncino ed una gonna a ginocchio, entrambi in sobri colori di sabbia spento e grigio topo.  
Accettabile.  
“Tu devi essere Cho!” aveva provato Petunia ad essere quanto mai entusiasta, sperando di non aver sbagliato il nome. “Si” aveva risposto stucchevole la ragazza, “Lei deve essere la Signora Durslay, è un piacere conoscerla” aveva detto subito, “B-Dud parla sempre di lei” aveva detto, quella, posata, prima di allungare verso Petunia la bottiglia che aveva in mano. Grazie al cielo, non l’aveva abbracciata.

Cho Chang – che nome pittoresco – si era comportata proprio bene, aveva aiutato Petunia ad apparecchiare, aveva commentato con squisite parole la cucina, aveva fatto molti complimenti all’aredo della casa e sia era dimostrata interessata ad ascoltare Vernon parlare del suo lavoro.  
Anche suo marito aveva presto messo da parte le sue riserve per l’etnia della ragazzina, quando aveva trovato in lei il suo giusto pubblico.  
“Allora, che ne pensi?” aveva chiesto sussurrato Dudley verso di lei, mentre le versava dell’acqua. Sembrava cotto dall’imbarazzo, con le guance rosse e le mani sudaticce.  
“Mi sembra una brava ragazza” aveva concesso Petunia.  
“E come vi siete conosciuti?” aveva chiesto subito Vernon.  
“In realtà è stato un po’ imbarazzante” era intervenuto Didino-piccino.  
Cho aveva riso con compostezza, mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca. “Oh, be, è stato ad un concerto” aveva cominciato, voltandosi verso il fidanzato.  
“Si, di … Britta” aveva detto con cocente imbarazzo il figlio.  
“Ero con la mia amica Marietta, allora Piers – avete presente Piers?” aveva inquisito Cho.  
“Si, cara, da quando ha sei anni” aveva risposto Petunia, senza riuscire a calmare la punta di veleno sulla lingua.  
“Si, quindi, Piers cerca di approcciarsi a Marietta” aveva ripreso lei.  
Dudley aveva scosso il capo, “In realtà cercava di approcciarsi a te” l’aveva corretta. Cho aveva spalancato le labbra fine, “Okay, non me l’aspettavo” aveva confessato con assoluta ingenuità.  
“Fatto sta che, conquista Marietta ed io resto con Cho” aveva raccontato lui, “Ma abbiamo solo parlato quella sera” aveva precisato.  
“Piers e Marietta hanno cominciato ad uscire sempre, così io ho cominciato ad uscire con loro ed ho continuato anche quando quei due hanno rotto” aveva confessato Cho, con le gote un po’ rosse, guardando languida Dudley che aveva ricambiato il medesimo sguardo.  
“Il mio ragazzo ti aveva conquistato è” aveva detto Vernon con un sorriso disteso sotto i baffi, “Assolutamente” aveva confermato lei.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro, però qualcosa si era fiondato in cucina, passando dalla finestra che Petunia aveva lasciato semi-aperta per permettere al calore del forno – usato per l’arrosto – di dissiparti.  
“Madre del cielo!” aveva strillato Vernon, alzandosi in piedi e quasi facendo rovesciare la tavola tonda, “È un dannato gufo!” aveva gridato.  
Ma tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare Petunia era che era sicuramente un messaggio da parte di quelli là.  
Dudley era esangue in viso, mentre guardava il pennuto accomodarsi bello comodo sul tavolo della cucina tra la zuppa e l’arrosto.  
Petunia aveva guardato Cho, “Giuro non ho idea di cosa significhi, noi siamo normali, non ci capitano mai queste cose” aveva strillato, per assicurarsi che la fidanzata di suo figlio non andasse a destra e manca a raccontare cosa aveva visto.  
Ma la poverina era pure più granitica di loro, quasi sudava freddo.  
Forse aveva paura dei volatili?  
“Porta un … messaggio” aveva provato Dudley.  
“Vedo” aveva sussurrato con un filo di voce Cho.  
Vernon aveva preso la scopa della cucina per provare a colpire la bestia, ma era stato fermato da Petunia che già vedeva le sue porcellane per terra.  
Il pennuto si era rialzato, zampettando fino a Diddino, allungando verso di lui la zampetta.  
Cho aveva sgranato lo sguardo verso Dudlay.  
Cosa, chi sa, quella ragazza doveva star pensando del suo bambino.  
“Una faccenda complicata” aveva borbottato Dudley, colmo di imbarazzo fino ai capelli, sciogliendo il messaggio dalla zampina, “Poteva chiamare” aveva sentito a malapena Petunia.  
Didino parlava di Harry?  
Didino parlava con Harry?

“Ehm, cosa dice?” aveva indagato Cho, cercando di spiare con gli occhietti stretti il messaggio, “Niente” aveva risposto Petunia, cercando di strappare la pergamena dalle mani del figlio, “Mio cugino si sposa” aveva detto invece onesto Dudley.  
“Aspetta tuo cugino è un … mago?” aveva provato Cho.  
“Più uno stravagante nullafacente” aveva provato Vernon, non connettendo in pieno la portata della domanda di Cho.  
“Noi siamo gente rispettabile, non abbiamo persone come lui nella nostra famiglia” aveva chiarito Vernon.  
Cho aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, mentre Dudlay si era colpito il viso con la grossa mano, “Come signor Durslay? Come chi?” aveva chiesto Cho, leggermente irritata.  
“Oh … tu … non sarai …?” aveva provato Petunia, colma di disagio.  
“Si, mio cugino, è un mago” aveva invece confessato Dudley, “E a me di tutto questo non frega un cazzo” aveva chiarito, incrociando le braccia sotto al petto ampio.  
Cho aveva strappato delle molliche di pane per darle al pennuto, sorridendo mesta.  
“Oh, be, wow. Così non dovrò usare snasi per trovare le perle” aveva confessato lei.  
“Cosa?” aveva provato a dire Vernon confuso.  
Dudlaey aveva sorriso verso la sua fidanzata, “C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?” aveva chiesto audace, “Sta sera” aveva risposto lei calma, “Prima vorrei mangiare un dolce” aveva provato.  
“Ecco, perché ti amo” aveva risposto suo figlio, allungandosi per darle un bacio sulla punta del naso.  
“’Tunia, ‘Tunia, che sta succedendo?” aveva cercato di chiamarla Vernon.  
Lei però aveva disteso nuovamente la pergamena che aveva accartocciato, in un elegante corsivo in inchiostro dorato scintillava una scritta.

Alla gentile attenzione del Sig. Durslay Dudley  
Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley  
sono lieti di invitarvi alla cerimonia delle loro nozze,  
in data 23.12.2002, presso la Chiesa di Westminister, il ricevimento, nella medesima data, avrà luogo nella Scuola di Stregoneria e Magia di Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fin da prima dell’uscita di quello schifo de La Maledizione dell’Erede, pensavo che Hermione non sarebbe mai divenuta la Signora Weasley ed ho deciso di lasciare questa cosa.
> 
> [2] Beauchamp pronunciato all’Inglese ‘Bicham’ (ovvero il cognome da nubile di Claire Fraser di Outlander). Visto che la mamma di Hermione non ha nome (mi dispiace che nella serie non abbiamo visto ‘bravi babbani’ ma sempre dipinti a tinte grigissime) ho deciso di chiamarla Helen, in riferimento ad Elena di Troia, madre di Ermione di Sparta. Anche se immagino che il suo nome sia ispirato a quello de ‘Racconto di Inverno’.
> 
> [3] Allora: ho spudoratamente rubato il concetto di Soggiorno di Rappresentanza dagli Ambienti (spesso Triclini) di Rappresentanza Romani, ovvero i posti della casa riservati all’accoglienza degli Ospiti e Co. Ho pensato, visto che ci si sposta con i Camini potesse essere carino averne uno.


End file.
